To Persevere, To Love, To Know
by Zomirthrian
Summary: My version of what happens from Book 7 and onwards. I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. Feedback is love! I'm stuck right now, so any ideas are up for consideration.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ronald Billus Weasley!"

Hermione Granger stormed into the Gryffindor common room, anger apparent on her face. Ron, who was grinning rather foolishly at Harry, having beat him at wizards chess, yet again, quickly schooled his features into a look of concern.

"H-hermione? Are you ok?"

Ginny, who had been sitting on the couch near the fire, reading, had perked up as Hermione stormed into the common room. She knew the tone of her friend's voice meant that her dolt of a brother had done something either incredibly dangerous or incredibly stupid…..or perhaps both.

Hermione was red as she marched over to the table where Ron and Harry were playing chess. She tossed a paper down onto the chess board, scattering pieces everywhere. On the front of the paper, emblazoned in red ink, was a T (for Troll) and Ron's name signed in the upper right hand corner. Ron looked sheepishly from the paper to Hermione, and cringed when he saw the look of fury on the bookworm's face.

"We JUST went over this last week and you couldn't even keep the knowledge in your brain long enough to write it down on paper today." Hermione pegged Ron with a look that Ginny was sure would have made even Molly, the Weasley matriarch, shudder with shame. Ron, at least, had the dignity to look a bit bashful as his ears turned as red as his hair, and he stammered a response.

"Her-hermione just…..just hear me out, ok?" Ron started to rise and try to calm the bushy-haired witch. Hermione's face hardened into one of cold fury, and Ron swallowed thickly. "I was trying my hardest to listen to you, I really was. But History of Magic is just so- so boring! There are so many dates and so many names, it's a wonder even you can keep them straight! I…I honestly tried my hardest on this test….." Ron trailed off, looking at Hermione, fear and a hopeful look of acceptance in his eyes. Hermione looked the same, though her eyes had narrowed a bit as Ron came up with his far-fetched excuse.

Ginny felt the air shift in the room as Hermione moved with a deadly calm and took two steps closer Ron. He seemed to shrink a little under her gaze and with every word he flinched.

"If you EVER ask for my help again, you will find out just how much self defense wand work I know. I won't waste my time on someone who cares more about whether or not the Chudley Cannons won the previous weeks' match rather than passing their classes in order to learn something that might save them from the fight ahead of us."

At these words, Ron got a look of indignant anger across his face. His mouth worked quicker than his mind in most cases and, as usual, Ginny saw that this was going to be the case again. She cringed as Ron opened his mouth.

"Hey! Who was the one who decided that we should all stay in school even though there's a massive fight going on around us, a WAR about to break out and the number one wanted wizard alive sitting amongst our midst! It wasn't me, Hermione! Honestly, how can you think of studying when half the bloody school is gone? You're lucky me and Ginny are still here! Mum wanted to pull us out the first chance she got, but I convinced her to let us stay because we needed to help Harry! As my girlfriend I think you'd have a bit more understanding for that!"

Ginny cringed at the last second and met Harry's eyes. Harry shot her a look that said "_I know Ron pushed that too far. You take Hermione and I'll calm Ron down afterwards, yeah?_" Ginny nodded in silent agreement. Now she waited for Hermione's response, which she knew would hit home.

Hermione's eyes blazed with a cold fury. She drew herself up to her full height and looked Ron square in the eye. Her tone was laced with poison.

"Understanding? You're one to talk about understanding, _Ronald_. The only things you care about are Quidditch, chess, and chasing girls skirts. You want to talk to me about understanding? Who's the one who helped with all of the logical problems we've faced over the past six years? Who's the one who always pulled us out of scary situations, situations which we MIGHT not have survived, if it weren't for her quick thinking? ME. That's who. I understand a lot more than just books. I use my mind for common sense, which you obviously have none of!" The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air and Ginny saw that Ron was now rubbing his face, where a large, red welt was starting to form. Hermione looked like she was torn between screaming and crying, and she rushed off to the Head Girl's dormitory. Ginny nodded swiftly at Harry, who at her movement, got up to take Ron by the arm.

"C'mon mate. Let's go for a walk, huh?" Harry began to gently lead Ron towards the door. As they left through the portrait hole Ron could be heard saying, "What did she mean by chasing skirts? I can't help it if Lavender-" and then the sound was gone. As soon as the sound ceased, Ginny ran to the Head Girls room. Hermione had given her the password months beforehand, realizing that at times, the youngest Weasley just needed a girl to talk to, and had chosen Hermione. In fact, Ginny and Hermione had grown quite close over the months that had passed since the Golden Trio (and subsequently Ginny) had been inducted into the Order. There was a comfort about knowing that another girl (no, Ginny thought,_ woman) _was going through the same thing. That you weren't the only woman who wanted to be out on the front lines. Hermione had taught Ginny that was ok to be stronger than the men around you at times. And right now Ginny felt that Hermione could use someone to talk to.

She took a deep breath and entered the doorway behind the gryphon statue.

Ron and Harry had slowly wandered away from the castle and down to the lake by the Forbidden Forest. They were now standing at the banks of the lake, skipping stones across the water. Ron let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do girls have to be so flummoxing, mate?"

Harry looked at Ron with a wry expression.

"I dunno. To help you I'd have to know what exactly went down with you and Hermione, Ron. Then maybe I could help."

Ron looked at Harry with a somewhat guilty expression. He suddenly became very interested in a rock that he had in his hand and stubbornly refused to look at anything else, least of all Harry. Harry leaned down and tried to meet his eyes. Ron glanced at him and then sighed.

"Hermione caught me staring at Lavender after we all went swimming in the lake one day, a few weeks ago. She stormed off, completely livid at me, but she seemed to get over it later."

Harry looked at his friend with his best 'you-fucked-up-royally' look.

"That was a bad move mate, checking someone out while your girl is around."

"I KNOW! I-I don't know exactly how it happened. One minute we were all swimming and having a good time, and then the next…." Ron trailed off. He looked miserable. "Do you think there's any chance she'll just forget about the entire incident?"

Harry looked at Ron with seriousness in his eyes. "Not without a whole lot of chocolate from Honeyduke's, mate. And even then she'll hold it over your head for a long time afterwards." He clapped a supportive hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at him with a wry grin on his face and the both began to walk back towards the castle.

Ginny was sitting on Hermione's bed as Hermione struggled to keep from letting her tears get the better of her again. Ginny was holding a box of tissues in one hand and the other was currently resting on her best friends knee in a gesture of support. Hermione shook a little as another wave of tears threatened to spill over again.

"Why does he have to be such a bloody wanker?" Hermione sniffed and took another tissue from the box. She had spent the better part of an hour ranting about the insensitive, libido-driven pig that was Ronald Weasley. Hermione had been through every emotion, from anger, to confusion, to sadness, and back again. Ginny had sat with her throughout the entire thing, listening and agreeing with Hermione at every turn, all while plotting the increasingly violent revenge against her mule-headed brother.

"Because he's a guy, Hermione. You know the only thing they think with is their pricks."

Hermione gave a snort at the comment.

"Yeah, you're telling me. That's all Ron wants, all the time. You'd think he'd be more focused on something else, what with the war and V-v-" she stuttered. "Voldemort's return."

Ginny shuddered at the name. She hated the fact that Harry had to face that creature. It wasn't something that a normal 17 year-old boy was supposed to face. She was worried about him. She didn't want to lose anyone else in the upcoming fight. She had already lost so many friends who left Hogwarts after the summer and never returned. She shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts that started to race through. No need to think about that now, not when Hermione needed a friend.

"Eugh! Hermione! He's my brother! I didn't need that mental image!" Ginny screwed her eyes shut, trying to stop the mental image that came to her mind. That seemed to do the trick, and Hermione snapped out of her melancholy, chuckling slightly at the younger girl's discomfort.

"Heh, I'm sorry Ginny. Sometime's I forget you guys are related, you know? You're both so different. Ron is so headstrong and stubborn. Never wanting to do anything for himself unless he sees the immediate benefit. You're exactly the opposite."

Ginny smiled widely at this. "I know. Now, I'm going to go catch up on some Quidditch practice out on the pitch. Unless a certain Head Girl thinks it's too late for a sixth-year to be out and about the castle grounds?" She smirked as she went to get her shoes. Hermione grinned back.

"Just be back at least before midnight!", she yelled at the quickly moving flash of scarlet and flame-red hair, as Ginny raced for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat in her room for a while after Ginny left. She read one of her textbooks in preparation for a test tomorrow and as soon as she saw it was getting late, she decided to go to sleep. She went over to her dresser and began to get changed for bed. As she slipped into bed she played the entire scene over in her mind again.

_Ron and Hermione were walking down to the lake, towels in hand, ready to join the others for a nice relaxing swim. It was the last week of summer and everyone wanted to relax and enjoy the few days of freedom they had left before the term started again. Upon seeing the water, Ron broke into a full run and promptly jumped in, splashing Lavender and Parvati as they were floating in the shallows. They shrieked and swam slightly away from Ron, grumbling about having their tan ruined._

_Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. That boy would never think before he did something. But that was one of the characteristics she loved about him. _

_He surfaced and shouted at her._

_"Hermione! Join me! The water's great and you need to relax before you go worrying about your O.W.L.S. long before you need to!_

_He ducked under the water again, as she stripped off her over-sized t-shirt. Hermione had blossomed over the summer. Where she was once flat chested with small hands and overly long and thin legs, she had started to grow into her womanly figure. She filled out her bikini top nicely, and her hips curved into her long, toned legs. She walked to the shallows and slowly allowed her body to become accustomed to the coolness of the water. Ron surfaced and began to swim towards hers. Catching up to her quickly, he picked her up in his arms and walked her out into the deeper water._

_Hermione squealed, "Put me down this instant, Ronald Weasley!" She was kicking her legs in the air, but enjoying every minute of it. When Ron finally reached where he couldn't touch the bottom of the lake anymore he gently let her go in the water. She ducked underneath and enjoyed the feeling of the cool water surrounding her. She didn't realize how tense she had been, studying for the new term. She allowed herself to be suspended in the water for a while, until she felt she needed air. She surfaced, taking in a breath and looking around for Ron. That's when she saw it._

_Ron was a few meters away from her, swimming in lazy circles, but always keeping his eyes trained towards something. _

_She followed his gaze to where Lavender and Parvati were laying on their towels in the sun. Looking back to him she saw the way he was looking at them. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his mouth was slightly open. She looked back at the banks and noticed the girls had realized that Ron was staring at them. The giggled a bit and waved coyly at him. Ron, so focused on them, didn't even register their change in facial expression, or the fact that there was now a very irate Hermione behind him. Lavender and Parvati quickly turned back to each other, and that seemed to snap Ron out of whatever fantasy he was in. He turned around to face Hermione._

_"H-hermione, how long have you been there? I thought you had gone off to swim laps or-"_

_Hermione cut him off. "I've been here long enough, Ronald Weasley. Long enough to see what was going through your one track mind." She moved away from him and began swimming furiously to shore. He swam after her, reaching the shoreline as she was toweling herself dry. Lavender and Parvati had already begun to pack their things and leave the two lovers in peace._

_"Herm, what are you talking about?" Ron tried to play dumb._

_Hermione looked at him, the hurt evident in her eyes. "You were ogling them. Right in front of me!" She grabbed her t-shirt, pulling it over her head. After collecting her sunburn potion (she sometimes burned easily), and her water thermos, wand, and book, she started storming back to the castle. Ron started to chase after her._

_"Hermione! Herm, it won't happen again! You know I only love you. C'mon Hermione, you know guys always check other girls out, but it doesn't mean anything!" He was digging himself into a deeper grave. They had almost reached the castle, and Hermione was moving even faster now, almost breaking into a run, as the tears threatened to overwhelm her. _

_"Hermione! Please stop! It won't happen again!" _

_She ran up the stairs to Gryffindor tower and quickly into her Head Girl's room. Slamming the portrait hole shut, she whipped around casting the strongest locking spell she knew. Breathing heavily, she went into the bathroom and wrenched the shower on, quickly stripping out of her bathing suit. She let the warm water run over her as she silently broke down, sinking to the floor and letting her tears get washed away in the steady stream of the shower. _

_How could she have been so stupid! It was only logical that Ron would eventually look elsewhere for female companionship. After all, she was only Hermione, the bushy-haired bookworm. Only good for getting people out of difficult situations with knowledge, and helping two struggling boys pass their potions essays. She chastised herself immediately. There was no reason to let Ron get to her like this. She had her books and that was all she needed. She didn't need to focus on the raging hormones of a teenage boy. Turning off the water, she stepped out and quickly dressed, deciding to go to the library for a bit to calm down. After all, books were the best things to clear your mind with. _

Hermione lay in bed, analyzing that scene over and over again. She was second guessing herself now. Should she have stayed and talked to Ron? He had to have known what the consequences of his actions would be. But if she had talked to him would that have helped them not end up where they are now? Always fighting over the smallest things, with Hermione slowly letting all the rage she still felt from that day though in little spats with him every few days? Or would they just have ended? With Hermione going back to being the bookworm, and Ron going back to being just another boy, except that he would always carry a piece of her torn heart with him?

She was torn out of these musings by the sound of someone gently landing in the middle of her floor. She peeked out of her bed to see Ginny dismounting her broom, her hair, wild from the wind as she flew, and her cheeks red as her hair. While it was still just the beginning of August, the weather had started to cool off at night, and Ginny's face was proof of that. Hermione glanced back at her clock and saw that it read 11:59. She smiled to herself. Ginny must have noticed it was getting late and sped all the way back. Knowing that they lock the main portraits at 11:30, she must have headed straight to the back of Gryffindor tower, because Ginny knew that Hermione kept her window open at night because she was hot-natured and the castle did tend to get a bit stuffy at times.

Ginny had taken to flying late at night after she and Harry broke up, at the beginning of the summer. At first it was because she used the time to clear her head of thoughts of Harry. She had told Hermione that the break up was mutual, but nevertheless, she still held feelings for the raven-haired "Savior of the Wizarding world." Hermione had accepted that, realizing that Ginny's late night flights were the same as when she was fed up with Ron and buried herself in a book. But over time the flights became shorter, and Ginny told Hermione that she just enjoyed the feeling of the wind against her skin and through her hair. It felt freeing, as though all her thoughts and troubles were blown away with the wind. Hermione understood that, and so they had a pact. Ginny was allowed to fly past curfew, and use Hermione's window to enter the castle again and Hermione wouldn't say anything to the professors, so long as Ginny always came back by midnight. Ginny accepted this and had never once broken the rule.

Hermione realized she was staring and decided to clear her throat. Ginny, who was almost to the door, turned and even though it was pitch black, Hermione could just make out a smile on her face.

"Hey, you." Ginny walked towards the bed, cloak in one hand, broom in the other. "I didn't wake you did I? I'm so sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Gin, you didn't wake me at all. I was still….going over my thoughts from earlier this afternoon."

Ginny nodded. "Did you decide what to do with my pig-headed brother? If it's anything violent I'll gladly help!"

Hermione chuckled. "No, Gin, it's nothing violent." Hermione sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Opening them again and looking Ginny straight in the eye, she said, "I've decided to break-up with him."

Ginny looked down, mixed emotions swirling through her. On the one hand this was her best friend, and she didn't want her friend to be in a relationship where she wasn't happy. On the other, this was her brother, and there was a certain amount of familial dignity and camaraderie that they shared. In the end though, she knew it was only Hermione's decision alone. She lifted her head and nodded.

"If you think it's for the best, then that's what you should do. I promise I won't be swayed one way or the other by your decision. You'll still be my friend."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She had briefly thought about what would happen with her friendship with the youngest Weasley if she ever broke up with Ron. She had assumed things would become strained, and even worried a bit about losing her only girl friend. But now she could see this was not the case, and she smiled. Reaching out to touch Ginny's arm, her lips formed a small smile.

"Thanks, Ginny. I guess I didn't fully admit it to myself, but I was worried about losing you, if anything happened between me and Ron."

Ginny chuckled, quietly. "Oh, Hermione! I was worried about losing you when Harry and I broke up. I figured as his best girl friend, you would have my balls for adding more strain on him, with everything that's going on with You-Know-Who and all."

Hermione chuckled. "I will admit I was worried about the toll the break-up was going to have on him, but then he explained his reasoning behind it. I'm glad that he understood that you would be in danger as well, if you went out with him while he tried to kill Voldemort."

Ginny nodded grimly. "I wouldn't want to put Harry in any more danger that he's already going to be in."

They stayed silent for a while, thinking about the battle ahead. Finally Ginny broke them out of their reverie.

"I need to get some sleep. I've got double Potions in the morning with the Slytherins. Snape's going to be especially nasty." She smirked and began to head towards the door. "Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione watched as Ginny's silhouette slowly faded into the darkness.

"Good night Ginny." And with that she turned over to fall into an untroubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She hoped out of bed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down at the table, she was so immersed in her cornflakes that she didn't notice Ron, Ginny and Harry all sit down next to her.

Harry was the first to speak. "Hey Hermione, you ok?"

Hermione jerked out of her thoughts and smiled slightly at him. "Yeah, yeah I think I'm ok." She glanced at Ron who looked bashful and defeated. He wouldn't make direct eye contact with her, and merely mumbled a greeting.

"'ullo Hermione."

"Good morning, Ron." She said the words a tad more cheerfully than she felt. She knew she needed to end things with the red-head soon, but she couldn't bring herself to do it at breakfast. She tried to look him in the eye. "Do you want to go for a walk later?"

Ron perked up a bit. "Sure. After Herbology?"

Hermione kept her face neutral. "Sure. I'll meet you outside the greenhouses." She finished her cereal and left. Ron's face fell a bit, and Ginny, who had remained silent through the entire thing, noticed the immediate change in her brother's demeanor. She knew what was about to happen. As she watched Ron walk to class, she felt bad for him. She knew what it was like to have someone you love more than anything, realize they weren't in love with you anymore. She finished her breakfast and hurried off to Potions.

Hermione was walking down to the greenhouses for Herbology. This class was one she was always early for, as she was taking an advanced NEWTS course in it. However, there weren't that many students in it. In fact, it was only Neville and her, that Professor Sprout had accepted into the NEWT level. She greeted Neville as she grabbed her apron and gloves.

"Hey Nev. How are you doing?"

Neville was grabbing a pair of earmuffs from the back cupboard, and turned around to smile.

"Hello Hermione. Early again I see. Here to check on your Dragon-Snout Lillies?"

Hermione smiled as she pulled out a small tray of pots, all with what seemed like miniature dragons in them. In reality, they were a row of lilies that breathed fire on anyone who got near them, except for the person who planted them, and anyone their planter told them to not burn.

"Yeah, I've grown quite fond of them. They're so pretty. Deadly, but pretty. Madam Pomfrey said that she wanted some of the leaves after they matured to make burn potions with. They should be done in a few weeks."

Neville smiled, putting on the earmuffs. "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey has had me growing mandrakes like crazy. I think she's try to stock up for when…." He trailed off.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Their seventh year at Hogwarts had taken a necessary but albeit, morbid turn. The teachers had stopped teaching theoretical lessons and started teaching the students anything that might give them the advantage in a fight. Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potion had become especially hard, even at the regular level. Hermione was taking all NEWT level classes, as were a few other students. Neville was only taking NEWT level herbology, and Harry and Ron were taking NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts and NEWT level Transfiguration. Even Ginny was taking some advanced classes, joining Hermione in NEWT level Charms and NEWT level History of Magic, as well as DADA and Transfiguration. Hermione shook herself out of her own mind.

"Cheer up Neville. Think about how handy an army of howling Mandrake babies will be!" She smiled gently.

Neville smiled in return. "Yeah, thanks Hermione." They both went back to tending their plants in silence.

After Herbology Hermione bid Neville goodbye, and anxiously waited outside the green house for Ron to show up.

At a little after 3pm, Ron appeared, school bag over his shoulder. He cautiously approached Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione"

Hermione put away her gloves and turned to face him.

"Hello Ron" She looked at him a little nervously. "How was your class?"

"It seems like it was better than what's about to happen. I'm not going to like this am I?" He looked crestfallen. It took everything Hermione had to keep from breaking down. She sniffed a bit, and squared her shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.

"Ron, I think we need to talk." She turned and sat down on one of the Herbology benches, hugging herself. Ron sat down beside her, not really knowing what to do. She started to cry.

"R-Ron, t-t-this isn't w-working."

Ron looked at her, tears shining in his eyes. Hermione sniffed and hung her head. "You d-don't love me a-anymore."

"Hermione! That's not true!"

She whipped her head up to look at him, hurt and anger shining in her eyes. "Oh really? Then why c-can't you ke-keep your hand or e-eyes to yourself?"

Ron shut his mouth and looked away. He knew she was right. He wasn't the best choice for a boyfriend. But he still didn't understand why they couldn't try to work things out. He loved her….or at least that's what he thought.

"Hermione, I…I know I haven't been the best boyfriend bu-but I can change! I swear it!" He was on his knees down in front of her now. Hermione looked at him in a mixture of sadness, disgust, anger and pity. She stood and angrily moved away from him.

"No you can't. You haven't changed in the past six months we've been together. Sure you were ok at first but about two months in you developed a wandering eye. I always hoped that you might grow up enough to realize your mistakes but you still haven't." She was starting to raise her voice. Ron looked saddened and slightly angry. He took an threatening step towards her.

"I'm sorry Hermione…I thought what we had going was a good thing. I thought we were just having fun. I didn't know you were expecting the entire relationship/tied-down-forever thing." His eyes blazed, but Hermione stood her ground.

"I DIDN'T. But what I did expect was that you would at least be faithful to me. You've made a fool out of me, Ronald Weasley." She bit off his name at the end, hoping to make that the final statement. But Ron's mouth got the better of him.

"Excuse me. But I think you made the fool out of me. You're too buried in your books to give a guy the proper attention he needs! Stop thinking about yourself all the time!" He was red and shaking, standing right in her face. The argument had gotten so loud that Neville, who was in a green house a few rows down had come out to see what was going on.

"Hey guys, is everything, ok? You're going to wake the mandrakes if you don't tone it down a bit."

Ron turned to snap at him, but Hermione wasn't the smartest witch in Hogwarts for nothing. She beat him to the response.

"We're fine. Just had a slight disagreement. Thanks, Nev."

Neville nodded. "We'll I'd better be going. Hannah's waiting on me. Take it easy, yeah?" And without another word he turned on his heel and was gone. Ron was still glaring and Hermione looked stressed. She backed away from him slightly and started to grab her things.

"You're too emotional right now. I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'm so sorry, Ron. We're over" She turned and ran out of the greenhouse, leaving a furious Ron in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table and immediately noticed the absence of a certain bushy haired bookworm. Ginny looked at Harry, who just shook his head and then to Ron, who looked like he was trying to blow up his steak with his eyes. She instantly knew what had happened, but kept her mouth shut. She was about halfway done with dessert when a large crash startled her and she saw Harry grabbing Ron by the cuff of his robes and leading him out of the Great Hall. She didn't even wait to finish her meal, and immediately got up to go find Hermione.

Hermione was exactly where Ginny though she would be, in the library. She found her buried underneath about twenty Arithmancy books. Hermione was so focused on reading she didn't even notice Ginny come up behind her. Ginny laid a hand on her shoulder, causing the young witch to startle.

"Ginny! I didn't even hear you come in!" she hissed, in a quiet tone.

"Ginny smirked. "Isn't that the idea?" She sobered up a bit. "I take it you and my brother aren't together anymore, what with his outburst at lunch and your absence?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with fear in her eyes. She knew that Ginny had stated that they would always be friends, but she wasn't sure how well that would work out. What she saw in Ginny's eyes quelled that fear. Friendship, acceptance and…she thought she saw love. That was the one emotion that caught her off guard. She hadn't expected anyone to love her after Ron. She couldn't help it, and she broke down right there.

Ginny immediately rushed to her side. She wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and held her as she cried. She hadn't expected Hermione to be quite so broken up after the ordeal. Hermione was always very in control of her emotions. But now suddenly, Ginny was faced with a lap full of Hermione, sobbing into her skirt. She did the best she could, stroking Hermione's hair and rubbing small circles on her back. After a while Hermione stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Hermione looked down at Ginny's lap. "Oh! I've completely ruined your skirt. I'm such a-"

Ginny silenced her with a look. She brushed Hermione's hair back behind her ear and tightly grasped her hand. "I'm fine, Herm. Why don't we get you back up to the tower, yeah?" Hermione nodded as she allowed her best friend to lead her back to the girls' dormitories.

They reached the top of the stairs and Hermione turned to face Ginny.

"Thanks so much for all of your help today. I'd probably be asleep in the library if you hadn't come to get me." She smiled at the sixth-year. Pulling her into a tight embrace, she sighed with happiness as she felt the embrace being returned with just as much warmth. It was comforting to know she still had a best friend, through all the turmoil that had gone on today.

"I'll always be here, Hermione." Ginny turned and went back down to the girls dorms. Hermione was left alone to her musings. Despite saying that she was feeling better, the truth was that Hermione was worried about her relationship with Harry. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him, because their classes kept them apart. She still had an hour until History of Magic, which luckily was one of the classes they shared, so she set herself to reviewing the notes for the exam tonight.

History of Magic was uneventful and Hermione was grateful to see Harry had decided to attend. They took their tests in silence and afterwards Hermione rushed to catch Harry in the hall, before he went to Quidditch practice.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!"

Harry turned at the sound of his best female friend's voice and smiled.

"Hermione! How are you?"

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as she caught up to him. He was smiling, that was a good sign.

"I'm doing ok. Do you- do you mind if I ask how Ron is doing?"

Harry frowned slightly at this. "He's doing as well as can be expected."

Hermione immediately felt bad. She hadn't meant to tear everyone apart with her break-up with Ron, which is exactly what she seemed to be doing. She started to walk away, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't mean that as a negative comment towards you, Hermione! I just meant, it's only been a few days."

Hermione turned a put on a small smile for Harry. "So you don't hate me?"

Harry's eyes warmed and he smiled again. "No, I could never hate you. You're like my other sister." Hermione started laughing at this.

"Other sister? Who's your first one?"

"Well the Weasley's did kind of adopt me after everything I've put their family through."

Hermione grinned. "So things are still going well between you and Ginny then? No more hard feelings between the too of you?"

"Nope, we're doing just fine. I think it's better that I'm single right now anyway, what with a crazed madman on the loose, trying to kill me." Harry's face sunk a bit. "I just don't want to put anyone else in harm's way. It's bad enough that you and Ron are planning on tagging along in a few weeks."

Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Harry had been secretly (or so he thought) planning to leave a few weeks into the term so that he didn't bring a large amount of danger to the rest of the student population. Hermione and Ron had been plotting in secret to go with him when he left. They knew he probably wouldn't let them tag along willingly. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked back towards the castle.

"You know Ron and I wouldn't allow you to go off to fight the worst Dark wizard of all time on your own." She smiled and looped her arm through his, so she could readjust her book satchel. Harry smiled at her as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

Dinner was uneventful, with Hermione and Ginny sitting together, and Ron and Harry sitting opposite them. Ron seemed to be doing a bit better, although his attempts at conversation with Hermione were always strained. Hermione merely put on a small smile to try and make him feel better, keep the subject away from anything touchy, and mainly talking about how focused she was on learning a new Transfiguration technique in class. Ginny sat, listening to Hermione's every word, as she was planning on taking NEWT level Transfiguration after the war, when school started up again. Harry, much to his amusement, found himself laughing slightly as his two "sisters" talked about different school subjects and watched as Ron's eyes glazed over. He was happy that the red head was starting to move on. Ron had told him the night before that he had a potential date with Lavender Brown, and although he wouldn't tell Hermione (it was WAY too soon for that) he knew that Lavender was someone who would give Ron the attention he needed.

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny retired to the library to work on homework, with Ron and Harry bidding them good-bye and going up to the common room to play some more wizards chess, before Ron's date with Lavender.

Hermione was concentrating intensely on a specific wand movement, when Ginny came back with an armful of books, that Hermione had sent her to get from different sections of the library. Her hair was loosely tied back and the collar of her shirt was slightly unbuttoned, her sleeves rolled all the way up to her elbows. Ginny stood and watched for a moment as Hermione focused on a book and, with a few quick movements, transformed the book into a barricade between her and Ginny. Ginny smiled and clapped softly, with approval. Hermione blushed.

"It's nothing really. Just some defensive transfiguration spells. You never know when them might come in handy."

Ginny smiled and, after Hermione had transformed the book back, set her books down on the table.

"Nonsense, Hermione! That was really good. It's going to be handy, to know how to change things into essential equipment and supplies, for the coming battle." She pulled out her wand. "Care to show me how you did it? I've been practicing and I think I'm getting better with my non-verbal wand work."

Hermione smiled and began to take Ginny through the long and complicated wand work and hand motions. They stayed in the library until Madam Pince finally ushered them out, but Ginny had made a lot of progress. They chatted warmly as the went up to the common room.

"That was so much fun, Hermione! I can't remember the last time I enjoyed learning new spells and techniques so much."

Hermione blushed under the praise from her best friend. The entered through the portrait hole, and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, a look of shock and mild disgust on her face. Ginny turned away, with a slight gasp.

There, on one of the couches in the common room, were Ron and Lavender. Ron had his hand up Lavender's shirt, and Lavender looked like she was trying to suck Ron's soul out, as she snaked a hand down his chest, working to get his pants undone. Hermione was too shocked for words, and quickly dashed up the stairs to her room. Ginny cleared her throat in the most loud, obnoxious way possible. The two sprang apart as though they were two magnets that repelled each other, and Ron jumped up.

"G-ginny! What are you doing here? I thought you and Hermione were in the library for the rest of the night." He hadn't even remembered that his pants were halfway undone.

"Unlike you, _Ronald _I do tend to use my brain to think things through." She averted her eyes again. "Ugh! Make yourself presentable. I'm your sister! I don't need images like that in my head."

Ron turned scarlet and he abruptly turned around to fix his pants. Lavender, who had been straightening out her shirt, glared at Ginny.

"You know, we have a right to do what we please. We're two consenting adults, and my little Won-Won just wanted to have some fun!"

Ginny snorted at the use of Ron's pet name, and then turned to Lavender. She wasn't a Weasley for nothing, and her temper, fueled by anger at Ron for his hurting Hermione yet again, got the better of her.

"Lavender, don't you have a brain to find? I thought I saw it bouncing down the hall, looking for you earlier. Can't you at least keep your disgusting hands to yourself when you're in public?" She glared at the blond. Lavender, who's mind seemed a bit hazy still, only stared at her with narrowed eyes. Ron, still red as a beet, simply looked confused.

"Ginny, I don't know what's wrong. Hermione and I broke up. SHE'S the one who broke up with ME! Not the other way around. I don't know why she's taking this so hard. She didn't expect me to stay single forever did she?"

Ginny scoffed at her brother. Walking up to him, she looked him straight in the eye. "Of course she didn't, you dolt. But I don't think she expected for you to go out and throw yourself at the first bimbo who let you get into her pants either." And she stormed off to the staircase that led to the Head Girl's room, leaving Ron and Lavender alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was sitting on her bed sobbing, holding a pillow to her chest, when Ginny came in.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny softly approached the bed. "You want to talk?"

Hermione's sobs quieted a bit. "I-I don't know w-w-what happened down there. I'm so sorry, Ginny." She started to shake as the tears overwhelmed her again. Ginny was beside her in an instant, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, as she sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Hey, now. It's not your fault." Ginny wrapped her arms around the brunette and felt her curl up into her embrace. Ginny started to stroke her hair. "Ron is just a wanker. I know I learned it early on, because I lived with him for all of my life. I guess I just forget how long it takes for other people to realize the same thing." She smiled slightly, as she felt Hermione slightly shake against her with laughter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked up at the younger girl with shining eyes. "I just didn't expect him to move on so quickly, you know?"

Ginny brushed some of Hermione's hair back behind her ear as she smiled. "I know. But you know Ron. He only thinks with one head."

Hermione gasped in mock horror at Ginny's bluntness. "Ginerva Weasley!" Ginny chuckled as Hermione sat up straight. She had a smile on her face that Ginny hadn't seen in a long time. She was looking better, and Ginny was glad she could help.

"I have a right to ridicule my brother, whenever I can, using whatever means I can find." she stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione smiled, and laid back down, putting her head in Ginny's lap, and closing her eyes as her friend stroked her hair. She enjoyed the sensation of feeling like someone cared for her. She hadn't felt that in a long time. After a few moments she was asleep.

Ginny smiled down at Hermione as she fell asleep in her lap. She had really come to care for the brunette over the summer while she stayed at the Weasley's, and at Hogwarts. Ginny was always going to be one of the guys to everyone because she played Quidditch so well, and she didn't realize how much she had missed some female companionship until Hermione had started to open up to her and take her under her wing. Hermione had noticed that not only was Ginny a good athlete, but she was pretty smart in the book department too. Unlike her brother, Ginny had a thirst for learning, only rivaled by Hermione's, and while she was nowhere near the bookworm Hermione was, she could often be found sitting in a quiet place somewhere reading a book, when she wasn't out on the Quidditch field. This had led Hermione to befriend the fiery red-head, and the two had become quite close. Hermione realized that Ginny wanted to fight along side them as much as anyone else, and had taken to helping Ginny learn as much self defense and offensive wandwork and spells that she could. Ginny appreciated this, and the two had formed an inseparable bond.

Ginny was torn out of her musings by the movement of Hermione on her lap. Ginny moved her hand to let Hermione sit up, and she glanced at the clock on Hermione's bedstead. It was close to 11 and Ginny felt like getting some flying in. She waited as the older witch sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, goodness Ginny! What time is it! I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. This is the second time today I've used you as a pillow!" Hermione wrung her hands as she got out of bed and straightened herself. Ginny merely chuckled.

"Hermione! It's fine, stop worrying! I am glad you woke up though, I felt like getting some flying in before curfew." Her eyes shined as she mentioned flying. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's love of the sport of Quidditch and everything it entailed. She nodded.

"Go ahead, Gin. It's fine. My window will be open as usual."

Ginny smiled and as she got up Hermione noticed that her broom was already by the bed. "Already anticipating a late night flight?" She gestured towards the broom. Ginny blushed.

"I brought my broom up earlier because I knew I wanted to fly tonight. I left it in your broom closet after I finished up classes for today, and then met you downstairs for dinner. I-I hope you don't mind."

Hermione watched with kind eyes as Ginny blushed, the famous Weasley blush. She smiled and placed a hand on Ginny's cheek. "I don't mind at all. I gave you the password for a reason. Sometimes gir- women just need to be with their own."

Ginny brightened at the fact that Hermione called her a woman. She had always felt like the younger tag-along in the group, but now she really felt like she belonged. She placed a hand over Hermione's and nuzzled her cheek gently into her hand, and then promptly got up to grab her flying gear. She turned to face Hermione.

"Do you mind if I change in here? It's quicker and I already brought my stuff. Plus, I don't have to worry about all the questions as to where I'm going at this time of hour."

Hermione, who was a little flushed from feeling just how soft the younger Weasley's skin was, could only nod as she lost herself in thought.

Ginny quickly stripped and dressed, showing no bashfulness as all of the girls had seen each other naked at some point, and mounted her broom. With a swift kick and a small rush of air she was gone, out into the night, free as a bird.

Hermione cleared the lump that had formed in her throat and quickly got up to go get changed for bed, though her reaction to Ginny's behavior was not lost on her mind. She couldn't possible be starting to feel something for-Absolutely absurd, her rational mind told her. She merely had some stray feelings for Ron that needed to be dealt with and seeing the read hair and freckles on Ginny just reminded her of him. Of that her mind (at least the logical part) was certain. She grabbed a towel and her pajamas and set off for her bathroom. A shower would help clear her mind.

Ginny raced through the air, enjoying the feeling of the wind stinging her face, and the rush in her chest from the speed of her broom. It was at times like this that she felt the most whole, the most sane. Flights like this helped to clear her thoughts, which was definitely NOT the plan she had had for tonight's flight.

Ginny's mind wandered far from her current surroundings, back to a certain brunette's bedroom. She wasn't quite sure what she had felt in there, and she didn't know how to deal with it. It felt almost like she used to when she had seen Harry. The feeling of Hermione's small, warm hand over her own, had her stomach feeling like it was doing a Wronski Feint. She had only ever felt those types of knots with boys before. It was no secret that Ginny had been with one or two guys since she and Harry had broken up, and that she was no longer a virgin. Half of the girls in Gryffindor made fun of her for it, though they had done everything she had and worse. But when Hermione's hand touched her cheek, it felt like tiny sparks had hit her skin. She raised a hand to the spot where Hermione's hand had been. What was going on? She couldn't possible be falling for….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ginny woke up the next morning and cursed as she saw the alarm clock. She was late for Potions. Quickly grabbing her stuff, she raced out the door and down to the dungeons. She made it just as Snape was paring up everyone for the day's lesson. She got paired with Neville.

Ginny smiled at this. Few people realized that Neville could make spectacular potions when he wasn't made to feel nervous. She settled down in her seat and got ready to make the day's potion. She soon found herself wandering into a daydream though, as she sliced the wormroot for the potion. She was still musing over the feelings that had been produced by touching Hermione the previous night. She wondered what was going on, and as she fell deeper and deeper into thought, she became less focused on the potion. Neville had to save their cauldron from blowing up quite a few times through the lesson. Professor Snape wouldn't be happy if he didn't get all of the potions for his stockpile for the upcoming battle. Her absent-mindedness was also noticed by one very keen but quiet observer, with a lighting bolt scar and bright green eyes.

Ginny was packing up her things as Harry started to approach her after class. But before he got there however, Hermione entered the room, and set her stuff down at her station. Ginny, noticing the brunette's arrival quickly glanced up and blushed, rushing even more to pack her things. He looked from Ginny to Hermione and noticed that the brunette also stole glances at Ginny when she wasn't looking. So much so, that she accidentally knocked over a glass vial and it fell to the floor with a smash, startling everyone in the room.

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling unwell today?" Professor Snape sneered over the top of his desk.

Hermione knelt down to clean up the pieces. "N-no Professor."

"Then I would ask that you exercise the same carefulness you usually exhibit, today as well. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione finished cleaning up the pieces as Ginny slipped out the door, without so much as a word. Harry's mind started to work and he stored the information away for use later.

Hermione had a hard time concentrating all throughout potions. She was grateful that her next class, Ancient Runes, didn't require so much forethought and precision. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she tried to process all of the information she had accumulated over the past day.

She had accepted the fact that she had felt something the other night with Ginny. She even accepted the fact that it was another woman she was feeling…whatever it was she was feeling, for. What she couldn't wrap her mind around was why now? She had JUST broken up with Ron and she wasn't looking (or so she thought) to get into another relationship so soon. Merlin's pants, this was _Ron's little sister_ she was thinking about in a more than friendly way. Even if she could acknowledge the fact that it was another girl she was attracted to, it was still wrong because she had just broken up with him. She shoved the thoughts to the back of her head as she focused on her paper she was writing.

After Ancient Runes she ran back up to her room to quickly change before going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since the class had taken a more serious turn, they had started having Wizard Duels every class, pairing up the lesser experienced students with members of the, now thriving, DA. All around the room there were large bubbles each containing two students who were red faced with concentration, each trying to gain the tactical advantage against their partner.

Hermione arrived, dressed in a black muggle karate gi, with a white t-shirt on underneath. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. When she entered the class Professor McGonagall smiled at her.

"Glad you could make it, Ms. Granger. You'll be paired with Ms. Weasley today." McGonagall pointed to where Ginny was standing in a bubble, absently flicking her wand in complex movements, practicing different jinxes and counter-jinxes. Hermione nodded and swallowed thickly. Curses! Ginny must have skipped her free period today to get extra Defense practice in. She wasn't sure if she knew exactly what was going on with her feelings around Ginny and being confined to such a small space with the red-head might prove to be more than she could handle. But she wasn't the best in her year for nothing, and she never let a challenge get the better of her. She nodded at Professor McGonagall and lifted her chin, walking over to the bubble that held Ginny Weasley.

Ginny looked up to see Hermione approaching her. She instantly noticed how proper she looked, barefoot and completely at ease in her muggle attire. Ginny cleared her throat and shook out her wand hand. Now was not the time to freeze up. Especially because you were thinking less than pure thoughts about your dueling partner.

"Hermione" Ginny greeted her by raising her wand in front of her face, looking her straight in the eye.

"Ginny, it's always a pleasure." Hermione raised her wand in much the same fashion. "Shall we?"

At this Ginny grinned. "Let's"

Hermione barely had time to bow before the first volley of jinxes flew past her. Making a quick slashing motion with her wand she wordlessly countered the first Tripping Jinx Ginny sent her way. Seconds afterwards she sent a Leg-Locker curse at the youngest Weasley.

Ginny, who had been practicing her non-verbal spells, brought her wand down in front of her legs, blocking the curse, before snapping it up and casting _Serpensortia_ at Hermione. Hermione was ready for this though, as she twirled her wrist, releasing a circular flame that engulfed the snake coming straight at her. She hadn't counted on the ashes in the air though, as, through the smoke, Ginny appeared, sending a parade of lighting bolts down on top of her.

Hermione raised her wand, casting a Shield charm before moving out of the way and spinning around to send a jet of red light sailing just past Ginny's ear. Ginny swerved to the side, and the jinx, which was so powerful it broke through the barrier, hit the stone column, shattering a chunk of it. At the sound of actual damage the rest of the groups stopped dueling, and watched as the two young witches moved around the room, countering and the casting curses at one another. Their bubble expanded as the curses become more intricate and complex. Both girls were panting with the effort it took to keep concentrating on each other's moves. Hermione's hair had come slightly loose and Ginny momentarily noticed that the brunette looked amazing with just a tendril of hair falling down the side of her cheek, a look of complete concentration on her face. The look cost her though as she felt a Shocking Jinx graze her arm. Wincing, she whirled away and cast a second Tripping Jinx at Hermione. Hermione tripped, but rolled into it, coming back up behind a piece of the column that had fallen. Taking momentary cover, she popped out and quickly saw that Ginny was near a tapestry.

"DIFFENDO!" She roared, and the tapestry fell from it's hangings. Before Ginny could tell what was going on the tapestry fell on top of her. Hermione twirled her wand and Ginny was trapped, the tapestry winding tighter and tighter around her. Ginny knew that struggling would only make the spell worse, and so she took a moment to relax, focusing only on getting her wand free. She knew that she needed to do magic, in order to get out of the spell's effects, but couldn't do anything with her wand trapped. While she could do non-verbal magic, she wasn't as skilled in wandless spells and jinxes. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and the tapestry fell away. The class gasped as Ginny stepped out and cast a final spell at Hermione.

_"Impedimentia!" _Hermione blocked the final spell, having just enough time to recover from what she had just seen. Ginny had just done wandless, non-verbal magic.

Professor McGonagall stepped in and took down their bubble, smiling at both of them proudly.

'Very good, girls! You two complement each other well. Your skills are quite even, which makes for good partners, and you are able to read each other, as it would seem from the pace of your duel. However you don't give enough away to let the enemy know. I would gather that you both know so much about each other because you are such good friends. Wonderful duel! 100 points to Gryffindor, for each of you" She turned back to the rest of the class. "Enough gawking, get back to your practice."

Hermione was panting as she re-tied her hair and straightened the belt on her gi. Ginny adjusted her lightweight pants, and strapped her wand to her wand holder, on the inside of her arm. She touched the spot on her arm where the shocking jinx had caught her.

"That was a bloody good duel, Hermione."

Hermione rushed to her side, strapping her wand to her arm as she went.

"Are you ok? I saw you get hit with that shocking jinx…..I wasn't….You know I didn't mean…." she trailed off, reaching out to touch Ginny's arm.

Ginny steeled herself for the touch, which she knew was going to be soft and gentle. She glanced nervously at Hermione. "I'm fine, you didn't do any harm at all. I've had worse from my brothers." She closed her eyes as Hermione's feather light touches grazed her arm. She instantly felt her heart begin to race and she knew any minute her cheeks would turn that famous Weasley Red. She backed away, out of Hermione's gentle caress.

"I should go get ready for another duel."

Hermione looked a bit saddened that Ginny had backed away. She had wanted nothing more than to embrace the younger witch, as soon as she saw her curse strike Ginny. Mistaking Ginny's reluctance to let her touch her arm as something akin to disgust, the older witch nodded and backed away.

'Me too." The hurt was clear in her tone, and Ginny instantly knew that she had made a mistake. But she couldn't afford to let her guard down around Herimone. Not not, not here in front of all these people. What would they think?

"I'll catch up to you tonight at dinner, yeah?" She said it in the most cheery way possible.

Hermione allowed herself a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, see you then." And she turned on her heel and walked towards another dueling bubble.

The rest of the class passed without incident, but both witches knew that something needed to happen soon, merely for their own sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

During dinner everyone at Gryffindor table wanted to congratulate Ginny on her use of magic in the duel during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luna sat beside her chatting softly, asking tons of questions.

"So how did it feel when you did the spell?"

Ginny put her fork down and appeared to be deep in thought for a moment.

"I-I don't know really. It was like a warmth spread all throughout me and I just felt my magical core reaching every part of me. I felt really connected to my inner self, you know?" Luna nodded gently.

"I've never experienced it but I can take a guess. It sounds like it could be a very powerful tool, if used correctly."

Ginny frowned at the thought. She had never really thought of herself as powerful before. She didn't know how much she liked that, but was drawn out of her thoughts as Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at the table.

"Hello Luna, Ginny." Harry greeted them warmly. "Hey Gin, I heard about your duel today. Should I be watching my back?" He smirked at the young Gryffindor.

Ginny lightly punched him in the arm. "I think it's more Hermione you need to worry about. She brought down part of the school with her!"

Hermione cringed and then looked a bit indignant. "How was I supposed to know that the jinx was strong enough to pass through the security bubble? I miscalculated the angle, that's all." Ginny smiled and laid a hand on her arm.

"It's quite alright Hermione. I know you weren't actually trying to kill me." She smirked and popped a piece of chicken into her mouth. Hermione glared at her, but the glare soon turned to a stare of longing as she felt the hand Ginny placed on her arm. Realizing she was staring, she shook her head.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the library. I need to brush up on some Charms for the test tomorrow." She stood and exited the Great Hall quickly, leaving a very confused Ron, an amused Harry, and a fidgety Ginny behind.

Harry looked at Ginny and observed the way she reacted. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the two witches figured it out. He just hoped it would be soon, for both of their sakes.

Ron saddened a bit at her exit, but Harry noticed and invited Ron out to the Quidditch pitch.

"C'mon Ron, we can take on your little sister. She if she's got what it takes to be Gryffindor's Captain next year, after I'm gone." He stood up, offering his hand to Ginny. She took it, smirking.

"I think I'll be just fine, thank you very much," said Ginny, as she strode towards the door. She turned as she reached the archway. "Coming, dear brother?"

Ron grumbled good-naturedly and rose from his seat. "Alright, but just so long as Harry's on my team. I don't need both of you ganging up on me." He was met by the sound of laughter. Luna stood up with him.

"I think I'll join you. I haven't been able to bring out my roaring Gryffindor hat in a while." She smiled, and produced the hat from under the table.

Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Where do you keep that thing? You always pull it out a the most random of times, Luna." Luna just smiled dreamily.

"Oh, you never know when you might need it."

Ron chuckled as he and Luna left the Great Hall to meet the others.

They caught up with Harry and Ginny quickly. Luna went up to the stands and sat down, placing her lion hat on her head. Ron, Ginny and Harry were already grabbing brooms from the broom shed, and Ron quickly went to do the same. He noticed that Ginny pulled out a Nimbus 2000, instead of her Cleansweep 5.

"Hey Gin, where's your broom?" he asked, as they all mounted and took off.

"Oh," Ginny faltered a bit. "I-it's in Hermione's room. She lets me keep it there, so it doesn't get stolen or overused out here." She wanted to mask the fact that since Harry and she had broken up, she had been going on late night flights. She knew her brother wouldn't approve. Ron seemed to accept this answer and they all continued out to the pitch.

As Ron and Ginny kicked off, Harry walked out with his broom, floating a small box in front of him.

"Are you guys ready!" He yelled at the two distant figures in the air.

"Yeah, mate"

"Bring it on!"

Harry straddled his broom, levitating just inches off the ground and pointed his wand at the box. The minute the latch was broken a small golden ball unfurled it's wings and zoomed past Harry, out into the night. He smiled, and picked up the Quaffle. He flew over to Luna, in the stands.

"Since I'm on Ron's team, would you do the honors?"

Luna nodded and took the Quaffle from him. "Are you all ready?" She tossed the ball high into the air, over the pitch. "Go for it!"

The three became blurs around the pitch as many things happened at once. Ron dove for the Quaffle, trying to get it before his sister, who was only seconds behind him. Harry shot straight up, high above the pitch, leveling out once he thought he was high enough to get a good view of the snitch. He smirked inwardly. _Now it's just a waiting game_, he though. He took a moment to look below him. Ron had the Quaffle, and Ginny was still right behind him. His face was a mask of concentration as he sped towards Ginny's goal posts. Ginny, realizing that she wasn't completely limited by her Cleansweep this time, pitched forward, dropping down just underneath to ride his current, and make up those few seconds. Catching up with him, she tilted upwards, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands, and caught it midair. Turning sharply she flew, speeding for the other goal posts. Ron, who had lost sight of where Ginny was, was so surprised, that he nearly ran into one of the stadium posts. Harry took this as a sign he should help. Leaning forward, he shot straight at Ginny, hoping to intercept the Chaser, before she reached their goals.

Ginny glanced upwards and noticed a black streak coming towards her. Recognizing it as Harry, she leaned forward, tucking her head in, trying to gain a few extra seconds of speed. Harry swerved in beside her.

"Hello Ginny," Harry smiled. "Fancy meeting you here." He moved to swerve in front of her, but Ginny was ready and pulled up and over him, putting on an extra burst of speed. Racing towards the goals, she pulled to a sudden stop, letting the momentum of her body travel through to the ball, sending to hurling towards the hoops. She cheered as she scored a goal.

"Ha! That's ten points for me, and none for you guys. C'mon, I thought you were this legendary Quidditch player Harry!"

Harry smirked at the taunt. "Maybe I'm just taking it easy on you!" Ginny laughed and gathered the Quaffle to take it back to Luna, allowing her to toss it back up into play. Ron sped up and joined them, hovering in front of Ginny, ready to snatch the ball. This time Ginny got to it first. Harry, seeing a gold streak to his left, veered off, shooting straight towards it. Ron followed Ginny, attempting to get the quaffle back. The game was in full motion, with all of the players in their elements. Luna was watching excitedly from the stands when some movement down along the tree line caught her attention.

A girl was running away from a group of guys, who obviously didn't have the best intentions in mind. Luna rose, and drew her wand, sending red sparks up into the air, the DA's universal sign for trouble. The friends immediately pulled their brooms to a halt and rushed over to Luna.

"What's wrong!" Ron looked scared. "Death Eaters?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't know. I saw someone being chased down by the trees. She looked like she was in trouble."

Harry didn't need to hear another word. He shot off on his broom, towards the trees, with Ron behind him, as Ginny helped Luna on her broom to follow them. What they didn't know was that there was already someone on the way to help the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione was out trimming leaves off of her Dragon-lilies when she heard the scream. She gathered the leaves, shoved them in her bag and rushed towards the door of the greenhouse. Neville, who was working with her, looked up.

"Hermione? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did. Stay here Nev, ok?" She saw the red sparks appear above the Quidditch pitch. "If it's something bad we don't need any extra casualties sooner than we have to have them, yeah?"

Neville nodded. "I think I'll just pack up and head inside." He walked past Hermione to the door, and grabbed her arm and squeezed gently. "You know the sign if you need anything right?"

Hermione smiled. "I know, Nev. Thanks."

Neville nodded again and left Hermione alone. Hermione broke into a full run, following the direction of the screams, pulling her wand as she went.

"Help me! Someone! Help, please!"

As she reached the edge of the forest she saw the girl who was in trouble. There was a circle of Slytherins around her, all taunting her and pushing her around. Hermione was about to intervene when she heard a whooshing sound above her head, and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all landed around her.

"Hermione!" Ginny raced up to her. "Are you ok? That-That wasn't you-"

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "No! It wasn't me. There's a group of Slytherins over by that clearing over there."

Harry nodded. "Stay behind me." He lead the group of five friends deeper into the woods, motioning for them to flank the small group. Sizing them up he figured there were only four of them. The odds were in their favor. Harry looked at each of them. They were all ready to move at a moments notice.

"Hey, you little slut. How about a piece of a real man?" One of the Slytherins was approaching her, stripping off his outer robe. The other two held her in place, while the last one was serving as a lookout. She struggled against them and started to scream until one of them silenced her with his wand. Harry knelt down, drawing his wand, and he watched as the others did the same. Looking at each of them he saw that Ginny and Hermione looked ready, Luna looked determined and Ron looked ok, but was probably nervous.

Harry nodded and rose quickly. The situation escalated in an instant, and several things happened at once. Harry cast a protective bubble around the young woman, as the look-out turned around to face him. He raised his wand, but just a fraction of a second too late, as Ron and Ginny cast stunners his way. Ron's missed, but Ginny's hit it's mark, and the wizard went down.

Luna and Hermione had managed to work their way around to the back of the group and they popped out behind the two wizards restraining the girl. The two wizards turned and drew their wands, their captive forgotten for the moment. The first one glared at Luna.

"Well if it isn't Loony Lovegood." He raised his wand menacingly. "Let's see how sane you are after a round of the Cruciatus curse."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione caught the wizard's wand as it sailed out of his hand. She noticed movement from her left and turned to face the other wizard. She didn't have any time to throw up a shield as he tossed a curse her way, and she closed her eyes ready for the impact.

"_PROTEGO_!" Hermione opened her eyes. Ginny was standing off and to the left, eyes blazing with fury as she held the shield charm in place around Hermione.

"_Confundo_" Luna used the opportunity to confuse the wandless wizard and Hermione tied him up, long thin ropes coming out of the end of her wand. Luna looked to see where everyone else was, and a searing pain caused her to double over. Wordlessly crying out, she sank to the ground. Hermione whipped around and realized that she had forgotten about the other wizard there. She looked around to see him sinking back into the trees. She was about to run after him when suddenly he dropped, as though his legs had been glued together. Running closer she saw Ron, standing there with his wand pointed at the wizard. She nodded to him.

"_Expelliarmus!_ _Accio _wand" Hermione grabbed his wand as it flew into her outstretched palm. She looked at Ron and smiled.

"Thanks, Ron" Ron looked at her, a small smile on his face and he blushed.

"'S'not a problem. Where's Harry?" Luna limped up to them, looking frightened. "Guys, we need to go help Harry and Ginny!" Hermione's blood froze. Ginny was in danger. _Her_ Ginny was in danger. Ron supported Luna as he tried to calm her down.

"Luna, where are they?"

"Over on the other side of the clearing, by the trees. Let's go!" The three raced off to the other edge of the clearing. When they got there, they skidded to a stop. The situation in front of them was a dangerous one.

The Slytherin wizard had the woman against him, one arm around her waist and his wand to her neck.

"If either of you makes a move, she dies."

Harry and Ginny were standing, wands pointed at the young man. Ginny had blood seeping into her sleeve from a nasty gash on her shoulder, and Harry looked like he had broken his arm at some point, as it was hanging, limp by his side. He noticed their arrival with a mere flick of his eye, so as not to give anything away, but merely to say,

_stay where you are_

Hermione nodded, hopeful that the wizard hadn't noticed their arrival. Ron held Luna, and sank to the ground as Luna began to pass out.

"The noble Gryffindors, always coming to someone's rescue." The Slytherin laughed. Hermione slowly moved behind the young man, locking eyes with Ginny. Ginny saw her gaze and merely flicked her eyes. But in that movement, a plan was made. Hermione nodded.

"Harry," Ginny began quietly. "Drop your wand." She began to bring her wand down, as the Slytherin laughed. Harry looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Do it!" Ginny hissed.

Harry, not really seeing a better outcome, dropped his wand, defeated.

"I've beaten the famous Harry Potter" The Slytherin gloated. "Never could let a blood-traitor die, now could you?"

Harry seethed with rage. "Trust me, you'll want to watch your step. I'm not going to take my eyes off of you if anything happens to her."

The Slytherin smiled. "What are you going to do about it? You have no wand."

Ginny's lips curled into a sinister smile. "He might not be able to do something about it….."

"But I can. _Evanesco!" _Hermione savagely whipped her wand towards the nearest tree, sending the young man flying into it. His skull gave a nasty crack as he hit the tree, and he sank to the ground, unmoving. Harry raced to the girl's side, as Ron and Luna hobbled over as fast as they could. Ginny, grabbed her wand and ran to Hermione's side as she cautiously approached the unconscious student. Hermione stopped a few feet from him.

"What should we do?" She reached down to pick up the young man's wand. Ginny glared down at him.

"_Incarcerous,_" she snarled, and thick, black ropes snaked out and bound the young man.

"I'm going to go get McGonagall." Ron set Luna down and began to run back to the castle. Hermione set to collecting the attackers and she bound them all together. Ginny ran to the young girl and helped her to her feet.

"Hey there," Ginny held out a hand to the young woman. "Are you ok?"

The witch slowly rose to her feet and looked at Ginny with wide eyes. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Ginny moved back a bit, to give her some space.

"I-I'm fine…..They….they didn't…." she looked down at her feet. Ginny let out a breath.

"That's good. But I still want you to come with us back to the castle, ok?"

The young girl just nodded, and jumped a little when she heard McGonagall's voice.

"My goodness! What happened here?" She surveyed the scene. Luna on the ground, Harry cradling his arm, Hermione standing near a group of bound students, and Ginny, covered in blood. Then she saw the young girl, standing towards the back of the group.

"Ms. Greengrass, do yo know what happened here?"

"I-They…." she trailed off, dissolving into tears.

"Oh child," McGonagall raced towards her, wrapping an arm around her. "We all need to get back to the castle." She looked at the group of bound students. They were all Slytherins, she noted. Curling her lip a bit, she waved her wand and levitated the group in front of her. She turned to Harry and the others.

"I trust you all can follow me?" The five students nodded, and they all set off, back towards Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ginny was asleep in the hospital wing, thanks in no small part to a Dreamless Sleep potion, when she felt something touch her hand. Waking slightly, she sat up and started to look around. Harry was in the bed to her right, talking with Ron and Neville. She looked to the other side and saw Hermione, asleep in a chair in-between her bed and a young woman's. Ginny recognized the young woman as the girl they had saved in the forest. Remembering the events triggered her memory and she instantly worried about Luna. Ginny had seen her go down under the Cruciatus curse. She tried to sit up, but a searing pain in her shoulder prevented her.

"Ow! Bollocks!" The sound of Ginny's voice woke Hermione, who instantly rushed to her bedside.

"Ginny!" From the bags under her eyes, Ginny could tell that Hermione had not gotten sleep in a while. "Are you ok?" She looked frazzled, her hair was more bushy than normal and Ginny thought she saw tear tracks down her cheeks.

Coughing, Ginny gave Hermione a smile, "Never better mate!" She winced as her ribs contracted painfully. "Oh! Remind me to never do a good deed again!" This seemed to break Hermione out of her state of worry as she smiled slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey says that the cut was very deep and that you might have torn some muscles…." She reached for Ginny's hand. "I was worried about you." She looked down as she entwined her fingers with Ginny's. "You're not supposed to scare me like that."

Ginny could feel the heat rising to her face at Hermiome's touch. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"H-how's Luna?" Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand, as the red-head looked at her longingly, as she turned away.

"She's ok. Madam Pomfrey has her in an isolation ward because she's still a bit sensitive to magic. She should be out in a couple of days." Hermione released the red-head's hand, and she missed the look of longing that passed across Ginny's face. She looked over to the other bed, at the girl they had saved.

"Daphne should be fine soon. She's just staying here until things with her House quiet down."

Ginny glanced at the bed, taking in the young woman lying there.

"So her name is Daphne?"

Hermione nodded. "Daphne Greengrass, she's a seventh year. Apparently she had some…..disagreements with her House about which side she was on." She looked Ginny in the eye.

Ginny understood. Daphne had defected and was on the side of the Light.

"So those guys were trying to…..persuade her to rethink her decision?" Hermione nodded.

"And when she didn't want to, they decided to take matters into their own hands."

"Sounds like she could use some friends right now" Ginny said. Hermione's eyes widened. Harry chuckled from the other side of the room, as Ron walked over to them.

"You want to house a Slytherin in Gryffindor? Are you off your bloody rocker?" His eye were wide with shock.

"Oh come off it Ron!" Harry smiled. "Since when have the five of us ever been known to do anything by the book?"

Hermione and Ginny dissolved into a fit of giggles as Ron's face changed color quicker than anyone had ever seen it before. Not long after however, Madam Pomfrey came and began to usher Hermione and Ron out, muttering something about her patients needing rest, and they could come back later on the next day. Hermione and Ron left, heading back to Gryffindor tower.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny, Harry and, much to her surprise Luna, walking towards her. They sat down, Harry and Luna beside Ron, opposite her, and Ginny right beside her.

Hermione grasped Luna's hand across the table. "It's good to see you up and about so soon."

Luna smiled dreamily, and nodded. "I'm still a bit sensitive to magic cast around me, but I'll be better by next week, Madam Pomfrey said" Hermione released her hand and started to dish some eggs onto her plate. Ginny nodded to Luna and said, through a mouthful of eggs,

"S'goo 'o shee you're ok"

Luna laughed and her eyes twinkled. "I'm glad to see you're ok as well, Ginny. Is the cut healing well?"

Ginny nodded and swallowed. "I'm still really sore, but it's nothing a good couple of Quidditch practices won't fix." Harry looked at Ginny with worried eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for that Gin?" Ron nodded his agreement. Ginny looked slightly put out by their worry.

"Why yes, I am." She said matter-of-factly. "I think all the movement will stretch my muscles out again." She was about to launch into a full fledged rant when she noticed someone behind Ron, and she gasped. Hermione followed her gaze, and Ron, Luna and Harry all turned around to face the student standing behind them.

The girl they had rescued from the Slytherins was standing there, eyes wide and she looked like at any moment she could run away. She looked down at her feet and stammered something. Luna rose and cautiously approached her.

"Hello," she started slowly. "I'm Luna Lovegood, and these are my friends Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron." She reached out to tentatively touch the girl's arm. "Would you like to join us?" Deep blue eyes met startling green and Daphne smiled.

"I-I'd love to."

Luna grinned and scooted down, making room for the young girl to sit beside her. The five friends and one newcomer spent the rest of breakfast chatting about nothing, in order to make Daphne feel at home.

After breakfast Hermione and Harry went to Transfigurations and Luna, Ginny and Ron went off to Charms. Daphne accompanied Luna, and after class, Luna convinced her to come with her to go see Professor McGonagall.

"You don't feel safe going back to Slytherin, do you?" Luna said quietly as they walked. Ron and Ginny had gone to their next classes, while Luna had opted to skip hers to help Daphne become more comfortable.

Daphne shook her head as they walked to the Humpback Witch statue.

"They've taken a turn for the worse. Either the teachers don't realize it, or Slughorn doesn't care, but all of them have the Dark Mark. I don't, and that makes me a target." She looked down at her feet.

Luna looked at her, feeling her heart going out to the young woman. Feeling a sudden urge to protect the woman, she reached out to grab her hand, looking to cheer her up.

"Come on, let's go make sure they can't do this to anyone else." Daphne looked down, feeling the warmth of Luna's hand, and she smiled.

They reached McGonagall's office and stood in front of the Headmistress' desk. McGonagall smiled at them, noting their clasped hands. "Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Greengrass, what can I do for you this morning?"

Luna looked from McGonagall to Daphne, waiting for the girl to speak. When she didn't immediately answer, Luna squeezed her hand, lending support. Daphne blushed a little and looked at Luna. Seeing the courage, determination and, much to her surprise, love, in Luna's eyes, she took a deep breath and faced the Headmistress.

"I'd like to change Houses."

The headmistress blinked, and then got up to grab the book of enrollment. "I take it recent events have lead you to feel unsafe in your house?" At this Daphne nodded, and McGonagall opened the book. "Well that shouldn't be a problem, seeing as you've already been resorted."

Luna's eyes widened a bit and Daphne was so shocked her mouth was slightly open.

"T-to which House?" she asked, slightly taken aback. She grasped Luna's hand tighter.

"Well, it seems you have been resorted into Gryffindor."

Luna allowed a wide smile to grace her features, as she reached to wrap an arm around Daphne. "See, I told you it would all work out."

Daphne was shaking, tears brimming in her eyes as she turned to look at Luna. She instantly crushed Luna in a giant hug.

"Thank you so much for saving me." The two girls stood like that for a moment, before McGonagall cleared her throat. They drew apart reluctantly.

"Is there anything else you two young women needed?" They both shook their heads and without a word exited the Headmistress' office. Once outside though, Daphne pulled Luna aside into a small hallway. Luna looked confused as Daphne clasped both of her hands with her own.

"Luna, um…..there's something I wanted to tell you….."Daphne began to trail off. Luna simply waited, eyes full of caring and concern. Daphne cleared her throat, and looked Luna straight in the eyes.

"Thank you for saving me. I can't ever repay you enough for the pain you had to have gone through to save me." She slowly entwined their fingers again, and squeezed Luna's hands briefly before letting them go and looking away for a moment. "There's…..there's also something else I'd like to confess…." Dark green met swirling blue, and Luna felt her heart race.

"What is it, Daphne?"

"The reason I was being chased…..wasn't just because I didn't have the Dark Mark…" Daphne reached for Luna's hand again, entwining their fingers and rubbing her thumb over the back of Luna's hand. Luna shivered and then tightly squeezed Daphne's hand. She felt a rush of warmth go to her face and she knew she was blushing.

"I take it you, uh, you wouldn't have been interested in what they had been 'offering'?" Luna said, slightly breathless.

She felt really lightheaded. Was Daphne moving closer? She unconsciously licked her lips.

"Not in the slightest." Daphne was so close that Luna could feel her breath on her face. Swallowing, Luna tilted her head down slightly and sighed as her lips met Daphne's. Daphne's lips were smooth as silk, and tasted of salt and honey. Luna reached around and drew Daphne closer to her. Daphne whimpered as Luna kissed her, applying slight pressure before releasing her lips. She looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Wow….." Luna looked surprised and happy. Daphne looked at her with nervous eyes.

"I-I didn't….Are you ok?" She pulled back slightly and started to wring her hands. Luna looked at the worry etched on Daphne's beautiful face, and she instantly felt her heart twinge. Daphne thought she hated her. She pulled Daphne back into a tight embrace.

"I'm perfectly fine. Better than fine actually." She placed a finger under Daphne's chin and tilted her lips up to meet her's again. "I've never been happier."

Daphne smiled, her eyes watery. "Does this mean you'd like for this to continue?"

Luna chuckled, releasing Daphne and grabbing her hand, gently leading her down the hall towards Gryffindor tower.

"I'd very much like for this to continue."

Hermione was exhausted. It was only one week until they were all slated to leave. (Without the approval or knowledge of the staff, however) She had been up all night looking through all of her books, making frantic trips to the library, and scribbling anything useful on scraps of parchment she found around her room. When she came down the stairs to go to breakfast that morning, she saw Harry, sitting in one of the chair His arms were crossed as he stared into the roaring fire. She cautiously approached him.

"Harry?" She touched his shoulder. "Have you been up all night? You should have gotten some sleep."

He laughed. "You're one to talk. I heard you moving around all night. Even Ginny came down at one point, asking what you were doing."

She blushed and then regained her composure. "I'm just trying to make sure that we're as prepared as we can be. We don't know what we're going to run into out there. I don't want anyone else hurt."

Harry looked at her with all seriousness. "I know. I love you all and while I'm still upset that you're coming with me, I know that love is what's going to get us through this." He paused, holding her gaze for a moment. "Certain types of love more than others."

Hermione took a step backwards, slightly uneasy under Harry's intense gaze. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. Harry moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You two need to get over whatever is keeping you guys apart. You shouldn't be afraid to go for what you want, especially in these dark times."

Hermione glared at Harry. "I broke up with Ron for a reason Harry. I thought you knew that. I don't love him anymore, and I do believe he's moved on too." She crossed her arms watching, as amazingly, Harry burst out into laughter.

"Oh Hermione, for the brightest witch of your age, you are either incredibly thick or extremely stubborn. Maybe both!"

Hermione backed away, out of Harry's reach. "What are you talking about?" she gasped out, feeling her head swim. Did he know?

"Hermione, I'm only going to say this once. Love is love, no matter who it's between. I don't have any problem with it, and you shouldn't either. I know what Muggles are like. I grew up with them too, remember? But I'm sure that the Wizarding world isn't like that. You two need to be happy, and from what I've observed over the past few weeks, you both simply want each other." He smiled warmly at her, hoping to reassure her.

Hermione sank into a nearby chair. Harry had figured it out. He knew her darkest secret, and there was nothing she could do to deny it. She held her head in her hands, silently starting to cry, realizing that she wanted this. She wanted to be with Ginny and there wasn't any denying it or rationalizing it away. There wasn't anything she could do, she was inexplicably drawn to the red-head. Her spark, her laughter, her eyes, her smile, her entire being. Harry approached her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shh, Hermione. It'll be ok." Harry rubbed her arm. "I'm glad I finally got through to you. You both were about to drive me bloody bonkers." Hermione sniffed, the crying slowing, and she looked up at him.

"B-both o-of us?" She wiped her tears away. Her heart beat faster as she realized that maybe Ginny felt the same way.

Harry smiled at her. "You need to talk to Ginny, Hermione. I'm only an observant boy who's got a madman trying to kill him." He released her, gathering his things and walking towards the door. "I've got to get to class." As he reached the portrait door, he turned. "If I'm not mistaken, you both have History of Magic tonight with me right?"

Hermione nodded, the lump in her throat not permitting her to speak.

Harry smiled. "I'll make sure you two aren't disturbed after class." And with a swish of his robes he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Hermione. She continued packing the necessary supplies, still mulling the thought over in her head that talking to Harry had produced. Sooner that she expected, it was time for History of Magic. She grabbed her books and headed out the door, heart pounding.

The class was inexplicably boring, and even Hermione wasn't paying attention. They were slated to leave in two days, at midnight. She was putting the finishing touches on her plan to get them out of the castle and away from the grounds without being detected.

Ginny entered the class and sat down next to Harry. Harry caught her eye and winked, looking over towards Hermione. Ginny blushed and looked down at her paper that she was writing. She made up her mind that night to focus on anything other than Hermione. Thoughts of the bookworm had taken over her mind recently and she was trying her hardest to ignore them. Settling in, she pulled out some quills and parchment, and got to work.

Sooner rather than later, the class was over. Hermione rushed to finish the rough draft of an essay she had started half way through class, due to her being focused on the plans for getting out of Hogwarts, rather than an paper which would be due long after they were gone. Maybe, she thought with a shudder, it would never be due.

As everyone packed up to leave, Ginny, Hermione and Harry stayed behind a bit, looking discreetly through all of the parchments in the room, trying to find anything that might be useful to them. Harry looked at the two witches, and slowly moved away from them, quietly slipping out the door, hoping they would use the time alone wisely.

Ginny was sorting through a stack of papers when she thought she saw something they might be able to use.

"Hermione! Harry! Over here!"

Hermione rushed over, and then, when she realized Harry wasn't there, she cursed. _Damn that boy! He couldn't leave well enough alone. _She stopped a few inches behind Ginny and peered over her shoulder.

"What did you find, Gin?"

Ginny jumped a mile in the air. "Merlin, Hermione! Don't scare me like that! You never know what I might do." She glanced around, realizing they were alone. "Where's Harry?" She handed Hermione some parchments.

"He left without saying good-bye"

Ginny cursed, and Hermione blushed.

"Where did that boy get off to? Doesn't he know we need his help?" Hermione smiled a bit.

"I think he thought we could handle it on our own" Hermione said. She noticed it was getting dark and she went to grab her wand.

_"Lumos maxima!" _The room was suddenly filled with an intense glow. She looked back at Ginny, who was smiling.

"I think we can manage." And the two girls happily focused on finding anything useful, awkwardness around each other forgotten for the time being.

The group had been staying up late, listening to the Wizarding radio, learning more and more about the fights. It seemed as though Voldemort was trying to get to the school, and Harry was getting nervous. He realized that his being at Hogwarts put the entire school at risk, and he was ready to leave. Though he would have preferred to leave without anyone, he had accepted the fact that Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and now, much to his dismay Daphne, would be coming with him. It was only two days until they left.

On that note his mind went in a completely different direction. He had noticed the glances and light touches between Luna and Daphne and was quite happy for them. He hadn't known Luna was gay and had heard some nasty rumors about Daphne, but after getting to know the Slytherin, he seemed much more at ease with the two. They complimented each other, Daphne grounding Luna's wild thoughts and Luna, in return, helping Daphne to open her mind. They were perfect together. As, he thought to himself, Ginny and Hermione would be, if they ever got over their stubbornness.

The two witches had stubbornly refused to even acknowledge the fact that both of them were hurting without the other. Hermione threw herself into the plans for getting them out of Hogwarts, and Ginny focused on practicing her spells and exercising, hoping to be of some use in the fight ahead. They rarely saw each other, which Harry noticed was draining on them. Often times Ginny would wander into the common room late at night, and sit in a chair by the fire, listening to the radio and staring at Hermione's door. When it got to be too late, Ginny would head to bed, her shoulders drooped in sadness. It would be at that point that Hermione would usually appear, poking her head out to see who was in the common room. When she never sighted Ginny she would frown and sniffle a bit, running down to grab a meaningless book of the shelf (she had her own copies in her room, of that Harry was certain) and then disappearing back into her room, until breakfast the next morning. He could only watch and wait, hoping that they would figure things out soon, before the both missed their chance.

Ron still had Lavender, and she seemed to make him happy, although Harry had warned Ron not to tell her about any of the plans that the group was making. Ron had reluctantly agreed, only after Harry pointed out that if Ron loved Lavender, he wouldn't want to place her in any danger. So she remained in the dark, not realizing that her boyfriend would be gone for good in only two days.

It was the morning of their leaving, and Hermione woke early. Jumping out of bed, she crept down the steps, to the girl's dorm room to wake Ginny, Luna, and Daphne. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how peaceful they all looked. Daphne was asleep against the headboard of Luna's bed, cradling Luna in her arms, her head resting on top of the blonde's. Luna had both of her arms wrapped around Daphne's waist, and they were covered with a sheet.

She looked past all of the other girls and her eyes landed on Ginny's bed. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a mop of red hair, poking out from underneath the Holyhead Harpies sheet. She walked over carefully, and stood in front of Ginny's bed. Smirking, she ripped the covers off of Ginny. She awoke with a start and glared at the edge of her bed, ready to spit fire with her eyes.

"Oi! What was that for, you bloody wanker?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how cute Ginny looked when she was angry. Her laugh faded a bit as she sobered, remembering the reason why she was there. She woke Luna and Daphne, and they got up to get dressed.

"C'mon," she motioned with her hands. "We need to get going."

Ginny nodded silently and hopped out of bed. She had momentarily forgotten that she was only wearing a shirt, and suddenly she felt very exposed. This fact was not lost on Hermione, who's gaze lingered a bit, as she turned away, giving the red head some privacy.

Ginny quickly dressed, and turned back to face Hermione. She cleared her throat a bit, when Hermione didn't immediately turn around.

"Are you ready to grab some breakfast? We need to get down to the kitchen to stock up, before the house elves take the food to the Great Hall."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She followed Ginny out into the common room, where they were met by Ron and Harry. Luna and Daphne appeared a few minutes later, with Daphne wrapping her arms around Luna. They all started down to the kitchens. Harry had bribed Dobby the other night to let them into the kitchens before breakfast, in order to stock up. Harry had explained to the house-elf that they were leaving on a mission to not only help the wizarding community, but to also help secure better rights and employment for all magical creatures, house-elves included. Dobby, seeing the seriousness of the plan at hand, and still fawning over Harry for freeing him, had readily agreed to allow them access to the kitchens.

After stockpiling as much food as they could fit into Hermione's expandable bag, they made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Here, they stocked up on any armor and charms they thought might give them the advantage over their enemies.

Hermione stuffed a small glass pendant into her bag when an idea hit her.

"Hey guys! I'm going to run to the library! I'll be right back." And she was gone in a flash. Ginny smiled.

"How much do you want to bet that she went to clean out the ENTIRE Restricted Section?" Harry couldn't help it. He laughed.

Sure enough, about 45 minutes later Hermione came in, carrying a bag that, although it was small, she seemed to have a hard time lifting, She dropped it and it landed with a solid thud on the floor.

"Hermione, do you think you got everything you needed?" Luna asked. Daphne smiled at Hermione.

"I would have done exactly the same thing" she said. Hermione smiled at her, eyes sparkling.

"I couldn't leave knowing that some of these books would be destroyed. It was too heartbreaking." Ginny walked up and put an arm around Hermione.

"I'm sure we'll be thanking you later, my dear." Ginny let the words slip before she realized what happened. Starting to turn scarlet, she made to cover her blunder.

"I should go get some brooms from the Quidditch pitch. W-we'll need them to travel." Ginny turned and headed towards the door. Hermione picked up on it however and made to follow her. Ginny rushed out of the room, with Hermione hot on her heels, leaving everyone else behind. Daphne, Luna and Harry smiled at each other, while Ron looked completely lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ginny rushed out to the Quidditch pitch, heading for the broom lockers. She wiped furiously at her eyes. How could she have let her guard down? After weeks of being so careful around Hermione, it was all ruined. Now she had just lost her best friend….she had lost more than that…

Reaching the lockers she turned and cast a locking charm on the door. She didn't want to be disturbed, not now. She was liable to blow something up, and she didn't want it to be a person. Walking over to the wall where the brooms were hung, she slammed her fist against it.

Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't she get these thoughts out of her head? Why was she having them? What did they mean? All of these questions were swirling around in her head and she felt dizzy. Why couldn't she banish them? She was a witch, for gods' sakes! Merlin, she needed to get a hold of herself.

Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes, steadying herself. She could do this. Collecting the Nimbus 2000s, she replaced their empty holders with Cleansweeps. She also grabbed Harry's Firebolt. She knew he would probably try to leave it behind, but would feel horrible if he did. Shrinking them down, she grabbed a bag and stashed them inside, hiding the bag under the bleachers of the Quidditch stands. She looked around the locker room, looking for anything else that might be useful. Seeing nothing, she snatched a Cleansweep and walked out to the stadium.

She _needed_ to fly…now.

Hermione tried to keep up with Ginny, but the young Gryffindor was quicker than she looked, and not only on a broom. The thoughts running through Hermione's head made it hard to concentrate on her footing and she stumbled, almost falling. Cursing, she regained her footing and took off again.

Ginny had slipped, using a term of affection for the brunette. Hermione was almost 100 percent certain that it meant that Ginny felt more than friendship towards her, but, being the bookworm she was, she wanted to make sure. And so she was out here, chasing the Gryffindor Chaser towards the Quidditch pitch. Ginny had quite a solid start on her though, and when Hermione saw Ginny duck inside the locker rooms, her heart fell. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she raced towards the door, slamming into it and trying the lock. It didn't budge. Crying out in frustration she slammed her hand against the locker room door.

"Damnit Ginny!" She cursed under her breath. She whipped out her wand, ready to open the door, when her rational mind started to kick in.

Had she given anything away? Did Ginny slip in the room or had Hermione simply mis-interpreted it? What if Hermione had somehow let her feelings show and she had disgusted Ginny._ That's_ why she was running. Fear coiled in her stomach and she brought a hand to her mouth. Looking up at the sky, she saw Ginny, flying high above the tree tops. Hermione knew that Ginny could probably see her, and she needed to hide. She'd much rather let this pass as a misunderstanding, than lose the friendship of the only person she trusted implicitly. Casting a silent spell, she managed to become invisible, and she slipped into the woods.

Traveling deeper into the woods, she angrily swiped at the tears spilling down her cheeks. What was she going to do? She may have just revealed to the one person she loved more in the world what her feelings were. And she'd chased her away. Sitting down on a tree stump, she hugged her knees to her chest, keeping her wand strapped to the inside of her arm. She needed to collect her thoughts. Nothing good ever came of not being organized. Yes, slip into your mind. Hermione knew that logic could help ease the hurt. Sitting up, she had an idea. She was in the Forbbiden Forest! There had to be plenty of plants that could act as remedies and antidotes to poison. The wheels turning in her head, she set off, conjuring a small bag to collect plants with, and set about gathering more supplies for when they left that night.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Luna and Daphne were all sitting in the common room. Everyone in the group had opted to not go to their classes today because they were leaving that night. Harry and Ron were sitting in the armchairs by the fire, while Luna was relaxing on some pillows on the floor, supporting Daphne, as the brunette had her head in Luna's lap. She was lazily drawing circles on Luna's leg. Ron looked confused and held his head in his hands. After a bit he looked at Harry.

"Girls are bloody bonkers, eh? What was up with Gin just taking off like that? And why did Hermione run after her?" He smiled a bit, thinking there was some humor to the situation. Harry lifted his eyes to meet Ron's and held a stony expression.

"You really are completely oblivious, aren't you?" Ron opened and closed his mouth bit and then looked away. He didn't know what was going on, but he was upset that obviously Harry knew, and that he had been left out. He eventually got up and walked to the boy's dormitory, deciding he wanted some space to himself for a bit. Harry sighed and looked at Luna and Daphne.

"What do we do?"

Luna looked at Harry. "We can't do anything. We have to wait until them come to their senses." Daphne sat up, lacing her fingers with her girlfriend's.

"Luna's right. They'll realize how they feel about each other, sooner or later." She leaned in and sweetly kissed Luna. "I know I did. Although, I've never been one to run from my feelings." Luna smiled and brought Daphne's hand up to kiss the back of it. Harry smiled at the two. He looked out the window and saw the sun was at it's peak. The would be leaving in about 12 hours, and there was still plenty to do. He stood and held out his hands to the other two.

"C'mon, we've still got a lot of packing to do." The girls rose, and the three of them set off to the main part of the castle. They proceeded to bounce from class to class as the students changed classes for the day, gathering supplies they knew they would need. Harry went to the greenhouses and met up with Neville.

"Hey Neville, you still ok with me grabbing some of the plants?" Neville, who was potting more Mandrakes, stuffed the last one in the dirt, and pulled off his earmuffs.

"Hello Harry!" He walked over and tightly grasped Harry's hand. "I've got something even better for you." He motioned for Harry to follow him to the back of the green house. He grabbed three large planters off of the back and placed them on the tables. Pulling off the lids, Harry gasped in shock.

Neville must have known what they were going to do, and had planted dozens of plants, from mandrakes, to dittany, and even some baby Devil's Snares. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Never should anyone doubt that you belong in Gryffindor, Nev. You don't know how much this means to me."

Neville grinned and then a held up his hand. '"Hold up a moment, Harry!" He raced back to the back and grabbed one more planter, this one covered with a sheet. Holding in out gently, he motioned for Harry to take it. Harry gingerly accepted the planter, and nearly dropped it when he felt how hot it was.

"Neville, what the bloody hell is in this?" Harry went to lift up the sheet, but Neville stopped him.

"Don't!" He held the sheet in place. "Those are Hermione's Dragon-Snout Lillies. They-they don't like seeing anyone other than the person who planted them. You'll get burned mighty quick, mate." Harry looked nervous as he shrunk the other planters and placed them in a crate. He saved the Dragon-Snout Lillies for last, shrinking them and placing them on top. Cautiously he lifted the box and started to head back up to the castle. He turned at the last minute.

"Thanks Neville. You know that there's a reason why we want you to stay behind right?"

Neville nodded. "You need some of the original DA here to keep a fall back point. If you don't get to Voldemort first…." He shuddered. "We need to be prepared." Harry nodded, grimly. He turned and left, leaving Neville to tend the rest of his plants.

Ginny was still flying, letting the wind whip around her, billowing her robes out behind her. How could she have slipped? She'd been so careful. And now what was worse, was that they would be leaving that night. And the only companionship she would have would be Harry, the others, and…..She swallowed, slowing the broom down. Ginny was extremely unhappy with the idea of being confined to such a small group of people, basically forcing herself to be close to her object of affection, without being able to do anything about it. Letting the broom come to a stop, she merely hovered in the air, letting her thoughts flow.

Eventually her rational mind got the better of her. Why should she risk the unity of the group just because she had feelings for Hermione? They could still work together. Ginny would just need to make sure that she didn't stay around Hermione for extended periods of time. She squared her shoulders, and began to fly back to the castle. Yes, that's exactly what she had to do. Banish her feelings for Hermione, for the good of them all.

She flew back to the castle, and went straight to the Gryffindor common room, where she knew the others would be. She walked in on Luna and Daphne, in a slightly compromising position.

Luna was on the couch, with Daphne on top of her, their legs tangled and the two were exchanging an extremely heated kiss. Luna's hands were tangled in Daphne's hair, and Daphne had her hands working on getting Luna's shirt unbuttoned. Ginny squeaked and the two merely stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Oh hello, Ginny" Luna said dreamily. Daphne smirked and laid down on top of Luna, so as to cover anything that might be exposed.

"Are you doing ok?" Ginny's face was red and she sputtered and then quickly turned and ran out of the room.

Daphne couldn't help but smile slightly as she lifted her head up again. Luna arched up towards her as she felt the silky strands of Daphne's hair brush against her skin. Daphne's quick fingers worked again on the buttons of Luna's shirt. Luna pressed into the touches, and groaned as she felt Daphne grind down against her, feeling her warmth and dampness. She reached up, capturing Daphne's lips in a searing kiss. Her hand snaked it's way down out of Daphne's hair and she trailed her fingers down Daphne's shirt, undoing the buttons as she went.

"Do you think she'll do anything now, love?" Daphne asked, breathing faster as Luna removed articles of clothing.

Luna smiled, letting her fingers trail along Daphne's pale skin.

"I'm hoping she takes a few pointers from us." Luna mumbled as she kissed the exposed skin of Daphne's neck, before reaching for her wand and casting a locking charm on the door. The two witches didn't appear until shortly before dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry sat down at the table, looking at the others. They were all simply eating, but you could practically feel the vibrations coming off of them. Luna and Daphne sat close together, as if trying to merge together. Ron simply ate, looking down at his food, every now and then glancing up to look at Harry. Ginny was eating quickly, her eyes darting all over, searching for a certain bookworm.

Harry craned his neck to get a good look around the Great Hall. He hadn't seen Hermione all day, and had assumed that his friend was simply in the library, reading up on anything that might help them. But when she didn't appear after they had agreed to all have one last meal together, Harry began to get worried.

After dinner they all filed out into the corridors. Waiting for the throngs of other students to leave, Harry quickly led them to the Room of Requirement. They filed in, one by one, greeted by the sight of a roaring fire and six large, plush red armchairs. They all sat down, with Ginny sitting near the last empty one, where Hermione should have been. They all looked at each other. Harry rose and walked towards the fire.

"I know that you all are here because you feel like you need to be. And I want you all to understand that while I am grateful to have such amazing friends, I don't want any of you in harm's way. With that said, anyone who feels like they aren't capable of going through with this should speak up now. I won't hold it against you, as I'd much rather none of you came with me in the first place." He turned around, looking at his friends.

They were all staring at him, not moving. Luna was holding Daphne's hand, Ginny had a look of sheer determination on her face, and Ron looked as though he was ready to get in a fight with a troll. Ginny rose and walked over to Harry. He stepped back slightly as he felt the slight rage seeping from the redhead.

"Harry, you've been told from the time that you were born that you are worthless, you don't matter and that no one will ever love you. From the time you were 11 you were told that a madman was out to get you, and that you carried the fate of the Wizarding World on your shoulders. No one offered to help you shoulder that burden, until you met Hermione and Ron. And then we came along." She gestured to herself and Daphne. "And all of your other classmates who believed in you. I hate to say it, but we've been pretty instrumental in saving your ass quite few times." Luna giggled, and Daphne smiled. She got up and stood by Ginny.

"You're going to need the cunning of a Slytherin, you know. Half of the stuff you got away with was only because I wasn't coordinating Draco's retaliations. He's the least witty of our house." She smirked and leaned back as Luna came to wrap her arms around her waist.

"And who's going to protect you from the Nargles? You need my glasses to see them." She cocked her head at Harry, smiling her enigmatic smile. Ron got up and walked over to clap Harry on the shoulder.

"We've been through some pretty hairy situations, mate." He grinned at the Boy-Who-Lived. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't finish everything off with you, right there by your side?"

Harry looked at each of them, allowing a slight smile to grace his features. But he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't complete without the bossy know-it-all he had come to love like a sister. He walked over to a window, and looked out.

"Does anyone know where Hermione is? It's getting close to nightfall, and we need to make sure we've got everything set up right. She's the one who's been coordinating this recently."

The others shook their heads. "Do you want us to go look for her, Harry?" Daphne asked. Harry nodded and the others spread out, setting out to look for Hermione. Harry grabbed Ginny before she was able to leave. He pulled her aside and held her in place tightly.

"You need to come to your senses…right now!" Ginny's eyes were wide as she stared at Harry.

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Harry, realizing he might have been hurting her, let her go. He sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Ginny, I've seen what's been going on between you and Hermione. The slip-up earlier today was just further proof."

Ginny pulled away and sank into a chair, as Harry read what was on her mind. "….I don't know what to do, Harry." Tears started to escape her eyes. "Do you know how many questions have been running through my mind?" Harry approached her, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"No, but I can guess, from what I've talked to Hermione about." Ginny looked up at him, her eyes flashing with fear and worry.

"You _told_ her?" Ginny looked like she was about to either cry or slap Harry. He looked at her sternly and his eyes flashed with fierce determination. This stalemate was getting broken tonight, plans be damned.

"_No. _I merely helped her confront the fact that she's struggling with many of the same thoughts you are right now." He hoped that was enough to get through to the young girl sitting next to him. He decided to be blunt.

"Do you love her?"

Ginny looked at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. She broke down sobbing into her lap. All of the emotions running through her were too much, and she sank out of the chair, Harry rushing to her side to comfort her. He held her as she sobbed, rocking her back and forth. She clutched him, her adopted brother, her ex-lover, her best friend, leaning on him for support.

He held her as she cried, his heart breaking for the young woman in his arms. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone and be afraid of showing it. He hugged her to him, soothing her as she calmed down. Ginny eventually stopped crying, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, and she pulled away, looking at him. She let out a watery laugh.

"H-how long…have you known?" She sniffed.

"Since Potions class, when you raced out and Hermione broken the vial a few weeks ago." Harry looked at her, watching as her face turned red. "It wasn't too hard to figure out." She buried her face in her hands and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"You knew before I did." She uncovered her face, and allowed a small grin to grace her features. Harry smiled.

"You two need to be honest with each other. That honesty and love is going to be our greatest ally in the fight ahead of us." Ginny nodded, sitting up and straightening herself out. She got up and helped Harry to his feet, and then gripped him in a crushing hug.

"Thanks Harry"

"No problem Ginny."

Ginny got a sudden frown on her face. "What about Ron? He's still head over heels for Hermione, I can tell."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Just let me handle him. He doesn't really have a right to be upset, not after what happened with Lavender. I'm sorry to say I encouraged that hook-up. But at least she gives him what she wants."

He pulled back from the hug, gathering his things. "Hey, by the way, do you know where Hermione is?"

Ginny's frown deepened. "No, I haven't seen her since I rushed out of the room earlier today." Harry's eyes widened and Ginny paled. "What? What is it! What's happened to her?" Harry looked at her, fear etched on his face.

"Gin, she was following you. She raced after you when you ran away. You didn't see where she went?"

Ginny shook her head, her mind racing, before snapping up and looking Harry in the eyes.

"I know where she is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione cursed and whipped out her wand.

"_Lumos!_" She mentally berated herself. She knew what lurked in this forest at night. The sun was setting now, and she had lost track of time, while she was collecting plants. Tripping over a vine she cried out, and she lost her footing sliding down a steep embankment.

"Pull yourself together, Granger. You've _been_ here before. You _know_ what to expect." She was giving herself a motivational speech, trying to keep focused on getting out of the forest. She stopped when she heard a noise behind her. Readying her wand, she turned around, peering into the quickly fading light. When she didn't see anything she kept moving.

The Forest seemed to get thicker as she went further on, and soon she realized she was lost. She would have given anything for Harry's map right about then. Stopping at a stream to get a drink, she froze when she heard leaves behind her rustle. She whipped around, wand raised. She cautiously moved towards the sound.

As she moved closer she felt her heart get heavy. Her mind filled with depressing thoughts, and she was eventually forced to stop, shortly before she broke into tears. Her mind was racing. She _knew _what this was. She forced herself to gather her thoughts. Blocking out the rest of the world around her, she withdrew into her own mind.

Happy thoughts. _Harry and Ron and her on the train, when they had all met for the first time. The day she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. The first time she got an O. The day she got an N on her NEWTS._ The darkness swirled around her, threatening to engulf her. She cried out, sinking to the ground, pain and sadness flowing through her. Looking up, she saw them. At least twenty Dementors, circling above her, one by one swooping down, trying to get closer to her.

_No! _She wasn't going out like this. She summoned more thoughts. _Summers at the Burrow, long red hair, pale skin, freckles, gold and scarlet streaking through the air, a smiling face and sparkling hazel eyes. _One of the dementors hovered above her, skeletal hand reaching for her throat. The blackness engulfed her, and with her last breath she spoke four words.

"_I love you, Ginny_."

A flash of light blinded her and she gasped for breath. She fell forward onto her hands, coughing as the light intensified, surrounding her. She looked up, and through squinted eyes she saw a stag and….. an otter? Looking around she saw Harry and Ginny rushing to her side. Harry whipped his wand around, casting the stag at dementors, keeping them at bay. Ginny raced to Hermione, helping her to her feet.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ginny embraced the brunette, tears spilling from her eyes. Hermione clutched Ginny to her, before backing away.

"Ginny, how did you guys find me?" She could have sworn that the red-head didn't know she was out her. She had hidden herself so carefully.

"You're more predictable than you think, Hermione." Ginny smiled, releasing her grip on the brunette, before turning around and directing the otter at more Dementors. "Harry needs our help!" Hermione nodded. Closing her eye she focused on the feeling of Ginny's arms around her and out of her wand burst another silver otter. She swirled her wand, directing the otter into the fray. Together the three friends succeeded in banishing the Dementors, and Harry rushed up to the girls.

"Are you both ok? You're not hurt are you?"

Hermione and Ginny locked eyes with each other, neither one breaking their gaze.

"You're sure? Bloody Merlin, I didn't think Dementors would be out this far, so soon. We really need to get going."

"We're fine, Harry. Why don't we head back up to the castle. We need to finish getting ready for tonight, and I think…." Hermione trailed off as she had her breath stolen away by the look in Ginny's eyes. Ginny picked up where she left off.

"….Hermione and I have something to talk about."

As they drew closer to the castle, Ginny and Hermione trailed a bit further behind Harry, both stealing glances at the other. Harry didn't mind, walking ahead with a gigantic grin on his face.

He led them up to the common room, where he turned to face them.

"The others are getting things ready for us to leave. We're meeting in Hogsmead at the Hog's Head in one hour." He looked at the two witches, but they barely glanced at him, so entranced they were with each other.

"Right." Ginny cut off the response.

"We'll be there." Hermione gaze deeply into Ginny's eyes.

Harry smiled and left them alone.

Ginny went to stand directly in front of Hermione. Hermione looked in her eyes, and shivered at what she saw. Love. Pure and unabashed. Her heart began pounding as Ginny reached out to brush her knuckles against Hermione's cheek. Hermione leaned into the caress, closing her eyes.

"I thought we had lost you, when we came to the clearing. You were lying there…..and you looked so scared and cold…..and….." she trailed off, turning away, towards the fire, rubbing her hands together. Hermione approached behind her, and slowly wrapped her arms around Ginny. Ginny stiffened a bit, unsure as to what was happening.

Hermione backed off, quickly releasing her hands, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Don't walk away. I think I've done enough of that for both of us."

Ginny had turned to face her. She had tears in her eyes. "I almost lost you, Hermione!" She started to shake. Hermione, worried about her friend, led her to a chair and sat her down, kneeling in front of her. Ginny's resolve broke and she sobbed, weeping away the anguish of the past events. Hermione reached for Ginny's hand. "I almost…lost….you."

Hermione heart broke. "Shhh, now. You'll never have to worry about losing me again." Rising quickly she sat down on Ginny's lap and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. Ginny quieted, tilting her head up to look into Hermione's eyes.

"W-wha-" Hermione placed a finger on Ginny's lips.

"I've spent too long running from this." She brought her lips gently to Ginny's and she nearly moaned at the first contact. Ginny was soft. Her lips were like velvet, smooth and warm. She tasted slightly spicy and, as Hermione inhaled, she noticed that Ginny smelt slightly of cinnamon and patchouli. Hermione reached up to tangle her hands in Ginny's fiery red locks, pressing their bodies closer together. She felt herself responding to being so intimately entwined with the red-head, and she lost herself in the feeling.

Ginny was shocked, to say the least. But that shock was quickly replaced with arousal as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. The brunette tasted like vanilla, and Ginny's mind swam as she inhaled the scent of parchment and ink, the smell causing her hormones to go crazy. She wrapped her arms around Hermione tighter, and moaned as she felt the warmth from Hermione's body seep into her own. She felt her body starting to respond and she backed way from the kiss.

Hermione drew back, slightly breathless and lips puffy, to look Ginny in the eye.

"G-ginny?" She looked frightened. "Oh, gods I've g-gotten it wrong!" She went to get up, when she felt the arms around her pull her closer.

"Hermione, from the way I was reacting, I can definitely say, you didn't get that wrong." She looked to her arms which were still around the brunette. Hermione blushed slightly, and then she felt a twinge in her stomach. Blushing she worked her way out of Ginny's embrace.

"Hermione? E-everything ok?" Hermione was sitting up rigidly, looking at Ginny, with something akin to lust and frustration. Ginny suddenly realized what was going on and she blushed.

"I was that good, eh?" She laughed nervously. When Hermione buried her face in her hands, Ginny broke out into full on laughter. "Oh, I was just joking Hermione." She reached for Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked at Ginny, smiling at the feeling of the warm, soft hand in her own.

"So…"she trailed off. "Does this mean you like me too?"

Ginny giggled, and raised her other hand to caress Hermione's cheek.

"I more than like you Hermione. I've been in love with you since that night you first touched my cheek after I came back from Quidditch." Hermione felt the breath go out of her. She hadn't wanted to reveal the depth of her feelings to Ginny just yet, worrying that it might scare her off. But Ginny had just blasted through that barrier as if it were a stone wall she had cast Reducto on.

"I love you too, Ginny." She smiled as she thought back to what Harry had said. Love would get them through this war. She shouldn't be afraid to reveal her feelings, not when there was so much despair and hate around them. She settled down and snuggled against her girlfriend. She played that word over in her mind. Never in a million years did she expect that she would be able to finally call Ginny her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Ginny and hugged the red head tighter, smiling when Ginny returned the embrace.

"Can we just stay like this for tonight?" Ginny asked.

"We have to get our things and meet Harry and the others in an hour." Hermione reminded her. Ginny frowned, but then sighed and started to get up.

"You're right, we should probably start getting ready. The others will be waiting for us." Her mind trailed off…..the others….Ron. She paled slightly.

Hermione, who was already gathering their things, looked at Ginny and when she saw her face change, rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around her.

"Ginny? What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione looked at her with worried eyes. Ginny looked back.

"Wh-What do we tell Ron?" Hermione backed away, lowering her arms. She hadn't though of that. Ron. Her ex-boyfriend. Her _now girlfriends' brother. _She frowned.

"We'll have to figure something out as we go along." She looked at Ginny, grasping her hand tightly. "Don't worry, love. Ron might be stubborn, but he'll come around. It might just take some time." Ginny nodded and the two girls continued to get ready. Hermione raced around packing last minute things that Ginny was certain they would never need, and Ginny gladly helped her.

Hermione and Ginny were the last to arrive at the Hogs Head. They had had some trouble when they ran into Professor Sprout, walking along the edge of the greenhouses. She wanted to know where the two were going at this late hour of the night, and Ginny froze, trying to think of an answer. Luckily, Neville came along, and was able to distract the professor, spouting something about baby Acromantulas eating all of the wormroot plants in greenhouse 6. He winked at them as they left, and smiled when he saw them entwine their hands as they ran. At least there was some bright spark amongst all of the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They reached Hogs Head with only minutes to spare. Once they were seated, Harry ordered them two butterbeers and peered at them, inquisitively. Hermione caught his gaze, as Ginny distracted Ron, Luna and Daphne, and smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Harry smiled back, his heart a bit lighter, and went back to enjoying his butterbeer.

Harry wasn't the only one who picked up on how happy the two were now. Luna noticed the glow around Ginny and she nudged Daphne.

"Our wait is finally over."

Daphne looked from Ginny to Hermione and smiled, entwining her fingers with her girlfriend's.

"You own me a sickle."

Ron remained clueless, and Ginny and Hermione glanced nervously at each other. As if reading each other's thoughts, Ginny cleared her throat.

"Uh, guys? If you don't mind, there's something…there's something that Herimone and I need to talk to Ron about."

Harry, Luna, and Daphne all excused themselves, muttering about going to go get some food, before they all left. Ron turned to Ginny looking confused.

"Ginny, what did you do that for? Is everything ok?"

Ginny looked at Ron directly in the eye. She felt a pang in her heart, knowing she was about to shatter Ron's heart to pieces. She sought out Hermione's hand under the table and was relieved when Hermione squeezed her hand, lending her support. She took a deep breath.

"Ron, there's something that…..well, that Hermione and I need to talk to you about."

Ron looked from one girl to the other. "Yeah? Well, go on with it! Is there something terrible about to happen to Harry or something?"

Hermione sighed. "No, Ron, everything with Harry has gone according to plan. This has to do with…with Ginny…and me." She looked at Ginny and allowed a small smile to cross her face. Realizing that she might be inflicting pain on Ron, she sobered and turned to him.

Ron looked at the two girls, his mind slowly contemplating the situation. He looked from one to the other closely. He still didn't get it and shook his head in confusion.

Ginny sighed and brought their clasped hands above the table.

"Ron, Hermione and I…..we're…..together."

Ron looked like he'd just been hit by a Bludger. His face paled as he started to cough. Hermione looked worried and she went to reach out to him, but he put his hand up.

"Y-you're WHAT?"

Ginny recoiled at the rage in her brother's voice. She knew that Ron wasn't going to take this easily, but she wasn't quite ready for this outburst. She stood up, holding her hands out too him.

"Ron…..I….I know you might be taking this hard but…..but….This doesn't have anything to do with you."

Ron's face was turing red again, and he rose from his chair, leaning over the table. "How the bloody hell does this not have anything to do with me, _Ginerva_._" _Ginny flinched at the use of her full name. "A few weeks ago, you were out snogging boys and now, after I've broken up with Hermione, you've suddenly decided you're a….a _bloody poufter_! Tell me this doesn't have any sodding thing to do with me!" He turned on Hermione. She looked at him, and started shaking as he moved towards her.

"And you….." He sneered at her. "Was I that bad that I turned you into a fucking ponce?" Hermione stood still, not knowing how to respond to his venom-laced statement. He moved closer and suddenly he was thrown backwards. He landed with a crash on the table behind him. Hermione saw Harry standing in front of her, one arm out to shield her and the other he led out in a open palm towards Ron.

"I think you need to calm down, mate." Harry gestured for Ginny to stand behind him, as Luna and Daphne came to stand on either side of Harry. Ron stood up, fists clenched, but he stopped when he took in the line of his "supposed" friends, barricading and shielding…_them. _He glared at Harry.

"Did you all know abut this?" He glared at them.

"Whether or not we knew about this should have no effect on your attitude towards the girls, Ron. You know this." Harry flicked his wrist and unlatched his wand from it's holder. Hermione whimpered. She didn't want to have her two best friends fight because of her.

Ron looked at Harry, not believing what was going on.

"How am I supposed to not take this personally? My sister and my ex-_fucking_-girlfriend got together behind my back and _you lot_ were helping them!"

Luna stepped forward, with Daphne clutching her hand. "Ron, we all love you like a brother. Can't you accept that they are just trying to grab onto some happiness wherever they can?" Daphne squeezed her hand, and Luna turned towards her, smiling. "We all are."

Ron looked from Luna and Daphne, eyes momentarily landing on Hermione and Ginny, and then back on Harry. He shook his head. This wasn't right. This wasn't the ending he imagined.

"Just…tell me something…_Hermione_." He locked eyes with her. "Did you two get together before or after you broke up with me.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"After. We only just got over our own stubbornness and admitted we liked each other tonight."

Ron looked at Ginny. "Do you love her?" Ginny reached for Hermione's hand, grasping it tightly.

"More than anything." She looked at Hermione. "I can't tell you how happy she makes me, just simply by breathing." Hermione gasped, looking at Ginny, her eyes threading to flood with tears.

Ron clenched his jaw and then slowly began to nod his head. He walked up to Hermione, moving around Harry as he let him pass, and she stood still, waiting for his movement. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear.

"Be good to her." Hermione's eye began to overflow and she whimpered, nodding her head. He walked up to Ginny.

"If you hurt her, sibling or not, I'll beat you to death with a Beater bat." He allowed himself to smile slightly. Ginny broke into a grin of relief. She hugged her brother, and he awkwardly returned the embrace, before moving to sit back down at the table.

They all relaxed and sat down as well. In no time they were all back to discussing what their next move was. Ron looked at Ginny and Hermione, seeing how they looked at each other, and how they both practically glowed around each other. Maybe, he thought, it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Hermione had never looked like that while she was with him. He wanted her to be happy, and if Ginny made her happy, then so be it.

After agreeing that they needed to keep moving, so as to draw any attacking forces away from the castle, the six friends grabbed their supplies and left the bar. They headed north, up further into the wilderness, where it would be harder to track them. Harry took the lead, with Hermione and Ginny, followed by Luna and Daphne, while Ron brought up the rear.

They had been traveling for about three hours when it finally go too dark from them to continue, without lighting their wands, which they wanted to avoid. Hermione reached into her pack and pulled out what looked like a doll house tent.

"_Engorgio!_" She pointed her wand at the tent and within moments it had expand to it's original size. It looked simply like a Muggle camping tent on the outside, but on the inside it was as big as a house, and had all of the amenities as well. The all filed in, anxious to get out of the open, where anyone could find them.

Hermione raised her wand and set about fixing up the rooms for everyone. The small tent had been fashioned into a comfortable house, with a small kitchen, a sitting area, and three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom attached. Waving her wand, she stocked the kitchen with food, and formed a fireplace, lighting a fire to keep them warm.

Ginyy walked in, looking around at the tent in awe.

"This is amazing, Hermione." Hermione turned to her, smiling as she set up some finishing touches.

"Thanks, love." She walked over to Ginny, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I just wanted us to be safe and comfortable. I don't know exactly how this is all going to work out." Ginny held Hermione's hand.

"We're going to win Hermione. I know it."

Luna and Daphne smiled when they walked into the living room, seeing everything that Hermione had done. Daphne laughed when she even saw that Hermione had fashioned bookshelves, with some of their favorite books.

"You can take the bookworm out of the library, but you can't take the library out of the bookworm, I guess."

Hermione blushed. "I thought they might come in handy, if we come up against something we need to research."

Harry walked in, followed by Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What did you do?" Harry said. Ron could only stare open-mouthed as Harry sat down in a chair.

Hermione laughed at Harry's face, and Ginny walked over to poke her brother in the stomach to get him to stop gaping.

"We need to be prepared, boys. I just took care of a few of the essentials." The friends all settled down in front of the fire, discussing their next move.

"Harry, where is it we need to go from here? We've taken care of most of the horcruxes. But there's still the Diadem and Nagini." Ginny asked.

"And let's not forget the last one….." Luna trailed off, piercing Harry with bright blue eyes. Harry nodded grimly, as Ron grew stony faced and Hermione looked away. Ginny merely stared into the fire.

"What's the last one?" Daphne looked confusedly around the room, wondering why everyone was suddenly so solemn.

"I am." Harry rose and stared at the fire. He turned to face Daphne. "When Voldemort tried to kill me seventeen years ago, he transferred a piece of his soul to me, when his curse rebounded on him."

Daphne gasped and reached for Luna's hand. She couldn't believe it. That was how Voldemort had survived. She clenched her eyes as waves of horror flooded over her. How could someone split their soul willingly? She blinked as realization set in, and she turned to Harry in horror.

"Wait a minute…..You have to destroy a Horocrux beyond repair to get rid of it. You have to use permanent magical means to kill the piece of soul." She looked at Harry. He only nodded slightly, and turned back to the fire.

The rest of the night was spent in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They got up early the next morning and Hermione made breakfast. Sitting around the kitchen table, they discussed what their next plan was. They needed to find out where Ravenclaw's Diadem was.

Harry was still thinking about the night before. He had no idea what was going to happen. Oh sure, he knew that it would eventually come down to him and Voldemort. And he knew he needed to have the upper hand. He just didn't know how to get it.

He was torn out of these musings by a noise outside. The rest of the group stopped eating and looked around. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Stay here." He walked cautiously and opened the flap of the tent. The rest of the group drew their wands, and slowly began to follow him outside.

Harry walked outside and looked around. The sky was clear and the wind was whipping leaves around on the ground. He closed his eyes, willing himself to block out other sounds, trying to focus on what he wasn't seeing, wasn't hearing.

A twig snapping brought his attention back to his current surroundings. He saw two cloaked figures coming closer. He couldn't tell if they were Muggles or if they were magical, they didn't have any wands on them. He motioned for the others to draw their wands.

"Stay here, but stay ready. If I need help, you'll see the signal."

He walked closer to the edge of the protective enchantments that held the bubble in place. The two people walked closer to the bubble, looking around as if they could sense something was there. Harry was at the edge of the bubble now, breathing heavily, wand at the ready. The two people reached out towards the bubble, and Harry tensed. They drew back, murmuring to themselves, and kept moving. Harry let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Harry." Ron was trying to get his attention. "Harry, we need to pack up and keep moving. If there are people here that can sense the magic, then we'll be tracked soon." Harry turned around to face the group.

"Let's get going." He walked back towards the tent and the rest of the group rushed to break down the tent and get moving.

The group had the camp packed up in no time, and were on their way again. The only clue that they had as to where the diadem was the fact that Riddle had been in Albania searching for it. But Hermione, clever as she was, had been doing some reading lately. She approached Harry as they sat down at a small stream for a rest.

"Harry, I was looking in one of my books and, after talking with Ginny, I think that I might have a better location as to where the diadem is."

Harry looked up at her with tired eyes. They held a slight spark of enthusiasm at the good news, but he looked drained.

"That's great Hermione. Where do you think it is?"

"Well, Voldemort was obsessed with placing the horcruxes in places that were important to him right? What if he found the diadem and hid it somewhere he knew it would be safe? Some where he knew that no one would look for it? Some where extremely familiar to him that no British wizard would ever go to?"

"Hermione, he's done that with all of his horcru-" He trailed off. "You don't mean to tell me….Merlin's beard! It's at Durmstrang!"

"Exactly, Harry. We both know that Voldemort wanted to acquire the Deathly Hallows, and that he wanted to make sure that his soul was kept safe. What better place than with one of the greatest Dark Wizards of all time, and someone who he idolized?"

Ron, Ginny, Luna and Daphne were all listening and had slowly gathered around the two. Their faces reflected a grim determination as to what they all knew they needed to do. Breaking into Durmstrang, with all of the changes that had happened to the Wizarding World, would be no easy feat.

"We're with you, Harry." Ginny said as she wrapped her arm around Hermione. Daphne grabbed Luna's hand and nodded.

"Where you go, we go " Ron said as he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ginny, let's break out those broomsticks."

The group loaded up their bags and Hermione pulled out her small drawstring catch bag and pulled out the shrunken broomsticks. Harry mounted his Firebolt, while Ron was on one of the school Cleansweeps, as were Luna and Daphne. Ginny had grabbed her Nimbus 2000 and was in the process of coaxing Hermione on the broom.

"Come on, Hermione. Surely you've read enough books to know about all of the theories behind broomstick riding to know that as long as I'm in control, you'll be perfectly safe?"

Hermione looked at the broom, hovering about two feet off the ground. Then she looked at Ginny. She lost herself momentarily in the love and reassurance in those warm hazel eyes. Cautiously, she took Ginny's hand and climbed onto the broom, situating herself in front of Ginny. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione, grasping the broom handle, and Hermione blushed as she felt herself responding to being so close to the younger witch. She felt Ginny's breath in her ear.

"I'll keep you safe." Hermione shivered a bit, and closed her eyes, swallowing thickly as she felt Ginny press closer to her. She could feel the softness of the young woman behind her, and lost herself in the embrace.

Ginny grinned as she saw the reaction that she had caused in the bushy-haired bookworm, and kicked off gently, climbing slowly. The others were already a little ways ahead of them. Harry cast a spell, allowing them to see which direction they needed to go.

"It's going to be about half a day until we get there. Maybe longer if we encounter any…..trouble." Harry called back. They kept moving, Harry in front, followed by Hermione and Ginny, then Luna and Daphne and, finally Ron. Slowly the scenery changed. The bright green hills, and sparse forests gave way to tall, rocky mountains and denser, darker woods. The air became colder, and whipped more savagely at their robes as they flew. They eventually needed to take a break, and Harry veered towards a small clearing in the forest. They landed quietly and Hermione immediately dismounted the broom and started casting wards around the clearing.

"Hermione, I don't know if we're going to be here long." Daphne said as she approached the witch.

"Oh I know, but we're getting closer. We don't know what's in this forest, and I'd rather not be caught off guard." Daphne nodded.

"Then let me help." She pulled out her wand and began reinforcing Hermione's wards.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna took a moment to grab some food from their rucksacks and then everyone sat down to discuss their next move.

"So the diadem is somewhere within Durmstrang, correct?" Ron asked, loading his plate full of food. Ginny nodded around a mouthful.

"And where ever it is, we know that there are going to be lots of people and probably enchantments protecting it." Daphne added, snuggling closer to Luna.

"So what we need is a diversion. Something to distract them and keep them at bay." Ron said, as he swallowed. "What about those plants, Harry? Didn't Neville give you a load of them before we left?"

Harry grinned at Ron. "That genius Ron! There are so many different variations, we'll be able to put them almost anywhere. Neville gave us loads!"

Hermione frowned. "I only wish I had remembered to grab my Dragon Snout Lilies before I left." Harry turned to face her.

"Neville gave them to before we left. Almost singed my hand off at one point, because the sheet slipped off and they saw me. They weren't too happy about that."

Ginny giggled. "You didn't tell me you had plant-life admirers Hermione. Do I need to be jealous?"

"No, dear. They just grow attached to their potter. I'm sure that they don't want me for anything other than nourishment and pruning." Hermione laughed at her girlfriend. They finished their lunch, plotting how to break in, and steeling themselves for the fights they knew lay ahead of them.

Sooner, rather than later they needed to get going again. They broke down the camp and took to the air. Hermione was much more comfortable getting onto the broom this time, Luna noted.

Night was approaching quickly, and they knew that they needed to reach their destination soon, or else risk facing battles with poor visualization. Wanting to keep stealthy and also keep the upper hand, Harry put on a burst of speed, motioning for the others to match his pace. They raced off, into the night, to face whatever lay ahead at Durmstrang.

After what seems like an eternity traveling into steadily darker terrain, they saw a large castle, towers high in the sky and silhouetted by the moonlight. Harry dipped his broom downwards and headed for a small clearing about 500 yards away from the castle. The rest followed, heading for the obscurity and safety of the forest. They landed, dismounting their brooms. Ginny helped Hermione off the broom, steadying the witch as she regained her legs.

"I guess I'm still not quite used to flying yet." Hermione clung to Ginny's hand for support. Ginny smiled as she helped her girlfriend.

"I'll always be there to steady you." Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. The shrunk the brooms, and slowly began making their way towards the castle. The woods were hard to navigate, the dense undergrowth baring their way. Harry realized that if they were having a hard time getting through, then anyone else who might try to track them would have a hard time too. He motioned to Daphne who was holding the bag.

"Can you pull out one of the shrunken planters?"

"Sure, Harry, what were you thinking?" Daphne pulled out the planter. Uncovering it she smiled.

"Neville gave us semi-matured Devil's Snares. If we space them out along our path, if anyone begins to follow us, or tries to follow us on the way out, they'll get caught. Hermione, you can still produce that flame right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it's not hard at all. That's a really brilliant idea, Daphne. As long as we can keep the fire with us when we need to leave, they won't harm us. Let's just hope that if anyone follows us, they won't know that little tidbit of information."

Luna came up to Daphne and pulled her in for kiss. "That's my bookworm. Always on her toes." Daphne smiled as Luna held her in a tight embrace. Ron coughed. Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Should we start planting these things then?" Harry nodded and set to work uncovering the planters and, one by one, levitating out the minature plants. The Devil's Snare was nothing to be trifled with. As soon as the plants were uncovered, they began to reach their tendril like leaves out towards Hermione, loving the dark and the dampness of the surrounding woods. Hermione made quick work of levitating the wriggling plants and then Ginny quickly collected dirt to plant around them, as Hermione held a blue flame nearby, so neither of them got ensnared. Once they had planted about 12 of the plants in a winding path towards the castle, they shrunk down the empty planters, packing them away.

"We'll save the rest for just before the exit that we choose to escape out of. That's when the most people will be following us."

The group continued working towards the castle, realizing that their cover of night was quickly fading. Finally after about half an hour more, the group reached the front gates of the castle. The large wrought iron gates were kept closed with a thick chain and padlock. Hermione stepped forward, waving her wand, making intricate patterns in the air, just in front of the padlock. She turned to face Harry, her features grim.

"It's just as I thought. They've got spells in place to keep any unwanted intruders out. I knew we probably wouldn't be able to waltz right through the front door, but…it would have been nice."

Harry nodded, and looked around. "We need to find a place to gain access to the castle, guys. Let's spread out. Green sparks if you find anything." He motioned for Ron to follow him, while Daphne and Luna set off in a different direction. Hermione and Ginny followed Daphne and Luna.

"Do you think the boys will be ok, with just the two of them?" Luna asked, as they walked around the perimeter of the castle, keeping close to the woods.

"Harry's got a hero complex and Ron has a stubborn streak a mile wide and the temper to match." Ginny said. "I think they'll both be just fine."

Hermione nodded. "It's actually more you I'm worried about, Daphne." She looked at the dark-haired Slytherin as they walked. Daphne looked back at her with a quizzical face.

"Why do you say that, Hermione?"

"We'll forgive me, but you were in Slytherin, correct?" Daphne nodded. "I hope you won't think this rude or too invasive, but what were your parents like, before you guys defected and pledge allegiance to Dumbledore?" At this question Daphne frowned.

"My parents were quite close to Voldemort's inner circle, if that's what you're thinking. But I never went to any of the meeting with them, and after he began to rise to power again, my parents stopped going. He just got more and more insane. That's when we defected to your side. I didn't get to meet any of their 'colleagues', so I doubt that anyone will recognize me."

Luna's face had a shadow across it. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Daphne was a Slytherin, and that coming here might be bad for her. She reached for Daphne's hand, squeezing it tightly. Daphne seemed to take comfort in the gesture. They kept walking, until they had almost reached the back of the castle. The sun was starting to throw colors into the sky, as it did right before it rose.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Ginny asked, scanning the walls for a crack or a loose bit of brick.

Hermione was running her hand along the wall, feeling for anything. "No, Gin. I haven't found anything yet. What about you, Luna!"

Luna had her glasses on, and was looking through the shrubbery surrounding the castle.

"Nothing but a few Nargles and a whole family of Wrackspurts. But they won't be of any use to us in this fight." She said. Despite the need for secrecy, the three other girls began to laugh quietly at their friend's and girlfriend's antics. Hermione was laughing so hard that she had to lean against the wall to support herself. She yelped in surprise as one of the bricks moved and began to sink into the wall.

"Hey guys? I think I found the way in." She backed away from the wall as the bricks began to reform themselves. Slowly, an archway formed in front of them. The girls quickly cast invisibility spells on themselves just in case anyone happened to come out the door way. When no one appears, Ginny slowly ventured forwards. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"We should signal Harry and Ron." Luna said. Ginny nodded and looked at Hermione. Hermione pulled out her wand and, with a few whispered words, green sparks shot high into the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry and Ron were looking around near the edge of the forest when Ron noticed the sparks.

"Harry!" he hissed. "Sparks, on the other side of the castle! I think it was the girls!"

Harry looked up from the bush he was perusing, and over towards the castle. Sure enough, he saw second volley of sparks appear high in the sky, and he began to sink back into the forest.

"Let's stick to the cover of the tree-line. We need to get over there quickly, without being detected." Harry quickly ran off, racing around the castle, with Ron hot on his heels. They knew that green sparks usually meant that things were ok, but they could never know for sure until they got there. The quicker they got there the better.

They finally reached the other side and looked out from the edge of the tree line. There, silhouetted against the castle were Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Daphne, standing in front of what looked like a cave. Harry wanted to go closer but wasn't sure if it was trap, so he pulled out his wand and conjured his Patronus. He directed the stag towards the girls.

Ginny noticed the stag from the tree line. Realizing that it was probably Harry, but that she had no idea where he was, she whipped out her wand and sent her otter back with Harry's stag, to let them know that they were ok.

"You have an otter as a Patronus as well?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. "I thought you had a horse?"

Ginny smiled, and turned to face her girlfriend. "You mean to tell me you don't know about what happens to your Patronus when you fall in love?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I never really had the time to research it."

"Well, you know that your Patronus is formed out of all of the good feelings and happiness you experience right?" Hermione nodded. "What is one of the strongest components of happiness?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Love."

Ginny nodded, and entwined her hand with Hermione's. "Your Patronus will take on the appearance of your partner's Patronus when you find a strong enough love." Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I guess you found yours then, I take it? Since your Patronus is…..well, since it's me." Ginny smiled and raised her other hand to caress Hermione's cheek.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Ginny." She pulled the red head in for a soft, lingering kiss. Quickly it evolved into something more, with Hermione's tongue asking and receiving entrance into the younger witches' mouth. The two lost themselves in the feeling of each other, arms wrapping around each other. They were interrupted, however, by Ron's coughing.

"Hey, uh, shouldn't we get, uh….going?" Ron's face was red and he was looking the other direction. Harry chuckled a bit, and Luna and Daphne were simply smiling.

"Oh, Ron come off it. They're in love. You're just a spoilsport." Daphne elbowed Ron in the ribs. "We'll find you a nice Slytherin girl to settle down with." Ron blanched and Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at his best friend's face.

"Come on guys, we need to get inside. The sun is starting to come up."

The six friends travelled into the tunnel, wands drawn, prepared for the worst.

The inside of the tunnel was dark and wet. If Harry had to guess, he would have said that they were somewhere below the dungeons, probably following the aqueduct system. He sorely wished he had a version of the Maurader's Map for Durmstrang. It was too bad his father, Sirius, and Remus had never had a chance to explore this place, he thought with a frown.

They kept traveling, following the sound of the flowing water, hoping it would lead them to a drainage system, allowing them access to the upper parts of the castle. The sound of the water steadily increased as well as other sounds that one might expect from a populated building. Harry knew they were getting close. He only hoped that they didn't pop out any place where they would be caught off guard.

After about 50 more feet, Harry signaled for everyone to stop. He inched closer to a grate, directly in front of them, hearing sounds that sounded like voices. As he peered through the grate he realized just how hard it was going to be getting into the main part of the school. Directly in front of them were hundreds of students, groups of them being escorted to and from classes by professors.

There was no way they were going to make it into the school during the daylight. Not while everyone was awake. They must all be on guard because of the upcoming war with Voldemort. And Harry wasn't sure if they were on guard because they were waiting for orders from Voldemort, or because the school was trying to escape Voldemort's grasp.

He turned back towards the others.

"We're never going to make it in the hallways during the daylight. There are too many staff running around the school building."

Luna looked at him, appearing to lose herself deep in thought for a moment. They she reached for the bag that Hermione was carrying.

"Luna, do you have a plan?" Hermione asked, as she handed over the bag.

"Yes, I brought these along because I thought we might need them. She reached in a began to pull out cloaks that looked exactly like Harry's invisibility cloak, except for the fact that they were a deep purple and silver, rather than solid silver.

Ron, Ginny and Daphne gasped, while Harry and Hermione looked at them quizzically.

"Luna, what are those? They look like Harry's invisibility cloak." Hermione asked.

Luna smiled. "That's pretty much exactly what they are, Hermione. Except for the fact that they're blended with the essence of departed souls, as well as Demiguise hair."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She understood why everyone else was so suprised to see the cloaks. Harry wore a matching expression.

"Where did you get them, Luna?"

"My father has had them for years. He let me take them with me to school when I came, because he was so proud of me getting in. Said they might aid me in my search for the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack one day." Luna smiled dreamily. Daphne smiled at her girlfriend.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice."

"So Luna, do the cloaks only make you invisible? From the way you mentioned them, you seemed to hint at the fact that they're a bit better than my invisibility cloak." Harry asked.

"They make the wearer not only invisible, but also non-corporeal. We can walk around like ghosts." Ginny piped up, finally finding her voice.

Harry smiled. "These are perfect, Luna."

Luna passed the cloaks out to everyone. Soon, all of them were invisible and they decided to try and look around the school. Harry went to reach for the grate to open it, but found his hand simply passed through it. He looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled.

"Right, I forgot…..bit different than my cloak, then." He slowly walked towards the grate, closing his eyes as he passed through the steel bars. The sensation was not much different than passing through the wall at Platform 9 and 3/4. He smiled as he popped out on the other side, and the others quickly followed. Once in the hallway the kept to the sides, watching the students and teachers that passed. Walking quickly towards where the area where the most students were coming format, they stuck to the walls, staying in a single file line.

The reached a large open hall, which Harry surmised was Durmstrang's equivalent of Hogwart's Great Hall. Looking around they saw students eating breakfast, and a long table off to the left of the room, where the professors sat. Hermione looked towards the table, trying to size up the teachers. She recognized Igor Karkaroff, and was surprised to see Viktor Krum seated beside him. She saw four other teachers up there, but she didn't recognize anyone else. Her gaze was drawn however, to a extremely old wizard, seated just to the right of Karkaroff. She elbowed Harry.

"Harry, who is that sitting at the table beside Karkaroff?" Harry looked up towards the table. Upon seeing the older wizard he gasped, grabbing Ron's arm.

"Guys, that's-that's Gregorivitch!"

Ginny, Luna and Daphne gasped. Gregorivitch was the one who made the Elder wand. The wand which currently was in the possession of one, Draco Malfoy. Of course Draco didn't know he had the wand, only that he had stolen Albus Dumbledore's and for Voldemort and since then had not been allowed to leave his Lord's side.

"What's he doing here Harry?" hissed Ron. Harry looked around and quickly motioned towards one of the tables that happened to be free. The group sat down.

"He must be here because he knows that he's safe here. Durmstrang is friendly to Voldemort and if Voldemort comes here to look for the diadem, then when Gregorivitch is here, he can't be harmed. The old coot probably just wants to live to fight another day, and saw the sanctity of a Dark Arts friendly school the best option at the time."

"Do you think he knows where the diadem is? I mean surely he's spent time in Voldemort's company. And maybe Grindelwald's too. Do you think either of them mentioned where it was while in his company?" Daphne asked.

"Maybe, but we won't know until we can get him alone in a room." Ron said. "Now how do we go about that, Harry?"

Harry looked around. The hall seemed to be quieting down, meaning that the students would probably leave for their classes soon. He looked for a way out and noticed a door to the left of the Head Table.

"We need to watch his comings and goings for the day. We'll be able to get him tonight, possibly when he's alone." Hermione said, catching on to Harry's thought wavelength. "Let's head for the door and find a place to stake-out for the night.

The group headed out the door and down the hallways. They were a bit clearer now that everyone had gone to their classes for a few hours. The began searching the halls for an empty classroom, or any other room the could set up in.

Finally they wandered upon what looked like a closed down defense room. Hermione stuck her head through the door, and Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of half of her girlfriend sticking through the door. She went to wrap her arms around Hermione, but found her hands went right through her. Apparently, she mused, the cloaks worked the same on people as they did inanimate objects. Daphne, Luna, Harry and Ron all chuckled.

Hermione turned around at the sound of light laughter. She put her hands on her hips when she saw everyone smirking, and Ginny there, red as a beet.

"Ginny, is there something I should know about?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, eyebrows cocked and a slight smirk on her face.

Harry rushed to Ginny's rescue.

"We were all just amused by you sticking halfway through the door 'Mione, that's all."

"Ah, well….." Hermione eyed him skeptically, and then nailed Ginny with a teasing look. "The room is clear. It's big too. We should have plenty of space to use this for our base. It doesn't look like anyone has been in here for years.

She proceeded to walk through the door, and the others followed. The entered into a fairly large room with dueling tables set up. They stripped off their cloaks and Hermione packed them safely away back in the bag. She pulled out a bunch of the items that they had gathered from back at Hogwarts. Various items including wand holders, were piled in front of them. They started arming themselves, silently reflecting about what was going to happen in only a few short hours.

"So how are we going to get to Gregorivitch back here?" Ron asked.

Ginny snapped the wand holder to the inside of her arm, and began tying the ties on her gi, that Hermione had made for her.

"Simple, we stun him and drag him back here." She tied her hair up, looking at Hermione. Hermione was wearing a gi, exactly like Ginny's and her hair was tied up in a tight bun. Ginny's breath caught when she remembered a time, not so long ago when a similar outfit made her heart race. She smiled and turned to Luna and Daphne. They were both wearing dueling robes, which were shorter than regular robes, and fit tighter to the body. Harry had opted for jeans, a t-shirt and Muggle trainers, and Ron was wearing much the same.

"What do we do with him once he's back here?" Ron asked, nervously. "I mean…..What if he's not so sympathetic to our cause?" He looked like he might faint.

"If he puts up a fight, it's one old man versus six young and crafty wizards." Harry said, locking his wand to his holder. "We have to come out alive."

The others nodded, solemnly. They finished arming themselves, and packed up, Hermione shrinking the bag to fit in the pocket of her pants.

Harry cast Tempus, noting that the time was half past 3.

"We leave in two hours."

The two hours passed quickly, as the six friends finished arming themselves, and discusses the plan over and over again, trying to go over anything that might go wrong. Harry was adamant that they were prepared enough to take down Gregorivitch.

They all quietly left the room, covered by Luna's cloaks. Walking quickly down the halls, they were relieved at not having to worry about bumping into the students, as everyone seemed to be working their ways towards their last classes for the evening.

Harry motioned for Ron, Ginny and himself to slip down one side of the hall, and told Hermione, Luna and Daphne to continue on. They had agreed previously that the same distress signal that the DA used, would be their signal if they were near each other. Longer, more urgent messages would be communicated with their Patronuses.

Harry, Ginny and Ron worked their way down towards what they hoped were the dungeons. They followed a group of students down winding staircases, and through tight, dimly lit hallways. Eventually they reached the lowest level of the castle. The room they entered was dark and dank. It was lit by a two torches on either side of the door, and through a tiny window on the other side of the room. As the moonlight streamed through the window, the three friends, who had moved to the back of the room, craned their necks to get a good look at the instructor, who had just walked through the classroom door.

"Good evening, pupils" boomed a low deep voice. Ginny instantly recognized it as Viktor Krum's, Hermione's ex-boyfriend and Death Eater in training. She suppressed the rage that threatened to boil over. How he had even gotten near Hermione was a mystery to her, but it would be her life before he got to touch her again.

"Tonight we have a special guest. A very old friend of mine, who knows more about defense and wand work than anyone I know. He has come a long way, and at some points risked his life, to be here with us tonight. May I present to you, Ivan Gregorivitch."

The entire class gasped, and Ron, Ginny and Harry had to suppress their immediate instinct to attack Gregorivitch on sight.

"Good evening to you all. May I say it is a pleasure to see such young and eager minds in this classroom tonight. I hope that I will be able to teach you anything at all, what with you having one of the Wizarding World's most prestigious defense wizards as your teacher." He paced around the room, keeping to the walls, and Ginny, Harry and Ron were glad that they had the cloaks, because he passed right through them. "But may I say, that defense is more about knowing how to react to spells cast and casting your own in return." He stopped, looking pointedly where the three sat.

If possible Harry stood even more still. He couldn't know where they were, could he? They kept sitting in the class, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Ginny's thoughts began to wander off to where Hermione and the other two where. She was slightly worried about Hermione, knowing that since Viktor was here, the connection to this school was a bit more personal for the bookworm. She dearly hoped that Viktor was on their settled in and waited as Gregorivitch lectured.

Hermione, Luna, and Daphne followed another class down towards what appeared to be the potions room. They entered into a fairly well lit room, nothing like Snape's dungeons, and noted that each pupil had their own workstation. The class was relatively large, and Hermione was impressed that the school had enough funding to obtain the necessary requirement for each student to be able to practice their own potions on their own. Their stores looked recently restocked. The three girls made their way back to the back of the classroom.

Just then the door opened with a bang, and in swept a tall, cloaked figure. The figure hung up their cloak and Hermione was surprised to see that Durmstrang's potionsmaster was a woman. She was tall and thin, her dark thick hair tied up in a ponytail, and her face tight with an unreadable expression. Daphne fidgeted a bit in her seat, and Luna, thinking that Daphne was nervous about being in the presence of a supposedly Dark Wizard, grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"Hello class. I trust you had an enjoyable time this week working on your Draught of Living Death." The rich sultry voice of the woman echoed through the classroom. Every pupil nodded their head once. "Good, today we'll move on to something a bit more…..substantial. Something that I think will come in useful for the times ahead of us." She walked around her desk, taking off her professors' robes as she went. She hung them up next to her cloak and picked up her wand. Waving it at a cabinet in the back of the room, she sent potion ingredients flying to everyone's desks.

"Today we're going to learn the Blood-Replenishing potion. I trust you all read about that in the chapters I assigned you for homework last time?"

"Yes, Ms. Greengrass." The class chorused. Daphne cringed, and Ginny looked like she was about to fall over in shock. Luna simply grasped Daphne's hand tighter, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with the pad of her thumb.

"Good, then today you won't have any trouble brewing a double batch of it." And she swept into her office, leaving the class to their assignment for the day. Ginny, checking to make sure that Luna was watching Daphne, tentatively put her hand up to the wall and stuck it through, followed by her head. After noticing that the classroom next to theirs was empty, she motioned for Luna ad Daphne to follow her through the wall.

Once on the other side, Ginny whipped off the cloak and rounded to face Daphne.

"Forget to mention a little something to us, hmmm?" She looked as though she might blow a fuse. Luna, whipping off her own cloak, moved to stand in-between the irate Weasley and her girlfriend.

"Ginny, it's ok. We know that none of Daphne's family supports the Dark anymore." She said in a dreamy tone. Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked from Luna to Daphne.

"Luna, I love you like a sister, but now you're off your rocker. Her _mother_ is the Potions teacher here! Tell me that's not a sign of something bad." Luna was about to reply when Daphne grabbed her arm.

"Love, it's my mother. I guess I should do the explaining." Daphne gently pulled Luna back a bit, and moved forwards towards Ginny, holding out her hands.

"Ginny, I admit that I wasn't honest with the rest of you before we really got to know each other. I think you remember me mentioning that my family was persecuted by the rest of Voldemort's supporters because of our allegiances?"

Ginny eyed Daphne warily, and the only response she gave for the Slytherin to continue was a curt, sharp nod.

Daphne took a deep breath. "Well the reason we were so heavily persecuted, apart from everyone else, was because we were surrounded by it. My mother sent me to Hogwarts, knowing full well that I would never get a good education here at Durmstrang with her simply because of who we were to the Dark. We were traitors when we turned from Voldemort's ambitions. The only reason that my mother got to keep her job was because of Viktor. He vouched for my mother and put his own job on the line, saying that a better Potionsmaster couldn't be found anywhere in Europe." Luna came up and wrapped an arm around Daphne. My father had to quit his job at the Albanian Ministry. He moved to Britain with me, while my mother stayed here. I still write her every day. Its….been hard on all of us."

That seemed to calm Ginny down a bit. She turned around, pacing back and forth for a minute. Then she looked up at Daphne.

"You've never put us in any danger before, so I can't dismiss everything you say. But why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I haven't heard from my mother in a few months. I didn't know if she was still here or if she'd been…..taken….or worse." Daphne's eyes watered as horrible thought ran through them.

Ginny immediately felt ashamed. Her own mother had taught her never to judge a book by it's cover, with Molly being famous for taking in strays. She shouldn't have reacted in such a strong way to the news. She sighed.

"Is there…..do you think that she'll be able to….help us in anyway?" Ginny asked. "I mean….without risking her life?"

Daphne looked up at Ginny. "She risks her life every time she sends me an owl. But I know that her intentions are pure. She would help us in a heartbeat. She's the best Potionsmaster I know. Better even that Snape. If we have her on our side, we would have a strong advantage."

Ginny nodded and Luna wrapped her arms around Daphne. "Don't worry, love. When this is all over, we'll have your mother come and stay at Hogwarts. We may be in need of a few more faculty members after this is all over."

Ginny smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I got upset with you, Daphne. My mother taught me better than that."

Daphne smiled. "It's ok Ginny. You had every right to be suspicious." She wiped her eyes. "I guess this means that we should hope that Ron and everyone else found Gregorivitch?"

Luna nodded. "Should we send out one of our Patronuses to tell them we didn't find him?" Ginny pulled out her wand and was about to cast the spell when a stag materialized in front of them. It padded softly towards them and Ginny held out her hand. It nuzzled her hand and then looked out towards the Potions room, and then back at them. Ginny smiled.

"I guess this means the boys found him."

"Let's just hope they were able to get him back to the room without too much of a struggle." Daphne said, as they pulled on their cloaks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ginny, Luna and Daphne walked in on an interesting site. Harry had his wand pointed at the throat of Gregorivitch while Hermione was desperately trying to keep Ron from escaping her grasp. Ron looked like he was about to implode, and Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her girlfriend overpowering her brother.

"Ron, don't! He's not worth it!"

Ron kept struggling and managed to wrench his hand free. He reached for his wand but Daphne was quicker.

"_Accio_, Ronald's wand!" The slender piece of wood zoomed into her outstretched palm. Ron stopped struggling and looked at Daphne with a deadly glare.

"Give me _back_ my wand." Hermione wrenched Ron's arms behind his back and swiftly kicked the back of his knee. Ron knelt down in a yelp of pain.

"Calm down Ron, or next time it won't be just your knee that feels my heel." Ginny stared at her girlfriend in amazement. She and Hermione were going to have to talk later. She circled around Gregorivitch, her wand aimed at him.

"So…..did you ask him anything about the you-know-what, yet Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"He insulted Ron just as we got him tied up back here. But I'm glad the rest of you guys are here. It's nice to know that we're all ok."

Hermione released Ron, who rubbed his wrists and moved to stand near Luna and Daphne.

"Geez Hermione, I didn't know that you knew about Muggle self-defense."

"There's a lot you never bothered to learn about me, Ronald." Hermione walked over towards Ginny. "So….what do we do with him now?" She kept her wand level with Gregorivitch's eyes. He met her gaze unflinchingly and his mouth curled into a smirk.

"You little brats are in over your head. I know what you seek, and it's too late. You'll never find where I've hidden it."

Harry jabbed his wand into Gregorivitch's throat.

"How do you know we're looking for something? Maybe we just feel like taking out a Dark Wizard or two." Gregorivitch met Harry's eyes and his gaze faltered a bit. He could tell that this boy, at least, meant what he was saying. He swallowed and looked at the rest of the group. As he looked closer he could tell that they were all battle worn. They had been through some very hairy situations together, and they would not hesitate to defend each other at a moment's notice. He looked back at Harry.

"I know what you want. And I might be able to help you….for a price." Gregorivitch was no fool. If staying with this group of young people meant he could escape Voldemort's grasp alive, then here was where he would stay.

"Why you arrogant piece of worthless-" Daphne started towards him, but Luna restrained her.

"He's not worth it, l-" Luna cut herself off. No point in mentioning how important any of them were to each other. That would just make them all easier targets. If Gregorivitch noticed her slip, he didn't show it. He was staring too intently at Daphne.

"You," he inclined his head towards her. "What's your name?"

Daphne looked at him quizzically and then squared her shoulders. "It's Daphne. Why?"

Gregorivitch laughed. "I could give a rat's arse about your first name, girl. What's your surname?"

Daphne locked eyes with Harry, who jabbed the wand a bit deeper into Gregorivitche's neck. "What do you care about surnames, scum?" Harry sneered.

"She's the spitting image of Melanie, that's why." Gregorivitch spat. "Could swear you two are related."

Daphne's eyes seemed to flicker with realization for a moment, and then she shook her head slightly.

"I'm her daughter."

Gregorivitch let out a small gasp. "She never mentioned she had any kids. What are you doing here at the school? Why weren't you enrolled here?" He looked closely at her uniform. "Oh, don't tell me she enrolled you into Hogwarts? That piss-poor excuse for a magical learning institution. Is that old crackpot Dumbledore still headmaster?"

Daphne nodded. "That is where I'm from, yes. I moved there when I was eleven, just after I got my owl about the school." She whipped out her wand and aimed it at the wizard. "And I'll have you know that I'm learning more there than I ever could have learned here. Slytherin house has been good to me."

Gregorivitch laughed. "Should have known you'd end up in that house. Any kid of Melanie's has to have cunning to come out of the womb."

"Cut the small talk, Gregorivitch." Ginny said. "Where is the diadem?"

Gregorivitch coughed a bit as Harry jabbed his wand into his neck a bit further.

"Sure, lacerate my vocal cords a bit more, why don't you?" He sneered. "Damn overzealous savior….."

Ginny walked up to Gregorivitch and stared at him for a minute. He met her gaze unflinchingly until she backhanded him across the face. Quickly she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"Where is it, you sodding excuse for a wizard? Or I'll make sure that your life ends here, in _her _hands." She inclined her head towards Hermione. Gregorivitch looked genuinely scared now. He glanced back at the others. Harry had moved away but kept his wand trained on him. Ron was reaching for his, and Daphne and Luna were holding the cloaks. Hermione was still off to her left a bit, but she could tell that her wand was out as well. They were ready for anything. He looked at Ginny.

"It's actually ironic that you all travelled all the way out here to search for it. The diadem has been under your noses the entire time."

The group looked dumbfounded. Ginny was speechless, as she released Gregorivitch.

"Where is it?" Harry demanded. "No more riddles you old fool."

Gregorivitch coughed. "The Dark Lord wanted to keep it in a safe place. In a place that only he could access, that only he had the power to unlock." The six young wizards and witches looked at each other.

"It couldn't possible be….."

"Are you thinking….?"

"That's the only reasonable explanation."

Ginny groaned. "It really has been RIGHT under our noses….."

"We need to get back to Hogwarts, now. Daphne, you and Luna go and wake your mother. Tell her we're getting out of here. Ron go with them. They'll need some extra firepower. Ginny and Hermione, you're with me. We're taking _him _with us as well."

Harry issued orders quickly. Luna, Daphne and Ron nodded, and quickly grabbed their clocks, passing through the wall and going to get Daphne's mom. Hermione and Ginny worked quickly to release Gregorivitch, while Harry kept his wand aimed at him.

"Try anything and you get blown away." Harry said in a deadly tone. Gregorivitch just sneered in his direction. Harry motioned for Ginny to follow him, and for Hermione to take up the rear. The filed out of the room, knowing full well that the rest of the castle was asleep.

As they walked down the hall, Ginny couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quiet right. The hallways were void of anything, wizard, ghost or otherwise. She got the chills, and poked Harry's shoulder.

"Something isn't right, Harry. It's too quiet."

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm waiting for something to happen."

Ginny turned away and continued walking, pulling out her wand. Gregorivitch was immensely displeased at having been captured by a group of kids, but he was glad that he would be able to get out of Durmstrang. He knew that the Dark Lord planned to kill him as soon as possible, seeing as Gregorivitch had not given in to joining his ranks, nor the location of the Elder wand. At least with these brats he stood a chance at living.

They continued down the hallways for quite some time, before all of a sudden several things happened at once. Jets of red light flew above their heads, just as streams of blue light issued all around them. Looking down the hall Harry vaguely saw a group of black robed figures coming towards them, just as he ducked a second volley of Stunners that flew his way.

"Ginny! Secure Gregorivitch!

Ginny looked and saw that Gregorivitch was trying to make it backwards, past Hermione. She raced towards the two, just as she saw Hermione's wand get knocked out of her hand, as Hermione struggled to keep Gregorivitch from merely barreling past her. Hermione was no match for Ivan as he backhanded her and she fell limp to the ground. Ginny saw red. Racing towards Ivan, the only thought that was going through her head was one of pure, murderous rage.

Ivan felt a change in the air as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned around to see a streak of red flying towards him. That was the last thing he saw as he tumbled backwards from the force of the Stunner sent his way by one, Ginny Weasley. Her wand was still down by her side, however her other hand was outstretched. She raced towards the downed brunette, leaping over Gregorivitch on the way there. When she got to Hermione, she saw that the brunette was bleeding from her nose and the left side of her face was swollen. She was about to pick the brunette up when she saw two cloaked figures out of her peripheral vision. They must have gotten past Harry.

She quickly cast a wordless shield charm around Hermione and herself, and then pulled out her wand again. She wanted to catch them off guard so she kept her wand down by her side, looking at Hermione, to appear as though she didn't know they were there. When they got to be about 25 feet away from her she sprang into action. Lifting her wand slightly she cast a leg locker curse at the closest one. He dropped to the ground, falling in front of the path of the wizard who was a bit further behind him. That wizard jumped over his fallen partner and kept going.

"You filthy blood-traitor! You'll pay for that." He raised his wand, rearing to strike, when Ginny whipped her wand up and pointed it straight at him, sending a powerful _Levicorpus_ spell his way. He yelled in shock as he was levitated off of the ground and suspended by his ankle, midair.

Harry raced towards the girls, taking in the sight before him. Ginny was holding Hermione and down the hall in front of his path was a wizard suspended in midair, and another bound on the ground. He reached Ginny, kneeling down beside Hermione.

"What happened!"

Ginny's face contorted with rage.

"He hit her. Backhanded her hard enough to knock her unconscious." She tried to calm her breathing. "Harry, you had better bind him and move him yourself, because I don't want to risk killing the only link we have to the diadem."

Harry simply nodded and walked to quickly do just that. Ginny picked Hermione up and began carrying her down the hall, as Harry bound and levitated Gregorivitch. As the cleared the immobilized bodies out of the way, (and hung the one levitating from a chandelier in an adjacent room) they kept moving towards one of the castles towers. As they raced up the stairs, the were joined by a luminescent hare, a signal that Luna and the others must already be up there.

They rushed into the room, and the others were there waiting. Daphne was talking with her mother, while Ron and Luna were sitting and speaking in hushed tones. Everyone looked up when Ginny entered carrying Hermione, followed by an immobilized Gregorivitch and Harry bringing up the rear. Luna rushed up to Ginny, who knelt down as soon as she entered the room. Daphne was close on Luna's heels and knelt down.

"Ginny! What happened? Is she-?"

Ginny shook her head. "She got knocked around a good bit by Gregorivitch. She hasn't woken up. S-she's still breathing…." A tear slid down her cheek.

Daphne's mother stood and began to move slowly towards the girls.

"Ladies? If I might take a look?" Her eyes met Ginny's, silently requesting permission. Ginny looked up, tears falling from her eyes, and she nodded. Melanie knelt down beside the unconscious Hermione and waved her wand slowly over her body. The tip glowed a faint yellow over her head, and a pale blue everywhere else, although there was a slight yellow hue over Hermione's left arm. Melanie sighed.

"It's nothing permanent. She just has a concussion and possible a broken arm." Ginny sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She extended her hand to Mrs. Greengrass. "I take it you must be Daphne's mom?" Melanie nodded.

"I am. You must be Ginny Weasley. I can never thank you and your friends enough for what you all did in saving my daughter that night. Our…allegiances have made things quite difficult for both of us. Daphne didn't have a lot of friends before she met all of you."

Ginny smiled. "You'll find we have a habit of taking in strays, m'am."

Ron stood up and moved closer. "You know guys, we should probably try to get out of here. I'm sure our little stunt hasn't gone unnoticed and the sun will be rising soon. We should get out before classes start."

Harry nodded. "Ron's right, but how are we going to get Hermione out of here? She can't fly on a broom in that condition."

Mrs. Greengrass stood up. "I'll take her via Apparation, back just outside the grounds of Hogwarts." Ginny rose and looked at her.

"Can we Apparate out of here? I thought no one was allowed to Apparate within school grounds?"

Melanie laughed, a small musical laugh. "My dear, that rule is only at Hogwarts. Dumbledore set up those wards himself to keep Voldemort from simply Apparating in and taking what Horcruxes were there."

Harry nodded. "Right, we need to move now. Ginny, grab the bag and pull out our brooms. I don't feel safe Apparating at such a long distance, and you still aren't legally able to Apparate yet. Ron, Luna, Daphne? Are you guys flying or are you going to Apparate?" Ron looked nervous at the thought of Apparating.

"I think I'll fly mate. Never could stand that nauseating feeling you get when you land."

Daphne thought for a moment. "Luna, would you be ok with flying? I don't think that we're skilled enough to Apparate that far just yet." Luna simply smiled.

"Yes, love. Flying is just fine." Daphne's eyes grew larger and she turned a bit red. Her mother still didn't know about Luna and their relationship. However it seemed as though Luna didn't care what her mother thought. Melanie cocked her eyebrow thoughtfully at the petite white-blond that was staring at her daughter with love and admiration in her eyes. She allowed herself to smile a small bit. Happiness is happiness, no matter what it looks like. She would talk to Daphne later.

Luna, Daphne, Harry, Ron and Ginny mounted their brooms, and stood at the open window.

"I'll go ahead to Hogwarts and meet you all outside the front gate." Melanie said, holding Hermione in her arms. "Ginny as soon as you get there, I want you to go straight to the infirmary. I've already informed Headmistress McGonagall that I'm going to be there. The rest of you go back to your tower, and Daphne, I'll meet up with you later, after I get a chance to speak to Professor McGonagall." The kids nodded, and one by one took to the air.

They reached Hogwarts later on that evening. Harry and everyone else dismounted their brooms, landing on the ground, while Ginny headed straight for Gryffindor tower. She knew the window would still be open, and she felt a bit better flying there. It made here feel like she was going to reach Hermione sooner. She landed in Hermione's bedroom, quickly dismounting, and she threw off her heavy outer cloak and the rucksack as she walked quickly to the door. Then she broke into a spring towards the infirmary.

Hermione lay on a bed, looking much like the color of the clean, crisp sheets that covered her. Her brown hair was splayed out around her head, and she had a bandage wrapped around her head and her arm was in a cast. Ginny rushed quickly to the bed, and Madam Pomfrey came into the room.

"Ms. Weasley, what are you doing here?" She said, somewhat startled that the girl was awake at this hour. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Melanie rounded the corner.

"She's here on my request, m'am." she said, robes billowing behind her as she walked. Ginny smiled slightly and nodded. Madam Pomfrey seemed to accept this and when about gathering a few bottles and brought them to Hermione's bedside. Ginny approached the bed, quite scared at how weak and pale Hermione looked, compared to usual. She reached out to take Hermione's hand, but then withdrew, afraid that even the simplest touch would hurt the one she loved. Madam Pomfrey noticed this.

"You can touch her. She's unconscious, but she can still hear and feel everything. It might help her improve faster, to subconsciously know that you are here." She turned and walked away, leaving Ginny with Hermione in private. Melanie watched with thoughtful eyes as Ginny pulled up a stool and gingerly sat down. She gently reached out and just barely allowed the tips of her fingers to brush the back of Hermione's hand. Hermione didn't move. Ginny laid her head down on the bed and broke down. Her sobs wrenched Melanie's heart. She knew what it was like to see your partner in a state worse than death, afraid that they might not come back to you. She wanted to help but knew that Ginny probably wanted to be alone right now. She headed out, in search of Headmistress McGonagall. She needed to talk to Minerva about what the situation was with Daphne and herself now.

Melanie strode down the halls that she remembered from a long time ago. It seemed only yesterday she was a visiting student here, learning under the tutelage of the great Albus Dumbledore. He had been the youngest headmaster every elected by the Wizengamot. She and Minerva had been in the same graduating class. That had been right before the First War, right before _he_ rose to power….She shuddered. It was a shame that her happiest moments had to be overshadowed by such a dark time. She was determined to make sure that her daughter's future would not be the same.

She turned at the statue of the phoenix, and stopped. She was nervous. She smoothed her robes, took a deep breath and spoken the password.

"Bubblegum Treacle."

The statue rotated, revealing a familiar winding staircase. She walked quickly up the stairs. As she entered the room, Melanie was met by the same sight of all the little instruments and shiny baubles Dumbledore had kept there when she was a student. She chuckled quietly. Minerva must not have had the heart to remove them after Albus' death. Looking up she saw the picture of Albus, dozing quietly in the corner of his frame.

"He often nods off when it gets to be a bit later in the evening." Minerva's voice carried through the air. Melanie turned around, smiling at her oldest friend. "It must be nice to be a portrait. No one hounding you for anything late at night."

"Yes, but you serve a much greater purpose being here than in a picture frame, Minerva." Melanie as she sat down. McGonagall sat down at her desk.

"Yes, it is a sad job, to have to lead all of these young students through such dark times. But as Albus would have said, 'Think of all the future good these students will do. It is our purpose in life to lead them.' She smiled grimly. Melanie reached across to lay a hand on her best friend's arm.

"From the look of things you're doing a wonderful job, Minerva. That was an excellent group of students you sent on that mission." She was shocked when McGonagall let out a laugh. "What's so amusing?"

"I'm sorry, Mel." Minerva calmed down a bit, "It's just that I didn't end those kids out. If I had known what they were planniing, I would have stopped them and sent someone from the Order. They left on their own, the plan devised no doubt by your daughter and Ms. Granger. They are after all, the two smartest witches of their age."

Melanie's jaw dropped. "But they were so….prepared. They knew EXACTLY what to do, and by Merlin, you should have seen them duel! You mean to tell me that you had _no _idea of this?" Minerva shook her head.

"We didn't know until breakfast the morning after they left. By then hay were long gone. I didn't know where they went, though I had an inkling. I would have tried to contract Durmstrang but the fires were shut off."

"Voldemort had them all relocated to Riddle Manor. He doesn't want anyone leaving. He will be angry when he finds out Viktor and Ivan didn't protect the secret of the location of the diadem. Even more angry once he finds Gregorivitch is here."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Ivan Gregorivitch is here at Hogwarts?" Melanie nodded. "Is he secure?" Melanie nodded again.

"I've told Harry to keep him locked somewhere safe. The boy muttered something about a Room of Requirement or some such nonsense?"

"It's just one of many magical rooms around Hogwarts. I believe Harry and his friends have been using it most of the year to serve as their DA headquarters. A good place, too. It only appears to those who know where it is, and as far as I know, only myself and Mr. Potter's group know where it is." Melanie looked puzzled.

"The DA?" she questioned. McGonagall nodded.

"It's a small, but steadily growing, group of Hogwarts students that Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom started last year. When we had Delores Umbridge take over as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, her methods of teaching were a bit…less hands on, than the students wanted. They practically taught themselves everything they know about dueling and defense work." Melanie's eyes widened.

"Those pupils are….self-taught duelists?" McGonagall nodded.

"They were using the room as a dueling lounge. I must say I am quiet please with their progress. They know more than anyone else in the entire school, barring the teachers, about dueling. Your daughter was amongst the few Slytherins who also joined the group. She has become an exceptional duelist because of it. You should be proud of her." Melanie smiled a bit.

"Well I'm glad she fell in with such a good group of students."

"Mr. Potter and his group have a habit of bringing out the true nature of the heart in most students. It's no surprise that Melanie fell in with them. She may have the cunning of a Slytherin, but her heart is a lion's heart." Melanie beamed.

"I'm glad she has such good friends."

McGonagall nodded. Then her expression turned to one more serious. She noticed that Melanie's wedding band was missing, and the children, as well as Melanie herself, had failed to mention the whereabouts of Robert, Melanie's husband.

"Mel, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Robert?"

"He's here. I sent him here to stay with Daphne while she was in school. He's been working at the Albania Ministry stationed here in Britain. He said at least one of us should stay behind, to make it look as though we were still somewhat sympathetic to Voldemort's cause, even though every knew we had turned from it. So I applied to Durmstrang as potionsmaster. Viktor Krum vouched for me to get the job."

"Did something happen between you two?" McGonagall motioned towards Melanie's missing ring.

"Being apart for so long took it's toll. We split up a few months ago. I haven't had the chance to tell Daphne yet. Although I have a suspicion that she already knows. Finds out things before you even know them, that one does."

McGonagall laughed a bit. "She was a tough one for the hat. She has the cunning and deviousness of a Slytherin, but her nose is almost always in a book. She was almost put in Ravenclaw the first time around."

Melanie looked puzzled. "She was sorted more than once?" McGonagall nodded.

"After she was befriended by Potter and his group, she…..struck up a close relationship, if you will, with Luna Lovegood." McGongall didn't know how much Melanie knew about her daughter's….choice of partners. Melanie nodded.

"I know about her and Luna. They seem very good together. I'm pleased she was able to find love with anyone during these times."

"Yes, well, after they got together, the hat took it upon himself to resort her. She now in Gryffindor with Luna and the rest of their group."

Melanie smiled. "Well I'm glad. She should be happy there, especially since all of her friends are there as well."

"Indeed. That brings up an interesting question. Where would you like to stay during your time here? I only mention this because I assume that you will be unable to return to Durmstrang. Surely people will know about you by now, what with Harry's grand entrance and all."

Melanie's expression turned grim. "Yes, well normally I would have sought out Robert upon retuning here, but since we are no longer together, I believe I find myself in a bit of a predicament. Would it at all be possible for me to stay here for a bit? If that's not asking too much." Melanie added quietly.

Minerva's heart broke for her former friend. She rose and walked to her side, kneeling down beside her chair. "You know you are welcome here for as long as you like. I do believe we are in need of a new permanent potionsmaster, since Professor Snape ran off with his master only a day ago." She finished with anger in her voice. Melanie looked down at her friend, and cupped her cheek.

"It's of no use to be angry at 's only doing what he believes to be right. In the end, he will realize, one way or another, that it is love, not power that will win this war." She smiled softly. "Now, where are your dungeons? I seem to remember that they move around from time to time.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, yeah? Sorry about that. I've been busy moving and all that wonderful jazz. But now that I'm set up in my new house, I have a lovely treat for you guys. Three more chapters! Enjoy! ~ Love, Z.**

**Chapter 18**

Daphne and Luna were cuddled on Luna's bed in Gryffindor tower. Luna was stroking Daphne's hair, and Daphne was fighting not to fall asleep. Luna looked down at her.

"You should get some rest, love. The Wrackspurts will get into your brain and befuddle you if you don't." She smiled serenely. Daphne managed a sleepy grin at Luna. She was laying against Luna's side, her arms wrapped around Luna's stomach, and a leg thrown over Luna's lower half.

"You would protect me from them, wouldn't you?" Daphne asked, jokingly. She gasped when Luna bent down and kissed her passionately, her tongue stroking Daphne's lips, demanding entrance. Daphne whimpered, her mouth opening, and she moaned as Luna deepened the kiss, before pulling away all together.

"I'll protect you from anything." Daphne sighed at the love radiating from Luna's eyes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was at times. To have someone who loved her wholeheartedly. She would never tell anyone, but Daphne believed that she would never find a girl who would love her at all. Albania wasn't the most hospitable place for gay witches and wizards. The few that did exist kept hidden, only meeting with their partners when it was dark, or choosing simply to stay single. She was one of those who chose to stay single.

But then she had gone to Hogwarts and all that had changed. Sure there were still a slightly homophobic crowd around, but they weren't nearly as bad as what was back home. She could live with a little teasing and some pranks, so long as she was allowed to love who she wanted to. She snuggled closer to Luna, closing her eyes again. Luna looked down, smiling at her partner. Life couldn't be any better at that moment for the two witches.

Ginny was woken up by Harry gently shaking her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and looked at Harry, smiling slightly when she saw he had a tray of food in his hands and her bookbag tossed over his shoulder.

"I knew you probably wouldn't feel like eating or going to class, at least not for tonight, so I brought you some left over dinner, courtesy of Dobby, and your books. I had Lavender grab them from the girl's dormitory, so don't worry, I didn't get ambushed." His smile broke into a lopsided grin. Ginny smiled and took the tray from Harry.

"Thanks Harry, that was really sweet of you." She set it down on the table beside Hermione's bed, and then sat back down in her seat. Harry set down Ginny's bag and conjured a chair, sitting down beside the red-head.

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you holding up?" Harry laid a hand on her arm. Ginny stared down at it for a moment, feeling like she might break down, but then she regained her composure. She wrung her hands.

"I'm doing as well as I can, I suppose. I mean…it's almost been 24 hours and she still hasn't shown any signs of waking at all. I wish there was a way for me to bring her back to reality. But Madam Pomfrey says she has to come out of it in her own time…..if she even….." A fresh wave of tears started to roll down Ginny's cheeks. Harry wrapped an arm around the young woman who he had come to love as a sister. He pulled her close, while she sobbed.

"Shhh, Gin. It's alright. You two have been through too much together to be separated by some silly bump on the head." She quieted down a bit.

"What if she doesn't come back….Hermione?" Ginny asked, quietly. Harry looked at her inquisitively. Ginny stood up and walked towards the window on the other side of the room. "What if….she doesn't remember me? Remember us….? I don't think I can lose her….not after I just found her…" She gripped the windowsill, staring out at the moon.

Harry got up and walked towards her. "If that happens, you'll just know that you need to be there for her. If she doesn't remember you, she'll come to her mind in time. No one could forget you, Gin. Not for long." He smiled down at her.

"I hope you're right, Harry. Because I can't stand being away from her when she's not even awake to know I'm there. How will I cope with it if she sees me but doesn't know how much she means to me?" Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll deal with it the only way you know how."

Ginny leaned against him for support. "I hope you're right."

The next few days passed routinely for the small group. Luna and Daphne came in the morning to visit Hermione and pick up Ginny's homework from the night before. Then later in the afternoon, Neville would come by and drop off Ginny's homework from that days classes and visit for a bit. Ron and Harry normally popped in right before curfew. They all knew Ginny wouldn't leave Hermione's side until she woke up, and they were trying to make it easier on her.

Ginny was asleep at Hermione's bedside late one night, when she felt something brushing her face. She instantly woke up to see Hermione's hand reaching out beside her, in her sleep. Ginny leaned into the caress and Hermione sighed contentedly and rolled over. Ginny felt a pang in her heart. Hermione felt her presence, so why wouldn't she open her eyes? Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she turned away from the bed. She walked to the small window that overlooked the school grounds.

Harry walked in and saw the red-head staring out the window. He quietly approached her, and smiled at her slightly when she turned around.

"Hey, Gin. How are you doing?"

Ginny looked up at her friend. Her eyes were red and had dark circles underneath them. Her shoulders hung heavy and she looked like she hadn't showered in a day or two. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Not much better. She responds to my touch, she just won't wake up…..I'm hopeful that that means she recognizes my voice but…..It's almost been a week, Harry. How much longer is this going to last?"

Harry sighed. "I'm not sure Ginny. Madam Pomfrey said she's improving very slowly. Let's just hope that she wakes up in time for the final battle. We're going to need her book smarts." He chuckled quietly. Ginny smiled and couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips, when suddenly she heard a small voice from the other side of the room.

"What about books? Mine are all safe." Ginny's head whipped around quickly, and she rushed towards the bed. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room she was in. Taking in the sheets and cold, thin blanket, as well as the clean smell, she surmised she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Looking around she saw a figure standing by the window, and then her eyes fell on a figure by her bedside. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Oh, am I in the hospital wing again? Why does this always happen when I try to help you, Harry?" She chuckled quietly.

Harry walked quickly to her bedside. "Because you're such a bookworm you think you've read everything there is to know about taking on a Dark wizard on your own. You should leave that to people who've had actual experience taking down a Dark wizard." He smiled back at her, grasping her hand. "How are you feeling 'Mione?"

Hermione raised a hand to her head. "Like I've been hit with a Bludger." She turned to face the girl by her bedside. Something was wrong. The girl looked incredibly familiar, red hair cascading down her shoulders, and freckles dotting a delicate, but strong face. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember where she had seen her.

"I- I know you…..I have to….." Memories caught up with her as scenes flashed through her head. A smiling red-head flying on a broom, a gentle caress on an autumn night, a determined face in the midst of a duel, and a kiss that made her feel like she was falling….

Ginny looked at Hermione, concern and sadness filling her eyes. She grasped her girlfriend's hand and sat down. Tears threatened to escape as she stared at the beautiful but frail brunette in the bed. Hermione didn't remember her. It was what she had feared all along. Releasing Hermione's hand, Ginny looked at Harry, eyes full of fear and sadness. Harry walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. He looked at Hermione.

"Hermione? How much of the past few months do you remember?," he asked gently. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"I-I remember bits and pieces…I remember feeling extremely confused…..and then sad…..and then ridiculously happy." She looked at Ginny again. "It has something do to with you doesn't it?" She held her hand out for Ginny. Ginny reached out and took it quickly. She grasped it as though it could fade at any moment.

"It does." Ginny nodded, trying to hold back her tears. "Do you remember anything else?"

In that instant, Ron walked into the infirmary. He smiled when he saw Hermione sitting up and talking. He quickly walked to the edge of the bed.

"Hey, 'Mione! How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked at him. She was having trouble with his name as well. She furrowed her brow for a moment.

"I know you, too…..You're related to her." Ron looked taken aback when Hermione didn't immediately recognize him. Part of his mind told him that this was always a possibility, but the quick-tempered side got the better of him.

"Yeah, Hermione. It's Ron! Ronald Weasley. You only dated me for the entire summer." He was starting to get a little loud, letting his anger getting the best of him. Harry stood up and walked over to grasp his arm.

"Look mate, she's having some trouble with names. You need to let her do this on her own, _and_ you need to let her do this gently, in her own time. Getting upset at her isn't going to help at all." He tightened his grip on Ron's upper arm. "C'mon, we're going to leave these two alone, so Hermione isn't too overloaded." Harry began dragging Ron towards the door.

Once the boys left, Ginny turned to face Hermione again. She looked like she was going to cry, but Ginny reached out and laid a hand on her arm.

"It's ok, 'Mione." Ginny smiled at her slightly. "He's always been a bit of a hot-tempered one." She allowed herself to laugh a little.

Hermione nodded, looking at Ginny with grateful, watery eyes. "Something about his outburst felt familiar, as bad as that sounds."

Ginny's smile widened. "We Weasley's tend to be famous for our temper." She unconsciously began stroking Hermione's arm slightly. She didn't even realize she was doing it until Hermione drew in a sharp breath, and moved her arm slightly. Ginny reddened and backed away. Hermione looked the opposite direction, unsure of how to deal with the feelings that came along with Ginny's touch.

"I-I should get going. I need to get back to class and catch up on all of the work that I've missed over the past two weeks." Ginny looked at her feet, backing further away from the bed. Hermione stared down at the bedsheets, playing with them.

"O-ok. I guess I'll see you around then?" Hermione didn't understand why but she felt extremely saddened by Ginny's leaving. Some part of her wanted to reach out to the younger girl, but she held back, not understanding why.

"Yeah, you'll see me in class and around the school. Get some rest, 'Mione." Ginny slowly walked towards the door. She stopped when Hermione called out again.

"Wait! I-I don't know your name!" Ginny turned around, her heart breaking.

"It's Ginerva….Ginerva Weasley."

Hermione repeated the name, surprised at the feelings that came with it.

"Ginerva…..Ginerva…..O-o-ok. Thanks." She couldn't understand why she felt like something else was missing and that it circled around Ginerva. She rolled over to rest as Ginny fled the room, tears threatening to overcome her.

The next day Ron and Harry both came to visit Hermione, while Ginny was out at Quidditch practice. Hermione was doing much better, getting up to walk around for a bit and she enjoyed the company of both of the boys. Ron had even convinced her to play a game of Wizard's Chess with him, and Harry was watching the game intently when Luna and Daphne came in.

"Hello, Hermione!" Luna bounced up to the brunette's bed and Daphne came up behind her. "How are you feeling today?"

Hermione smiled at Luna. She had seen Luna and Daphne earlier that morning and after a few minutes had remembered everything that had transpired to bring Daphne, a former Slytherin, into Gryffindor House. She couldn't recall, however, their relationship to one another, and so Daphne and Luna kept themselves discreet when in her presence. They didn't know how she would react to it, since she was having trouble recalling her own relationship with Ginny.

"I'm doing much better today, Luna. Madam Pomfrey says that I'll get to go back to Gryffindor Tower tonight! I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed tonight, rather than this uncomfortable hospital one."

Daphne smiled. "That's great to hear Hermione! I'm sure that all the professors will be glad to have you back in class as well. Even Mum has been saying that she missed hearing your voice in her class."

Hermione blushed. "Well I only hope that I'm able to keep up with all of my workload, and help you guys look for the Horcrux."

Ron snorted. "'Mione, Harry and I have been bringing you your work and you're _two weeks_ ahead in every class. I think you'll be just fine." Harry laughed as he looked up at Hermione.

"Yeah, the teachers have been confused that you've even been sending back work that you didn't need to do. They all keep asking if you're getting any rest at all."

Hermione gave an indignant look at Harry. "I just want to make sure I'm well prepared. Who knows what will happen after you destroy Voldemort, Harry? Will there even be a Hogwarts to come back to?" The rest of the room grew silent for a bit, thinking about the seriousness of the question and the answers that lay with it.

"If I can help it, Hogwarts will not fall to Voldemort." Harry said firmly. Ron nodded and Hermione appeared lost in thought. She was snapped out of her reverie though, as a perky red-head bounced into the room.

"'E'llo guys! How's everyone doing today?" Ginny asked, as she plopped down in a chair in the corner of the room. Ginny had come to terms with the fact that Hermione couldn't remember their relationship, but she wasn't giving up hope. She still visited Hermione everyday, in the hopes that something would jog her memory. Ginny grabbed a few books out of her bag and walked over to hand them to Hermione.

"Here's the homework from Charms and History of Magic, 'Mione" She said, as she laid the books on the bed by Hermione. "I brought you your own books from your room."

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione locked eyes with the younger girl, before quickly turning away, feeling her breath catch in her throat. She still couldn't understand the strange feelings that had surfaced so quickly around the red-head. She settled down to work. Ginny went back to her chair and pulled out her own homework.

Harry nudged Ron and motioned for them both to quickly make an exit. Ron was about to protest but the look that Harry nailed him with, quickly made him think better of it. They grabbed their bags and quietly motioned to Ginny that they were leaving. Ginny looked pleadingly at Harry, but he shook his head and turned to leave. She looked at Hermione who was completely engrossed in her homework. A small tendril of hair had fallen and was hanging down by her cheek. Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she instantly reprimanded herself. She shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that when her….girlfriend…..couldn't even remember who she was or their relationship! Muttering to herself, she bowed her head and focused on her work.

Hermione heard a small noise to the side of her and chanced a glance at Ginny. The younger girl was supposed to be her best female friend, and Hermione was trying to come to terms with that. But she couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of her head that there was supposed to be something more between them. But she didn't want to scare off the younger girl. Ginny always seemed extremely distracted or uneasy around her and Hermione couldn't quite figure out why. She was certain that it wasn't because Ginny felt anything remotely more than friendship towards her, right? Hermione shook her head. Absolutely ludicrous. In fact, she wasn't sure why she was feeling these type of emotions herself. As far as she knew, she had always been straight.

Ginny finished up her work and closed her book. She looked over at Hermione, who had fallen asleep. She was resting peacefully, surrounded by a mountain of books and papers. Ginny walked over and gently closed the book on Hermione's lap and pulled the blankets up around her. Running her hand through the bushy mane of hair, Ginny sighed gently, fighting back tears. She quickly turned and left, before her emotions got the better of her. She rushed so quickly from the room, she missed the hand that gently reached out to her, and the pair of chocolate brown eyes, looking worried and slightly sad.

The next weeks passed uneventfully. Hermione went back to her room in Gryffindor tower and the group eventually turned to trying to find the Horcrux. Gregorivitch had said that it was somewhere under their noses, but the group had no idea where to look. Rowena's diadem had been lost for centuries and after a few weeks of searching, Harry began to wonder if Gregorivitch was simply leading them on a wild goose chase.

Ginny was slowly adjusting to restraining herself around Hermione. She caught herself a few times when she reached out to gently lay a hand on Hermione's back, or moving to stroke her hair. These incidents were becoming few and far between, but they weren't lost on everyone. Hermione had picked up Ginny's restrain and, like the curious girl she was, her wheels were turning.

Hermione had noticed since that night in the hospital, that Ginny didn't ever get as close to her again. She kept her distance at meals and even went so far as to make sure that she as never in the common room at the same time. Ginny spent most of her time flying, preparing for the upcoming Quidditch match against the Slytherins. Hermione wondered if she had done something wrong, but every time she plucked up the courage to ask Ginny when they were alone, Ginny made up an excuse and immediately left, leaving behind an increasingly frustrated Hermione. What was worse was that Hermione kept on having these feelings and images crop up in her mind. They happened around Ginny, but she could never quite make out the figure in them. All that she knew was that they had red hair. Ron had said that they had dated the entire summer, but had used the past tense. Did that mean that their relationship was over? Or had they ended it and gotten back together? And how did Ginny factor into all of this? Hermione was starting to feel some more than "just friends" feelings around her, and she didn't know if she was making things up or if something had happened. She had always been straight…right?

All of these thoughts got pushed to the back of her mind as she, Ron, Harry and GInny began to work again on trying to find Ravenclaw's diadem. They spent all of their free time up in the Restricted Section of the library, late at night, pouring over books, trying to find answers. Harry's invisibility cloak was an invaluable tool, as well as Luna's Demguise cloaks. The group had to fill Hermione in on some bits, but she remembered most of the raid at Durmstrang, apart from just before they left. She had been told that she was guarding Gregorivitch and he had tried to escape. She had tried to stop him and had gotten hurt in the process. They left out the part about Ginny and her wandless magic, though.

It was late one night and Hermione was once again up in the corner of the Restricted Section, with a giant book in her lap and one under her arm. Harry, Ron, Luna and Daphne were packing up. Ginny slowly approached Hermione and stared momentarily at the gently sleeping girl. It took all of her self-restraint to not caress her cheek to wake her. She bent down and gently shook Hermione awake.

"Hermione? Hermione, it's Ginny. We're going back to the common room. We've done all we can for the night. You should get some rest."

Hermione looked up at Ginny with sleepy eyes, and then shook her head. She looked down and rubbed her eyes, before moving to pack up her books.

"Oh, yes. Of course, I'll clean up and meet you guys back there." She glanced over and watched as Harry and Ron were packing away their things. Ron caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back and began to pack her stuff.

Ginny was already on the way to dorms and when she got there she went straight to her bed. Trying to keep her feelings in check, while searching for the Horocrux had drained her. She could feel her resolve starting to slip around Hermione, and she didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Hermione and never let go, but Hermione couldn't remember their relationship. She turned over and realized she wasn't going to get any sleep. She walked over to a statue of Godric Gryffindor and pulled on his sword handle. A secret passage way opened up and Ginny entered it. She needed to find Harry. Maybe he could help calm her busy mind by listening to everything that was plaguing her.

Hermione, in the meantime, was on the way back up the stairs. She had stopped off in the main wing of the library to put back a few books she had grabbed, and then headed straight to the common room. When she entered the portrait hole she saw a fire roaring in the fireplace, and a man sitting in one of the chairs. It was Ron. She put down her bag and walked over, looking into the flames. She glanced at him, and he gestured for her to sit down. Hermione sat in silence for a moment, before looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ron stared into the flames and remained silent for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Just that the fight ahead…..that….it's going to be bad." He looked at her. She reached for his hand and tightly grasped it.

"Harry is going to make it, Ron. We're going to get through this, I promise." She gripped his hand tighter for a second before attempting to release her hand, but when she tried to pull back Ron held fast. He moved closer to her, almost on top of her. She looked up at him. Ron was looking at her, staring into her eyes and she felt her breath catch in her throat. His eyes belied so many emotions. There was fear, longing, admiration, love, and she felt herself getting lost. Her eyes fluttered shut and before she knew it, she felt his lips on hers. It was the briefest touch and then he was gone. She opened her eyes, expecting to feel happy, or at least as though it was right, but she didn't feel that at all. She felt confused and….lost. He was blushing now and he jumped when he heard someone come through the portrait hole. Hermione whipped her head around and saw Harry and Ginny enter the common room. Ginny gasped and Harry gently grabbed her shoulders. She took in the sight before her, Ron on top of Hermione, and Hermione's flushed face. Ron blushed harder and started to rise. Hermione looked at Ginny and felt her heart drop, though she couldn't explain why. Ron looked from Hermione to Ginny and started to stammer.

"G-gin. I-it's not what it l-looks like!" He held his hands up and started to walk around the couch. Harry gripped Ginny's shoulders harder as she made to move towards her brother. Hermione looked from Ginny to Ron, struggling to figure out her emotions, and she started to walk towards Ginny. She looked at the red-head and she felt emotions coursing through her. The memories came back again, the same ones as before, and she felt the world spinning. Unable to deal with it, she quickly backed away and ran up the stairs towards the Head Girl's room. Ginny stood there for a second, dumbfounded, before her eyes fell on her brother again and she felt her blood boil. She struggled against Harry's grip.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU TRAITOR! YOU JUST SAW WHAT YOU WANTED AND TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY AS IT WAS PRESENTED TO YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU THINKING AT ALL? YOU BLOODY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! I SHOULD TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Ginny poured all of her rage into screaming at her brother and struggling even harder against Harry's grip. It was no use though. Harry's years of seeker's skills had given him a firm grip and Ginny wasn't going anywhere. Ron flinched as he felt the anger in his sister's words wash over him, and he looked terrified, as Ginny fought against Harry. He backed away slowly. Harry spoke calmly but sternly to the struggling red-head in his grasp.

"Ginny. I know you feel betrayed right now, but trust me, I don't need you going to Azkaban for murdering your brother. We need you, now more than ever, if we're going to win this war! Please stop struggling and I'll release you, as long as you promise not to hurt Ron. Am I clear?" He looked at Ginny. She stopped and snapped her head towards him, eyes blazing, but she stood still. She nodded once, and Harry released his hold on her. She turned back to Ron, who stood still, not daring to breathe. She walked towards him, and he closed his eyes, ready for the blow. Instead all he got was silence. He opened one eye, and saw her staring at him, loathing in her gaze, as she spoke softly to him.

"I swear on the grave of Albus Dumbledore, that if you try that again, and Harry's not here, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" All Ron could do was whimper and nod. Ginny stalked off towards the girls' dormitories, slamming the door behind her hard enough to shake portraits on the walls, waking some of them up. Ron let out a breath he was holding and turned to Harry. But before he could say anything else, his head snapped to the side as Harry's fist connected with his jaw. Ron fell to the ground, his hand on his cheek, as Harry walked over to him. He started to get up, but Harry brandished his wand.

"If you so much as move, I'll hex you good. What the _bloody_ hell were you thinking? Just thought that since Hermione remembered you immediately and not Ginny, that you could pick up where you left off? Did you think that Hermione would never remember that she had broken up with you, that she had gotten together with Ginny? Did you think she would forget that you _betrayed_ her, and then hooked up with Lavender not a week after the two of you broke up? What was it, _mate?"_

Ron held the side of his jaw, as he tried to explain.

"I-I don't know! I was just here and we were talking a bit, and I was thinking about everything that was lying ahead of us and it frightened me. I didn't know if we were going to make it out alive and I panicked. I've loved Hermione since we were in fourth year, alright? Ever since Krum saved her and took her to the ball. I was jealous of him. And when I finally got my chance….I screwed it up…..And then she…..she and Ginny…..What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to deal with…..with…._that?"_

Harry took a step towards Ron. He held his wand between Ron's eyes.

"You don't have to deal with it. It's _their_ relationship, Ron. They chose to be with each other. Did you not notice how _miserable_ they both were before they got together? Do you _remember _the nights they would wander around looking for each other? Do you remember the night Hermione almost _died_ because she thought that she lost Ginny forever? For fuck's sake Ron. She wandered into the Forbidden Forest. _ALONE! _Do you want to see that happen to either one of them again? And now Hermione can't even remember how much she means to Ginny. She can't remember their first kiss, or the feeling of being loved. How would you feel if that was your girlfriend who couldn't remember, and Ginny had kissed her?"

Ron looked completely beaten and ashamed. He slumped over, and allowed Harry's words to sink in. He had done a horrible thing. Hermione did deserve better than him. Ginny deserved a better brother than him. He needed to apologize to them. He slowly moved to get up, holding his hands out so that Harry knew he wasn't making any sudden movements. Harry slowly backed up and allowed Ron to rise. Harry simply stared at him as he walked towards the boys' dormitory.

"I'll talk to them as soon as I see them both. W…what do I tell Hermione? I…I mean she doesn't remember how much she means to Ginny. What if she doesn't believe me?"

Harry simply looked at Ron.

"You tell her the truth and let her come to the realization on her own. But what you have to do right now is tell her that _nothing _is going to ever happen between you two. _Ever._" Harry went to sit down in front of the fire, as Ron went to bed. Harry hung his head, as his thoughts finally caught up with him. He didn't have time now to worry about relationships. Not when they were so close to finding the final horcrux they needed to kill Voldemort. He stared into the embers of the slowly fading fire. They had to do something. Very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hermione turned away from the door and walked back to her bathroom that was attached to the Head Girl's room. Wrenching on the faucet, she splashed the freezing cold water on her face. What was going through her head at that exact moment scared her. Those memories that had been cropping up every now and then were getting more clear. She had been starting to suspect that maybe it wasn't Ron who she had been in love with…..that maybe it was Ginny.

The fact that it was Ginny didn't phase her too much. Since coming to Hogwarts she had expanded her mind on what was acceptable in the world. At least from what she knew of, Hogwarts didn't widely discriminate against same-sex couples. She also had the fleeting suspicion that something was going on between Luna and Daphne as well. They were always together, and on more than one occasion she had noticed the two hold hands down the hallway. They didn't seem to incur any unwanted attentions while roaming the corridors.

But where did that leave her? Hermione still had all of these memories flowing in her brain, and some of them were starting to change. Where she used to picture a tall, lanky red-headed male, she was now envisioning a petite, curvy red-headed female. A few of the memories were extremely pleasant, including one of her sitting on the unknown figure's lap, kissing them. She shook her head to clear her mind. There was no other way to go about it, she thought. She was going to need to corner Ginny and figure out once and for all what as going on. She didn't think that Ginny was seeing anyone. Hermione finished up with her nightly routine, and gathered her things to go back to her bed. Tomorrow she would pay close attention, and if Ginny didn't seem to gravitate towards anyone, then Hermione would corner her that night. She smiled as she crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, indeed.

The next morning, Ron was curiously absent at breakfast, which suited the three remaining Gryffindors just fine. Luna and Daphne joined them as usual, and Hermione smiled as she caught Luna sweetly cleaning off some syrup from Daphne's cheek. Hermione turned back as Luna quickly looked over to her, wondering if she had been caught. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and smiled, which warmed the red-head's heart, then went back to eating her breakfast. Harry was the first to speak up.

"So, um how did you sleep last night, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked up from her cereal. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"I slept well. I think a few memories came to me in my dreams. I remember preparing for the trip to Albania."

Ginny perked up, but then quashed her response. Hermione had only said she remembered preparing for the trip. She might not have remembered getting together right before they left. Hermione chanced a glance as she saw Ginny shift a bit, and filed the information away for later use. Harry glanced between the two and was about to press the issue when Daphne kicked him under the table. Her glare told him to not mention anything. Luna smirked.

"That's good! Are you ready for potions today, Hermione? It should promise to be interesting, now that Snape's not teaching it. His head was always so filled with Wrackspurts." Luna said, glancing at Daphne. Daphne blushed, and hid her face. Hermione laughed.

"Well yes, it should promise to be plenty interesting. Your mum's an excellent potionsmaster from what I hear, Daphne. You don't need to be embarrassed about anything!" Daphne only turned even more red. Luna smiled and gently lifted Daphne to meet her eyes.

"I personally can't wait to be in a class with your mum. Anyone is better than Snape." And with that she kissed Daphne lightly on the lips and moved to grab her bags. "We should get going, 'Mione." Hermione nodded.

"I'll meet you all in the library after DADA?" Hermione asked, as she looked pointedly at Harry, Ginny and Luna. They all nodded, and Ginny caught her eyes again, before blushing and quickly turning to talk to Harry about Quidditch. Hermione raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but then thought better of it. _Too soon_, she thought. She needed more concrete proof before moving on with her plan.

The group split up and Hermione and Daphne met up with Neville and Susan Bones on the way to class. Daphne smiled a little when she noticed that Neville sat with Susan and they secretly grasped hands under the table. She looked around the class for an empty seat and noticed that Hermione was waving at her to come to her potions bench. She sat down, just before her mother swept into the room.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Greengrass and I'm going to be your new potionsmaster for the remainder of the year." Daphne cringed as she felt people turn to look at her as her mother mentioned her name. She didn't have to wait long though, as their attention was brought abruptly back to the front of the room by her mother, who rapped her wand sharply on her silver cauldron.

"There's no need to stare. I'm sure by now you are aware that I do happen to share my surname with one of your classmates. Allow me to make this perfectly clear, preferential treatment is _not_ tolerated in my class and as such, will not be an issue. If anyone has any objections, please voice your concerns to either myself or Headmistress McGonagall and we will be happy to clear things up. Now then, today we're going to learn how to brew Polyjuice Potion. You will each use a hair from your partner to test it's efficacy." And with that Melanie swept into the lecture, leaving no time for the class to comment on her previous statement. Daphne was grateful for her mother's no nonsense policy and quickly got to work, even though she had been brewing polyjuice since she was eight years old.

Hermione busied herself with collecting the ingredients for the potion. She measured each of the ingredients carefully, while Daphne read the amounts out loud, stirring the cauldron as she went. Since she had brewed the potion many times before, Hermione soon found her thoughts drifting to a certain red-head. She had noticed Ginny's funny behavior at breakfast this morning and the fact that she had perked up when Hermione mentioned getting ready for the raid. Something _had _to have happened right before they left for Albania. But since Hermione couldn't remember she was left to form her own conclusions on very little data, something that she hated. She stared off into space for a moment before Daphne tapped her on the shoulder.

"Everything alright, Hermione?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Everything is fine. Really, Daphne, it's nothing to be worried about." Hermione glanced back down and began working again. The thoughts going through her head wouldn't go away though, and she slowed down in her slicing of some mandrake root. "Um, not to…assume anything but…I couldn't help but notice you a-and Luna at b-breakfast today…." Hermione trailed off, her voice just barely above a whisper. She was afraid of assuming something and having Daphne blow up at her. Daphne stopped stirring and simply stared into the cauldron, trying to think of a suitable answer. How did you go about explaining your relationship to someone who had no recollection of it, _without_ forcing feelings and memories on them that might not have already been there? She carefully picked up the mandrake root Hermione had been slicing and dropped it into the bubbling cauldron.

"Is there anything you wanted to specifically ask me about, Hermione?" Daphne worded her response very carefully. She turned to catch Hermione's eye and noticed that the brunette looked slightly afraid. She fidgeted with the container that held the wormroot and then she sighted matter-of-factly and set the container down.

"What does it feel like?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daphne was taken aback. She expected Hermoine to ask something about the potion or at least potions-related, or even possible react in disgust towards Luna and herself. She mentally froze for a second before turing back to her task.

"What does what feel like?"

"Being in love" Hermione said. "With a woman."

Daphne was so shocked by her bluntness that she dropped the roots in the cauldron all at once, instead of one at a time and a small explosion issued from their cauldron. Melanie glanced their direction, but as Hermione waved her hand, she continued walking around the classroom. Hermione coughed on the smoke, and doused their brewing fire, to negate the effects of all of the roots blanching at once. Daphne was still coughing, but as soon as she caught her breath, she turned to face Hermione.

"How did you-?"

"I saw you and Luna kiss at breakfast, and I've noticed the way you two act around each other." Hermione looked Daphne in the eyes. "Before you say anything else, I just want you to know that I don't think I have a problem with two women being together. At least, I don't feel like I would have, and I most certainly don't have a problem with it now." She frowned a bit. "Am I making any sense?"

Daphne chuckled quietly. "To anyone else, probably not, but you're talking a Slytherin who's in love with Ravenclaw, who both are being harbored by Gryffindors. If there's anyone in this school who would understand your logic babble, it would be me." She smiled at Hermione. "To answer your question, it's probably no different than being in love with a boy. Although I wouldn't know."

Hermione looked at Daphne with disbelief. "You mean….you've never?" Daphne shook her head. "With any boy? At all?"

"I never found myself attracted to them at all. I was more interested in kicking the boy's asses in Quidditch." She smiled. "I remember the first time I fell in love. It was with our neighbor's daughter. Mum almost caught us kissing once." She went silent. Hermione wasn't sure if she should press the issue, but her logical mind got the better of her.

"What happened?"

"Her mum caught us, and I never saw her again. Since then I've never allowed anyone I've dated to meet my mum. I always thought that they would disappear, just like she did." She began ladling the potion into jars, to turn in at the end of class. "Eventually, with the rise of Voldemort and the fear that lingered afterwards, it just became easier to stay hidden." She handed Hermione some of the jars to label. "I think all of that might have changed now though. Mum didn't seem to freak out when Luna slipped. I still need to talk to her though. But back to your original question. I can't really answer as to how I knew I was in love with a woman. It's just who I've always been attracted to." She turned to look at Hermione. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione began fidgeting again and was about to answer when Ms. Greengrass ended the class. The students began to file out, and Daphne waited for Hermione to collect her things and headed on out to their next classes of the day.

Ginny was just leaving her Transfiguration class to head to lunch. She had been thinking about everything that had happened the previous night. She was absolutely _furious_ that Ron had even thought to get close to Hermione. Hadn't he known that she would have killed him had he tried anything? What was going through his head that made him think he could get away with kissing _her_ girlfriend? Was it the fact that he was hoping that Hermione didn't remember the kiss when she regained her memory? Or, Ginny thought with a sickening feeling, that was exactly what Ron _wanted _her to remember. He wanted Hermione to remember the kiss and leave Ginny and come running back to him. She was getting more furious by the second. She didn't feel like going to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was the one class she, Hermione, and Ron shared, and even though he wasn't in it, Harry often joined them. She didn't think that Harry could do too much to intervene on how Ron acted around Hermione, or if she tried to kill Ron.

She entered into the class room and already saw people had been paring up into their dueling bubbles. Hermione was there and was dueling with Harry. She noticed that Hermione was wearing her Muggle gi again, and memories surfaced of their intense duel a few weeks ago. She shook her head to clear the images, and looked around for an empty dueling bubble. Seamus waved her over and she gladly took the invitation. She didn't want to end up with Ron and accidentally kill him because of how angry she was. Mrs. Weasley would never forgive her.

Across the room, Ron noticed his little sister enter, and he hung his head. They hadn't spoken since last night and he wasn't sure about how to go about apologizing for what he'd done. He had been arguing with himself all day, about how to approach Ginny and broach the subject without her immediately hexing his balls off. He knew Harry was right though. He needed to apologize to his sister. They were going to need each other as the battle drew closer. He walked over to a dueling bubble and decided to let the frustration out by putting extra effort into his duel.

The class continued without any major incidents and soon everyone was packing up for their next class. As Hermione gathered her things to head to the library she caught sight of Ginny out of the corner of her eye. Ginny was talking with Harry, and Hermione was about to head over to walk with them to the library when Ron walked up to join them. She hung back, not sure as to how to deal with Ron. She knew that she didn't really feel anything from their kiss last night and she wasn't sure how he would react to it. If they were dating or had been dating in the past, she, at the very least knew her feelings had changed from whatever they used to be. There were no sparks, or butterflies that people so often spoke of. She quickly turned and headed out the door, missing Ron's glance towards her.

"We should probably get going to the library guys." Harry said, as he finished packing. "I'm sure Hermione is already there waiting for us, since I don't see her around here anywhere."

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you." Ron said as he collected his things. The others nodded and Ron hung back, waiting until the others left. Ginny was almost at the door when she heard Ron call out her name.

"H-hey Gin…..Can I-I talk to you…..for a second?"

Ginny stopped in the doorway, and took a deep breath. She mentally make herself promise she wouldn't whip around and pummel Ron to death.

"What do you want, Ronald?" she said, back facing him.

He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. Where did he even want to begin? Ron took a step towards her.

"Look, Ginny, I know I messed up." He shuffled his feet. "I-I guess I really never got past our break-up and…there were some residual feelings…..and I was scared about the upcoming battle…..B-but that doesn't give me the right to take advantage of Hermione like that…..or to take advantage of you that way…I'm sorry….."

Ginny turned around, walking quickly to where Ron was standing. He flinched, closing his eyes and immediately waiting for a fierce slap from his sister. When none came after a minute he opened one eye. Ginny was standing there, eyes blazing, arms crossed, looking like she was dissecting him with her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"I'm not going to lie. What I'd love to do more than anything is to tear you limb from limb and send you in pieces to Charlie to feed to one of his hungarian Horn-tails. But since mum would have a conniption fit, I guess I'll just have to suck it up and deal with you for a while. But if you EVER come near Hermione again, and you try what you pulled the other night, I'll do worse."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly met his sister's eyes. Her gaze had softened a bit, but not by much.

"Uh, thanks, Ginny. I know that what I did can't be forgotten, but I am glad we're on the way to being ok again."

"Ron, you're my brother. As much as I want to stay angry at you for a LONG, LONG time, I can't. We're going to need each other coming up." She paused for a moment. "Have you spoken to Hermione yet?"

"No, I uh, I was going to catch her after the library tonight." Ginny pegged him with a look. "I was just planning on talking to her, I _swear_!"

"Alright. Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Ginny adjusted her bag, waiting for Ron's response.

"No, I'm just going to head up to the library now." He glanced at her, and started to walk towards the door. "Do you want to walk down there with me?" Ginny began to follow him, and allowed herself a slight smile.

"Sure." They left the classroom and began to head towards the library, grateful that all of the other classes had started again, so the hallways were clear.

When they got to the library, the others were already in the Restricted Section, Hermione buried in a book, and Luna and Daphne curled up in a chair, with Luna reading another book and absently stroking Daphne's arm. Harry was sitting at a table, taking notes out of another book. Hermione glanced up when she heard the sound of footsteps, and smiled a bit when Ginny entered, although she quickly looked away when Ron appeared behind her. She felt bad about not showing any affection towards him at all, but she didn't want to give him any ideas, or at least any more than he already had. She sighed and made up her mind to talk to him tonight about her changing feelings.

Ginny sat down beside Harry, and he looked over and smiled. He glanced towards Ron and Ron simply gave him a slight nod. Turing back to Ginny, Harry handed her a quill and some parchment.

"Anything useful in that book, Gin?"

"A few things. This one says the diadem might have been lost around the time Riddle released the baslisk and was petrifying students all around school. You don't think that was the room he hid it in, do you?"

Harry looked at her, thinking it over a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't have used that. Hagrid knew where the chamber was, remember? He had seen it and Riddle black-mailed him using Aragog."

Ginny sighed and turned back to her book. "Yeah, you're right. He wouldn't have hidden it in the Forbidden Forest either. The centaurs own that land, and he would have hated it if one of them had gotten their hooves on his horcrux."

Daphne rose from the chair she was sitting in and brought a book over. She placed it in front of Harry and pointed to a passage. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"It says here that Rowena Ravenclaw's descendants all attended the school and that a few of them even died here. They might know something about where their ancestor's diadem is." Upon hearing this, Harry reached for the book, and looked at the page. He flipped a few pages ahead and released a triumphant cry when he found what he was looking for. Hermione rose from her chair and came to look over Ginny's shoulder, gently pressing against her as she peered at the book. Ginny drew in a sharp breath, and closed her eyes. Hermione glanced down and smiled a little, before turning back to Harry.

"What did you find, Harry?" she asked, leaning in closer. Ginny gritted her teeth.

"There's a family tree in the back of the book, listing all of Ravenclaw's ancestors up to the present day." He quickly scanned the list, and one name in particular popped out at him, Myrtle Merrieweather.

"Myrtle…..Myrtle….That's such an odd name, I know I've heard it before. Do we have anyone in Gryffindor named Myrtle?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, before moving to sit down beside Ginny. Ginny blushed darkly and turned towards Harry, trying to get her brain to work again. She cursed under her breath as she felt Hermione sit slightly closer to her.

Hermione's eyes twinkled and she turned her attention towards Harry.

"I don't know….We could go back to Gryffindor tower and just sit in the common room. See if anyone mentions someone named Myrtle."

Suddenly Ron put down the book he was holding and rushed over to the group. He was bouncing up and down and Luna came from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, what is it?" she asked, her blue eyes holding concern and veiled amusement at her friend. He calmed down a bit, clearing his throat.

"Guys, who do we know named Myrtle? Think _really _hard." The others just stared at him blankly. "It doesn't necessarily have to be someone _alive,_ right?" Hermione gasped and raised a hand to her eyes.

"Bloody hell, I'm tired of everything being right under our noses. Guys, who haunts the u-bend in the girl's fourth floor lavatory?"

Daphne looked at her quizzically. "Why, that's Moaning-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Moaning Myrtle." The rest of the group groaned.

"Are you guys absolutely certain?" Harry asked, dreading the idea of having to visit Myrtle to try and get information out of her. She was still infatuated with him, almost six years later. Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, mate, she'll be after me just as much as you. At least you lot are safe." He motioned towards the girls.

Luna giggled lightly, and Daphne smiled. Ginny walked up and poked Ron, giving him a stern look that said _Don't mention that in front of Hermione. _Ron looked apologetically at her, and shrugged. Hermione looked from the two laughing girls, to Ginny, to Ron and then back to Ginny. She had the feeling she was missing something, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She stood up, starting to pack her things.

"We'll guys, it's getting late. Should we all head back to the dorms, or should we go and try to find Myrtle?" She looked at Ginny. The red-head was still trying furiously to avoid Hermione's gaze. Daphne quickly stood and grabbed her things.

"I think I'm going to try and talk to Myrtle. Luna, love, do you want to come along? She might be more apt to talk to someone from her own house." She asked, stroking the fair-haired girl's cheek.

"I'll gladly accompany you, though I should hope that we get to talk to her soon. I think the Red-Hatted Sleep-sifter has blown it's powder on me, and I do quite feel like going to curl up in a warm bed soon." she said, in a rather dreamy, lilting voice. Daphne smiled and grasped her hand, pulling her closer.

"We'll go straight away to her toilet, and then we'll get you all tucked in. How does that sound?"

Luna flashed a brilliant smile. "That sounds most agreeable."

Hermione smiled at the two. The more she saw the two interact, the more she knew they were meant to be together. She also got a few warm feelings whenever she saw the two together, feelings that were oddly familiar, as though she had experienced them once. She looked back at Ginny and was startled when she met the red-head's gaze. Ginny's eye held the look of someone longing, but when Hermione blinked it was gone, and Ginny was gathering her things.

"I think I'm going to head back to the dormitory. Luna, if you want I'll go with you, in case Myrtle is in another one of her talkative moods." Ginny said, as she lifted her bag over her shoulder. Luna looked at Daphne, and Daphne smiled and nodded, motioning for Luna to go with Ginny if she felt like it. Luna smiled and leaned in to give Daphne a gentle kiss goodnight, and the two spoke in hushed tones for a moment before she grabbed her bag and looped her arm through Ginny's, and they headed for the door. Daphne turned to face the other three.

"Shall we head out?" She swept her arm in front of her, bowing low and then smirking. Ron, Harry and Hermione chuckled as they walked towards the door, with Harry taking the lead.

It was just before curfew when Ron, Harry, Hermione and Daphne reached the girl's lavatory. As they approached the stall area they heard a familiar moaning and clanking in the pipes. Harry opened the fourth stall door, and sure enough, Myrtle came rushing out of the toilet, spilling water everywhere.

"What do you want?" She moaned, swooping around the bathroom. "Nasty students shouldn't be out of bed. I should tell Peeves-y, yes I should." She swooped low above them, wailing as she went.

"Myrtle, we came to see you." Harry held up his hand to try and catch her attention. He cringed when she slowed down and turn to him, smiling as she came closer.

"Haaaarry" she sing-songed, as she stopped above them. "I knew you'd want to visit me again. Tell me, have you reconsidered my offer of sharing my toilet yet? There's more than enough room for two in the S-bend, just behind the wall."

Hermione snorted in laughter, and Daphne's eyes twinkled. Ron had a thinly veiled look of disgust written on his face. Carefully stepping forward, Harry tried to smile slightly.

"Thanks again Myrtle, but I think my bed in Gryffindor tower will suit me just fine." Myrtle shrugged and hovered in the air, looking expectantly at the other three. "Uh, Myrtle, there….there's something we came to ask you."

"Oh, it's information you little brats want. No one ever comes to simply visit me anymore." She floated about the room again. This time Hermione spoke.

"Myrtle, do you, by any chance, remember any of your family? It is quite imperative that we find something that one of them may have had in their possession." She looked at the ghost, silently hoping that Myrtle didn't simply disappear back into her toilet. She was relieved when Myrtle slowed down, and then looked at them.

"Why do you want to know anything about my family? It's been _ages_ since anyone has asked me about them." She floated down in front of the group. "Are the little nosy students up to something?"

"Why would we have to be up to something to inquire about your family, Myrtle?" Harry asked in a rather poor attempt at gaining back her favor. She looked down her glasses at him.

"The last time that wretched boy was in here. It was shortly before I died. He's the one who was always so sweet. Always visited me, he did. He reminded me a lot of you, Harry." She smiled at him. Harry's eyes brightened as Myrtle said this.

"What boy are you speaking of, Myrtle? Was it recently?"

"Oh, no. He hasn't been here in quite some time. It was quite the scandal when he stopped visiting me." Myrtle said, floating near Daphne, inspecting her uniform. "He had your colors on." She motioned to Daphne's Slytherin crest. "He was tall and handsome. He always spoke kindly to me. But it turns out he was just like you." She floated to Harry, poking her finger into his chest, not caring that it didn't make a physical impact. "Always asking me questions about this and that. Eventually he stopped visiting me to talk, and only came to try and figure out where it was."

Hermione grew more hopeful and she pressed Myrtle for more information.

"What? What was he looking for Myrtle?" She looked anxiously at the ghost, and Myrtle swooped over to her. Myrtle looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"You're that bossy bookworm aren't you? The one who's always got her nose in everything. Should have known you would have been hanging around with them." Hermione glared at the ghost. "Shouldn't you know what he was searching for already?"

Ron was starting to lose his patience. "Look Myrtle, we haven't got a lot of time, right? Can you tell us anything about what the boy was looking for?"

Harry leaned in and whispered to Hermione, "I bet anything it was Riddle. If he looked like me and had a Slytherin crest, that's really the only explanation. He probably wanted to find the Diadem and found the same information we found." Myrtle zoomed over head, and peered down at the group.

"He wanted to know where my mother's pretty jewels were. Said there was a special piece he wanted to find, because a girl he liked thought it was pretty." Myrtle chuckled. "Silly boy, he should have known I wouldn't have told a Slytherin where it was." Hermione looked at Harry.

"We should have brought Luna." she said in a quiet voice. Harry walked up to Myrtle.

"Myrtle, is there anyway you can tell us what it was, and where we might find it?"

"Oh it's lost now." Myrtle said, with a more than cheerful tone. "That wretched boy found it using that nasty snake, and then he went and hid it in the place that only appears when you want it to. That poor girl. That's probably why he stopped visiting me, and the Headmaster came to take him away." Myrtle yawned. "I am getting dreadfully bored. You all only want your own desires, and if you're not going to talk to me, I'd much rather be back in my U-bend." She floated away and with a splash, dove back into her toilet.

Harry wanted to stop Myrtle, but it was too late. He knew they wouldn't get another chance to speak with her that night. He found himself completely puzzled by what she had said last.

"Do you guys know what she was talking about?"

Hermione sat down on the ground, and closed her eyes. "The place that only appears when you want it to…." She whispered to herself for a moment. Then suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Guys, it-it's the Room of Requirement!" Harry and Daphne looked at her in disbelief.

"How?" asked Ron. "How would Riddle have known about it?"

"Riddle knew about the Chamber of Secrets, Ron. He knew about the passage into Honeyduke's. He also knew about the secret knot on the Whomping Willow." Hermione continued. "He knew almost every nook and cranny in this school! He'd have thought he was the best student out of everyone for finding a room that gave him exactly what he wanted. I bet _that's _why he set the basilisk on Myrtle and the others. They probably were getting too close!" She was flushed with excitement. "We need to get to the room, now!"

Harry and Daphne grabbed their things and headed for the door. Just before Hermione was about to leave she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around and came face to face with Ron who was wearing a defeated look on his face. She stared at him, eyes tentative, studying him for any sign of what was going on. Then she sighed and as she spoke she saw his mouth move as well.

"We need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ron looked down at his shoes, and then slowly back up at Hermione. He really was wrestling with conflicting emotions in his mind. On one hand, he knew that what he had done was wrong and his sister and Hermione both deserved an apology. On the other hand, he couldn't easily dismiss his feelings for the woman he had come to love over the past few years. He sighed, and leaned against a sink.

Hermione, on the other hand, was anything but conflicted. She didn't know if Ginny was with someone, but she also knew that she didn't love Ron. That, in and of itself, was enough to make up her mind on how to deal with the red-headed young man. While she would continue to watch Ginny to see if she gravitated towards anyone, she knew that she needed to do this unimpeded, and Ron would be a barrier to her affections, if she ever got to express them to Ginny. Clearing her throat, she spoke first.

"L-look Ron. I've really been wanting to talk to you." She fidgeted with her hands, and finally sighed, snapping her eyes up to meet Ron's. "I'm really sorry, but I….I didn't really feel anything when you…w-when you kissed me the other night." She dropped her hands by her sides, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Ron, while expecting something to come from Hermione, was not expecting her level of discomfort at admitting something he knew would probably happen. He looked at her, wondering if he should tell her about Ginny. He thought better of it, thinking that was something she should find out in her own time. Instead he smiled sadly, and bowed his head slightly.

"As much as it pains me to say this, we're done Hermione. We did date, but we broke up at the beginning of the year." He didn't dare say anymore than that. Hermione's eyes grew wide and then she sighed with relief.

"I had that thought running through my head. I just wasn't sure if we were completely done or if we had….gotten back together."

"We're done, Hermione. I moved on. I'm trying to start a relationship with Lavender Brown." Ron awaited any reaction from Hermione. He grew nervous as realization dawned on her and her eyes grew wide. He winced, expecting an outburst, but none came.

"I…I remember." Hermione looked at him, a slightly pained, but relieved look on her face. "That memory came back to me the other night. H-have you spoken to her since we came back?"

Ron shook his head. "I was with you in the hospital wing, and then we were busy trying to find the diadem. I should probably talk to her thought." He paled a little. "Y-you won't t-tell her about…..a-about our…..will you?"

Hermione frowned as she thought about Ron's request. She knew that if she was in Lavender's situation, she would want to know if there had been any infidelity. But she also knew that Ron, deep down, did like Lavender. He'd made a mistake. She shook her head.

"I won't tell her, as long as you promise me one thing." Ron looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Anything, Mione."

"You treat her with respect. Now that I've had the chance to confront you, I am remembering more and more of our relationship. Parts of it are nice, and parts of it are….less than desirable. Please make sure that you learn from your mistakes."

Ron bowed his head again. He knew that this really was the end of potentially having anything romantic with Hermione and he knew that it had to happen. He sighed, and wiped his eyes, before looking back up at her.

"I promise. Lavender will have my full attentions."

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly at him. She felt better, knowing that she wouldn't have to keep the farce of trying to have feelings for Ron, and that she was regaining more of her memory. She now knew that there was a reason for her to be having feelings about women. The fact that Ron had said they had been done for a while gave her hope. Maybe she had been planning on making a move before she lost her memory. Or maybe….she already had. Whatever had happened before, Hermione knew that she had every intention of attempting to either regain, or start something with Ginny Weasley. Without another word she motioned for him to follow her, and walked out the door towards the Room of Requirement, with Ron close behind.

Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, staring at the flames. She knew that she should be out questioning Myrtle, along with the others, but she couldn't bear seeing Ron around Hermione. She couldn't tell what was going through his head, and that fact alone was maddening to her. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't even hear Luna come down from the girl's dormitory and approach her from behind.

"Are the Nargles messing with you again?" Luna's normally soft and melodic voice seemed loud in the silence of the common room. Loud enough that it startled Ginny from her contemplative state.

"Luna? I thought you were tired." Ginny patted the seat beside her, scooting over to give the fair-haired girl some room. Luna sat down beside Ginny. She looked at her with wide blue eyes, and smiled lightly.

"Things will get better." She said simply. Ginny laughed harshly and turned to Luna.

"I don't think saying that will make things get better instantly, but thanks Luna."

Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and rubbed it gently. Ginny glanced down at their hands.

"Hermione is like a Kneazle. Once she finds someone to love she stays with them forever. Even if she's having trouble, she'll always come back." Luna released her hand, and yawned slightly. "I'm afraid The Red-Hatted Sleep Sifter's powder has quite the grasp on me. I must return to bed soon." The Ravenclaw lightly skipped away from Ginny and up the stairs. Ginny was left staring at the door. Soon enough she drifted into a light sleep, the dying fire casting soft hues of orange and red on her face as she slept.

Daphne and Harry were sitting outside of the Room of Requirement, when Ron and Hermione showed up. Hermione had a worried expression on her face as she approached them. Harry looked at the two as they approached, studying the way they interacted. Ron looked as though an unpleasant realization had set in, and Hermione looked….better. She was smiling slightly, and moved with an ease he hadn't seen since her injury. He smiled, and realized that the talk must have gone well…at least for Hermione, that is.

"Hey guys. We've been trying to get into the room, but we've hit a bit of a snag."

Ron looked at Harry quizzically. "What type of a snag, mate?" Daphne sighed exasperatedly and kicked the wall lightly.

"We can't get into the room."

Hermione blanched upon hearing this.

"What do you mean, 'can't get into the room'?"

"Exactly that, 'Mione. The room won't let us in. We apparently aren't focusing on what we want hard enough."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and paced the length of the wall for a moment. Finally she stopped, focusing on the wall. She turned back towards Ron.

"Ron, what do you think of when you lose something?"

"Mione?" Ron looked at her confused. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean exactly that. What goes through your mind when you want to find something you've lost?"

Ron walked up to the wall, looking at it, studying it intently for a moment. He placed his hand on the wall, and turned to face her.

"I focus on the feeling I experience when I have the item I want. I focus on the joy of finding it, and how my mind will be at ease once I find it. I guess, I just focus on the good things." The bricks started to shift into an archway, and Ron stepped back. Harry stood and clapped Ron on the back.

"Well done, mate. Now let's go find that diadem."

The four entered the room and were met with an astounding site. All around the room were piles and piles of junk. It was as if the Room had suddenly acquired the possessions of everyone in Hogwarts and shoved them all into itself. Daphne groaned, and turned to face the others.

"How are we supposed to find anything in here?"

"I went to visit Myrtle again. She told me what the diadem looked like. She also said it should be in a chest with the Ravenclaw crest on it." Hermione said, as she started walking around the room. "Why don't we each take a section of the room?"

The group murmured in agreement, and they all spread out to look for Ravenclaw's chest. The group spent hours searching through the rubbish that had accumulated over the years at Hogwarts. Harry, at one point, was almost crushed beneath a stack of cauldrons, but Hermione saved him with a quick _Protego_ spell from across the room. Ron sighed and looked at the stack of Chocolate Frog cards and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans boxes in front of him. Quickly deducing that it was just trash, he moved on to the next pile.

Harry was winding his way through a bunch of suits of armor, when a small golden glint caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He made his way over to the gleam, and noticed a small crown-like object buried underneath a pile of books. He walked over to it, and as he approach he saw it was like an intricate tiara, with small opals in it, and a raven in the center, elegantly crafted out of twisted gold. He grinned and reached for it.

"Hey guys! I think I found it!" But just as he reached for it, it disappeared. "Damn! Hey guys! Keep an eye out! It seems like there's a curse on it! It disappears as soon as you try to reach it!"

Daphne immediately notice it pop up on top of a bookshelf she was walking around. She had to stop herself from immediately acted on instinct and reaching for it. Thinking that maybe it reacted to human touch, she looked around for something grab onto it with. She found an old towel rod, and grabbed it, but by the time she turned around again, it was gone.

"Damn. if you even _think_ about grabbing it, it seems to disappear." She watched it pop up near Hermione. "Hermione! It's right beside your foot! Don't move!"

Hermione stood stock still, and barely glanced down. She saw a slight glimmer beneath her, and worked to keep her mind clear. Instead she tried to think about anything else. She started reciting _Hogwarts: A History _ in her head. Looking around, she noticed a coat hanger and grabbed it, quickly unwrapping it and fashioning it into a hook. She slowly snaked it towards the small, golden crown and gave a cry of triumph when she managed to hook it onto the hanger.

"Guys! I've got it!" The others rushed around to get to her. Harry smiled when he saw the diadem hanging on the end of a coat hanger.

"Leave it to the bookworm to go _fishing_ for a diadem." Ron muttered good-naturedly, under his breath. Hermione shot him a glare, but then smiled. Harry looked at it, and then his mind started working again.

"We need to get out of here. I don't trust the room not to shift on us again soon, now that we have what we came for." The others nodded and they headed towards the door.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Daphne quietly entered the common room, noticing the soft glow of the fire and a sleeping figure on the couch. Hermione walked over to the figure, and sat down on the edge of the couch, watching the last remnants of the fire illuminate Ginny. Her hair was spread out like flames, and she was hugging herself tightly, as though protecting herself from an extremely bad nightmare. She whimpered and rolled over, and the sound tugged at Hermione's heart. Daphne noticed Hermione sit down and motioned for Harry and Ron to go up to the boy's dormitories. Ron started say something, but Harry shot him a glare, and the two of them headed up the stairs. Daphne took a quick look around the room and noticed Luna was nowhere to be seen. She quietly approached Hermione and knelt down beside her.

"What's going through your mind?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Daphne. Her eyes were full of emotion and she looked exhausted. Hermione's mind was working a million miles a minute. She closed her eyes, covering them with her hand, before taking a shaky breath.

"I-I don't know…..When I first got out of the hospital, Ron was the one I gravitated to…..He seemed the most receptive to me and even though I didn't feel anything towards him, I thought the feelings would come back in time. However it seems like from day one, I've simply been putting my feelings where I assumed they were supposed to lie….instead of where they might already lay….." She reached a hand out towards Ginny and gently brushed some hair behind her ear.

Not wanting to hope to much, Daphne reached a hand out and gently grasped Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione?" she questioned, gently. Hermione turned to meet her eyes, and smiled slightly.

"The memories are coming back quicker now. I'm remembering bigger and bigger chunks. I remember that I had feelings for Ginny before the raid, and I remember admitting them to her…..I'm just not sure how she…how she reacted." Ginny moaned and rolled over and Hermione quickly stood up, moving away from the red-head, fearing she had woken her up.

"I-I s-s-should get to b-bed." Hermione ran as quickly as she could to the Head-Girl's room, and quietly shut the door.

Just as the door closed, Ginny opened her eyes, yawning and stretching before her eyes landed on Daphne, kneeling by the edge of the couch.

"Hey, Daphne. How did the Room of Requirement go?" She was quiet, not knowing who else was there, or if anyone was asleep. Daphne gave her a small smile and opened a bag she had beside her. Inside was Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, the light from the last embers of the fire dancing off of the golden surface. "So you guys got it then?" Daphne nodded.

"After a little _fishing _from your lovely girlfriend." Ginny looked at Daphne with a quizzically look.

"Fishing? What do you mean fishing?"

Daphne laughed and stood up, holding out her hand.

"Come on, I'll tell you as we get ready for bed. I could use some sleep." And the two girls walked up the other staircase to the girl's dorms.

Harry woke up first the next morning, and instantly felt a chill run through the room. Grabbing his outer robes, he yanked them on, before getting out of bed and looking around the dormitory. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He walked downstairs and looked around the common room. It seemed as though everyone had gone to bed. He heard a door open and looked up to see Daphne exiting girl's dormitory. She met his eyes and he saw the worry in them. He rushed down the stairs and met her in the middle of the common room.

"What is it? Did something happen to one of the girls? Is Hermione ok?" Daphne held up a hand to slow his rapid questions.

"The girls are fine, but everything seems…different. It's freezing in here for one thing. Do you think something happened to the castle? Something that messed up the spells?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't feel an extreme amount of despair, so I don't think it's Voldemort or his Dementors…..I don't know what's going on."

All of a sudden a huge explosion sounded outside of the common room. They heard yelling and screaming and the sounds of people running. Daphne jerked her head around to stare at the common room portrait hole. Harry raced towards Daphne, grabbing her and pulling her down behind the couch. After a few minutes things got quiet, and Harry peeked around the couch.

"You need to go up to the girl's dorm and wake Luna, Ginny and Hermione…now!" he hissed, as he rose and pulled out his wand. "I'll get Ron and Neville." Daphne nodded and raced up the stairs. Harry turned and was about to do the same, when Ron poked his head out of the door.

"Harry? What's going on, mate? It's freezing in here, and I thought I heard-" Another explosion sounded, this one large enough to rock the common room. "Bloody hell!"

"Ron, wake Neville and anyone else you can find. We need to get out of here NOW!" Harry rushed up to the girl's room. Daphne had left the door open, and he raced through it.

"Guys, we need to get out of here now. The castle is under attack! I don't know if it's Voldemort or not, but-"

"Oi, Potter! I know you're in there. Come out and no one gets hurt."

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard Malfoy's voice from the Common room. How had the bastard managed to get into Gryffindor? Then he remembered what Daphne had mentioned. If the spells that kept the castle heated were down, then something had compromised the magical integrity of the castle. The portraits would remain still, frozen until the magic returned. He held a finger to his lips, letting the girl's know to be quiet.

"Hermione!" he whispered. "As soon as I leave, _lock the door_. Do whatever you have to to barricade it and keep Malfoy and anyone else _out._ Whatever happens, _don't _open the door. No matter what."

Hermione looked at Harry, pleading with her eyes, telling him to stay, that they could work through this together, but it was no use. Harry shook his head and turned towards the door. Ginny made a movement to rush towards him and stop him, but Luna was faster. Luna grabbed Ginny, one hand over her mouth, and another around her waist, to keep Ginny from following Harry. Ginny struggled, until Hermione silenced her with a spell. Daphne glared at Harry. He shook his head in an apology, and slowly opened the door.

Outside on the steps, he saw Ron opening the door of the boys' dorm. Neville was behind him. Harry slowly peeked around the wall of the staircase and just managed to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle in Death Eater's robes, standing in the middle of the common room. He glanced back up and his eyes met Ron's. He flicked them towards the common room. Ron drew his wand, but Harry shook his head. He didn't want Ron or Neville getting hurt. He held out his hand and motioned for them to stay where they were. Harry tucked his wand up his sleeve, snapping it to his wand holster inside of his arm. He slowly descended the staircase, to face Malfoy.

Back in the girl's dormitory, Ginny was livid. She was struggling against Luna with all she had, pleading silently with Hermione to release the spell on her. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Only if you promise to be quiet." she hissed. Ginny nodded and Hermione waved her wand. Daphne walked to the door and put her ear to the thick oak barrier, trying to hear anything from the conversation going on below them. She was able to discern two voices.

"What do you want, Malfoy? And what are Crabbe and Goyle doing with you? I thought you had all left when Snape ran with his tail between his legs, back to his _maste_r."

Draco laughed, a high, cold sound.

"Always the Golden boy. Trying to talk your way out of a fight, trying to belittle the enemy so that he loses his confidence in the midst of a battle. Well, not this time. This time I'm on a mission from our Lord, himself."

Daphne drew away from the door, and motioned for Luna, Ginny and Hermione to follow her. She pulled out her wand and locked the door silently, then made her way to a statue of a witch riding a lion. She pulled on the witch's arm and a passage way opened up. She turned to face the others.

"I understand if you want to leave. This passage way has a split that leads in two different directions. One leads out into the Forbidden forest, and the other leads back into the Common room. We should pop out by the suit of armor, directly behind the goons." Daphne looked pointedly at Luna, urging her to escape to the forest with her eyes. Luna simply stared back, bright blue eyes blazing and shook her head.

"No, Daph. I'm staying here with you. It's where I belong." She crossed her arms. Daphne sighed, and realized she had lost. Luna, when she wanted to be, was extremely independent and headstrong. It was one of the characteristics that drew Daphne to Luna. She did her own thing, not caring what others thought. Daphne turned to the other two.

"What about you guys?"

Ginny drew her wand, and shrugged off her heavy outer winter robes. "If you and Luna are staying, I'm staying with you guys. There's no way I'd miss out on a chance to kick Malfoy's arse." She smiled. Hermione came up behind her. The determination and ferocity in the red-head's voice made her grin. She gently placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, causing the younger girl to jump.

"I'm staying with you guys too. You seem to forget that I was the one off galavanting with Harry and Ron when we got into all of our other adventures in previous years. The Slytherin goons, no offense, aren't much to handle." She squeezed Ginny's shoulder, causing the younger girl to let just the slightest smile show. Ginny turned around to face Hermione, and smiled at her.

"Alright then, it's through this passage way and then take the fork that leads to the right. It'll swing us back around and straight into the common room." Daphne began to enter the hole. The others followed and since Hermione was last, she pulled the lever that moved the statue back into place.

Harry was standing at the bottom of the staircase, his wand strapped to the inside of his arm. Draco had his wand pointed at Harry, thinking he was unarmed. Goyle and Crabbe had their wands trained on him as well.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I take it that you aren't here just to chat."

"Shut it, Potter! You know what I want. I went to that room the other night, and even after almost getting crushed I still couldn't find what I wanted. You and your…..friends, must have gotten there first." Draco took a step closer, and Harry unlatched his wand.

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco. I think that your _lord _sent you out on a roundabout chase. I think that you were getting on his nerves so much that he sent you out somewhere to make it look like you were important. In reality, he just did it to get rid of you, hoping you'd be killed during the process."

Draco took another step forward, brandishing his wand. His voice was venemous.

"What gives you the right to talk to _me _like that?" Draco was shaking with barely suppressed rage. Harry heard footsteps behind him, and closed his eyes, wondering at who hadn't listened to him and was coming to be a hero. He heard Malfoy sneer.

"Well well, if it isn't the _weasel_. Come to hang on Potty's coat tails again? Hoping he'll defeat me in some grand battle and that some of the star-power will rub off on you?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Unlike you, I have a sense of duty _and _honor. I'm here to help Harry." Ron looked over and caught Harry's eye. "I'm here until the end."

Draco smirked. "Oh how touching. You're too late. As we speak, my fellow Slytherins are attacking the castle from the inside. Hogwarts will fall."

Another explosion rocked the room, and Harry pulled out his wand.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Malfoy. Why don't you leave, before someone gets hurt?" He was about to put up a shield charm, when he noticed the portrait behind Malfoy move. His heart dropped as he saw, Luna, Hermione, Ginny and Daphne quietly file out behind the three Slytherins. Hermione met his eyes nodded.

"Are you daft, Potter? I'm not going anywhere. Not until I get what I came for."

"Well, you're not going to get it, Malfoy. It's already been taken, and it's safe." Harry knew that Malfoy wasn't going to leave without getting the diadem. He needed to keep them distracted so the others could escape.

Malfoy seemed to grow more enraged and he stepped even closer to Harry.

"Tell me where it is, filthy Mud-blood. Or you'll be meeting your parents sooner than you wanted to."

Harry stood his ground, shaking his wand free from his robe sleeve.

"No."

All of a sudden Malfoy lunged at Harry. Harry raised his wand, a spell on his lips but he never got to release it. Hermione was quicker and had suspended Malfoy mid-air, with a non-verbal spell. Crabbe and Goyle, a bit slow on the uptake, turned around, only to be met with Ginny and Ron's wands. Quickly the siblings bound the two thugs with ropes, and then they tied them together, along with Malfoy, when Hermione brought him down from mid-air. Harry looked at his friends, as the situation died down, and the anger and worry was apparent in his eyes.

"What were you guys thinking! It was _Malfoy! _He's as good as Voldemort's right hand man, now that his father has failed. He could have brought all of the Death Eaters here and captured us _all!"_

Hermione glared daggers at Harry, but continued tying up the Death-Eaters.

"Harry we're in this _together_. What don't you understand about that?" Daphne growled at him, as she yanked viciously on the knot to finish tying up Goyle. "Besides, Malfoy was the only one that might have been a bit of a nuisance. These two are really just for muscle. They're bloody horrible with spellwork."

The group finished making sure that the goons was secure, and Harry rounded on Malfoy.

"What did you do? What's happened to the castle?" He was shaking with suppressed rage and adrenaline.

Malfoy smirked, and held his head up. "It's too late, _Potter_. The castle is being weakened from the inside. As we speak groups of my Death Eaters are attacking various points in the castle, weakening the protective spells, and taking hostage those who know how to repair them. Voldemort will come and wipe you and all of your pathetic followers out. We've won! And when the Dark Lord obtains all of the Horcruxes, his reign will be glorious!" Malfoy started laughing and Hermione walked up and slapped him viciously.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" She turned to face Harry. "What do we do? We can't leave them here can we? What if they manage to escape?"

Ron turned to face the group after double checking that the ropes were secure. "We need to get out of the castle. We need to get out and stop the attack, otherwise everyone is at risk."

Harry nodded grimly. "Ron is right. This has to end today." The rest of the group looked at Harry. They all knew that the final battle would come down to defending each other, they just hadn't expected it so soon, nor for it to happen on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Luna spoke, her voice crystal clear. "Let's get going. We've got some slimy gits to defeat."


End file.
